


Sing me one last song

by MissBoaBoa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Dark, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki/Steve Rogers - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Steve Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Very Dark Fic, loki tries to be a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBoaBoa/pseuds/MissBoaBoa
Summary: Steve Rogers did not come home after his evening run, disappearing without a trace. It took the Avengers five months to locate their beloved captain. After the rescue, the team tries to help the soldier recover. Can something so broken ever be mended?Taking place after The Avengers (2012 Movie).





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This is my first Avengers fic... Well actually, it’s my very first fanfic to begin with! My first work which I would love to share on this marvelous invention called the world wide web. I’ve been reading a lot of fanfic the last couple of months and it inspired me to do some writing myself. I hope you guys like it! So far, this will be a one shot. Maybe I’ll continue if you lovely people would be interested.
> 
> I would like to apologize in advance for any OOC content! Please leave comments, I’d love to know what you think about this fic. Also, please let me know if I made any mistakes in spelling or syntax! I’m Dutch, so English is not my native language. Hope you enjoy, I’ll be posting the second chapter soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc. etc.

He could not feel anything. Not the cold of the stone floor on which he lay. Not the deep wounds on his cuffed wrists, ankles and neck, caused by violently pulling and ripping on the chains. Not his back, with skin shredded, burning from the countless whips he had to endure. Not the constant feeling of hunger, cramping his stomach till he could hardly breathe. Not the open fracture in his left leg, showing what’s left of his muscle tissue. Not the drops of water, slowly leaking from the roof, hitting his temple again and again and again. 

He could not see anything. Not the sun nor moon, for there were no windows in his cell. Not the pool of blood he was bathing in. Not the urine drenching his skin. Not his naked body, covered in the leftovers of his torn off iconic red white and blue uniform. Not the dried-up semen covering his legs, back, face and abdomen. 

He could not hear the heavy sounds of fighting taking place outside his prison cell. The pounding noise of a hammer, crushing skulls. The screeching of the creatures who had kept him here as their flesh got penetrated by daggers. 

The first thing he could hear was a heavy door opening. Letting in the loud booming sounds of an alarm. The fluorescent light shining brightly in his face, making him shut his eyes tightly. Footsteps, someone came running in. One person in front of him, one at his side.

 

‘Steve…’

 

‘Steve…’

 

All he could hear were vague, distant callings.

‘Come on cap, wake up.’

‘Is he even conscious?’

 

Am I…?

 

‘We need to move as quickly as possible.’

‘I’ve got a pulse!’

 

So i’m still alive...

 

 

All he could see were dancing shadows. Shapeless colors blending in. Red, gold, black and grey. 

‘Captain, look at me.’ 

Steve tried to focus his vision as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights. The red and black blur in front of him slowly started to take form. A woman?

‘We’re gonna get you out of here, you’ll be okay.’ 

Red curly locks and soft pink lips. Emerald eyes staring right into his.

 

Who are you…?

 

He tried to lift his head but the collar on his neck was too heavy. He tilted his head just a little, a soft hiss leaving his lips as the cold metal cut deeper into his flesh. His limbs hardly reacting to his will, as if his mind and body were separated. He felt like a ragdoll, lying on his stomach on the cold, stone floor of his cell. 

‘Leave this to me.’ 

All Steve could see were bright yellow and white sparks. It soon stopped with a loud noise. The shackles which connected the captain to the stone floor were harshly thrown against the opposite wall.

‘Let’s play high school sweethearts Steve, I want you to hold my hand.’ 

He looked at his hands as they were swiftly but carefully grabbed by a cold red metal. Silver bracelets were placed on his wrists.

‘Hawk, open the doors… copy that.’

‘Okay J, you know what to do. Deploy, take him out of here.’

‘Now deploying Stars & Stripes, sir. Approximate time of arrival is thirty seconds.’ A British voice, coming from the bracelets, echoed through the damp chamber. 

‘You’ll be going for a ride cap. It might get a little bumpy so hold on tight.’ 

A face, made from shining reds and golds with eyes as bright and cold as a full moon stared at him. They felt so familiar and yet, so indefinite. Steve tried to raise his hand, stretching his shaking fingers to touch the blurry face at his side.

A loud noise stopped him as a flying metal object burst through the concrete wall. It hovered over him for a few seconds, red lasers searching for the bracelets. The red lights turned green and the metal deployed, embracing Steve’s body in a white iron suit, decorated with a red star and blue stripe on its chest. 

‘Deploying complete, sir.’ 

‘Good job buddy, now take him to Hawk and Banner.’

It was the last thing the captain could hear. His vision slowly turning dark again. His mind too far gone to even question what was happening to him.

Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? 

 

Tony took a step back as the suit lighted up. Their mission was a success. After months of searching they had finally located their captain. The white suit, controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S., took off, blasting through walls and ceilings. Taking the unconscious man inside to the safety of his team waiting outside. 

‘Hawk, Banner, he’s coming your way. Get ready to move.’ Natasha walked out of the prison cell, down the dark corridor. Tony not far behind. 

‘Okay guys, you heard her, time to pack up. Party’s over.’ They continued to walk, catching up with Loki and Thor who were both covered in dirt and sweat. Mjölnir and Loki’s daggers dripping with the blood of the countless bodies lying still at their feet.

‘Seems like you had quite the party.’ Tony said while placing his hand on Thor’s shoulder. ‘Is this what brotherly bonding is like?’

Loki stared at the holes in the wall the Stars & Stripes left behind while taking the captain out of this underground layer. ‘Are you absolutely positive Steven is safe in that mechanical body?’ 

‘Don’t worry Lokes, I trust J with my life.’

‘Yes, well it is not your life that is at stake now, is it?’ Loki answered with a snare.

‘Guys, leave the fighting for later, we’ve got to get out of here, fast. It’s approximately a 10 minute run to get back to the surface. We’re at least a hundred feet underground now. This place will self-destruct any minute now.’ 

‘Who said anything about running?’ Thor asked while spinning Mjölnir. A devious smirk on his face. ‘Man of Iron, hold Natasha and follow my lead.’ He looked at Loki. ‘Brother-’

‘Ow no! No, for Norns sake, no! I will not let a buffoon such as yourself d-’ Unfortunately for Loki, Thor’s mind was already made up. He grabbed his younger brother by his waist before he could even finish his sentence. Pulling him close at his side and holding him tightly. Way too close and way too tight for Loki’s liking. 

Thor made one last large swing aiming at the ceiling. The rotating strength blasted them through the many floors of the hide out, only to stop just in front of the entrance. 

‘There, 10 seconds.’ Thor grinned as he let go of Loki who was clinging on to him for dear life. ‘I despise you, brother…’ He said while letting go as soon as he felt solid ground underneath his feet. He opened his mouth to let out another snare but was shushed as an arrow flew lightning fast between the two brothers. They snapped their necks, their gaze following the flying object as it pierced through the chest of a badly injured Hydra assassin who was aiming a gun at the gods. He stood for a good 5 seconds, before collapsing to the ground.  
‘Bout god damn time you got up here. Come on, get in de plane.’ Barton hissed through his Bluetooth earphone, watching them from the escape vehicle.

‘Ohw! Since cap’s not here to say it, I will! Language!’ Tony replied, flying towards the black plane. 

‘Does he ever take anything serious?’ Loki asked himself, not really expecting an answer. 

‘He does, he just doesn’t let it show.’ Natasha gave him a pat on the shoulder, running towards the plane, the two brothers at her side.

Barton took off as soon as he could, not even waiting for the door to be closed. The ground started to shake violently as the plane was taking off. The entire field was collapsing in on itself, destroying Hydra’s layer, burying every Hydra agent along with it.

‘How is he?’ Banner asked, impatiently pacing back and forth. His eyes never straying from the iron suit, carefully strapped on a small table in the middle of the plane. 

Natasha and Tony stared at each other before turning their gaze back at the team who were all eagerly waiting their answer.

‘Been better.’ Tony answered with a sigh, a bitter expression on his face.


	2. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's first day awake after the rescue. How will he react to his friends who just want to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> Jeej, just uploaded my second chapter… I didn’t even think anybody would be interested a second chapter! Thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments on the first chapter. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Now, as I already told you guys, I’m Dutch so English is not my native language. If you find any spelling errors or mistakes in syntax, please let me know!  
> Feedback is always welcome!

‘Who’s strong and brave… here to save the American Way…?’

‘Steve, please. At least try to eat some broth.’ Bruce sigh deeply as he held a spoon in front of the captain’s mouth but the broken voice of his friend continued.

‘Who vows to fight like a… a man for what’s right, night and day…?’

‘Steve.’

‘Who will campaign door-to-door for America… C-carry the flag shore to shore for America…’ Steve coughed loudly. His throat dry and sore from the constant chanting of his USO song.

‘So, this song. Was it for a campaign? Did you use to sing it?’ Bruce tried to make contact with the man resting in bed. It took Steve two weeks to regain consciousness after they rescued him. He was shaking heavily, his skin glistening in a cold sweat the very moment he had opened his eyes. There was nothing Bruce could do but to inject the man with a strong sedative as he started to scream and rip all the tubes from his body.

‘Why didn’t you call me Bruce?’ 

Bruce turned around and saw Tony leaning against the doorway, his arms folded. 

‘J.A.R.V.I.S. told me he had woken up. You can’t keep any secrets here cause, you know… it’s my house.’ Tony walked into the room and gave Bruce a cup of fresh coffee. He sat down on the bed at the captain’s side. 

‘I wanted a moment alone with him before contacting you guys. I was hoping… well actually, I’m not really sure what I was hoping for.’

‘What’s he saying?’ Tony asked while trying to make out the lyrics from Steve’s murmuring. ‘Hey Rogers, let’s sing together. Come on, tell me where you’re at.’

Steve kept staring at the ceiling. His chapped lips still moving. ‘Who will redeem, heed the call for America… Who’ll rise or… fall, give his all, for America…’ 

‘He was screaming and scratching at his IV when he woke up. I couldn’t reach him so I had to sedate him.’ Bruce took off his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. ‘He hasn’t stopped recapping this- song, ever since.’

‘Well, at least he’s awake.’ Tony stood up and grabbed the medical journal which Banner had kept up with care. ‘It’s getting late, I’ll take over watch. Go to bed, get some sleep. You look even worse than your lovely green alter-ego.’ He could hear Banner sigh with a hint of laughter. ‘What? I’m serious, at least Hulk’s got some color. You’re as pale as a ghost.’

‘Yes, well, it’s been a long day.’ Bruce stood up, stretched his limbs and yawned. ‘Call me if anything happens. Anything at all.’ 

‘Yes dad.’

Banner took some notes before he left. He went straight for his room, leaving Tony in charge.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Hey J, do me a favor and search the web for that song.’ Tony asked while sitting next to Steve, Stark Tablet in hand. 

‘Certainly, sir.’ It took J.A.R.V.I.S. a mere second to come up with the results. ‘I’ve found over one hundred and twenty-four hits, sir. Including video footage, soundtracks, Wikipedia links, fan sites and viruses. The song is titled; Star Spangled Man. Created during WW II, written for Steve Rogers after he got injected with the Super-Soldier serum. A stage act, creating ‘Captain America’, increasing bond sales with over 10% in every state.’

‘Thanks, drop the soundtracks and fan sites. And please, do not touch those viruses. It’s a real pain in the ass to get rid of them. Just show me one of those videos.’ Tony took a bite out of his chocolate chip cookie, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could in the plastic chair. 

‘Yes, sir.’

An old video popped up on Tony’s tablet. It showed a young, insecure Captain who was trying his best to be a good actor, a good salesman. The black and white video might be old but Tony could clearly hear the slight tremble in the man’s voice. He sniggered softly, not believing this was the same guy he had fought with side by side against aliens and a self-proclaimed god. 

‘Song’s catchy, not really my style though.’ He sighed. ‘and you know I’m all about style.’ He continued to watch a little while longer. 

‘Sir, the Captain’s heartrate is increasing rapidly, blood pressure reaching dangerous levels.’

‘Hhm? What?’ Tony looked up from his tablet and saw how Steve was slowly clawing deep within the flesh of his arm, IV hanging loose. His fingers covered in his own blood, skin tissue deep under his fingernails. He was panting heavily, sweat dripping down his temple. His eyes large and filled with terror.

‘Steve!’ Tony jumped to his feet, dropping the tablet. He grabbed the captain’s wrists, trying to keep them separated. ‘Steve! Stop this!’ 

‘LET ME GO!’ Steve screamed from the top of his lungs. He pulled his hands free with ease. He clenched his fist aiming straight for Tony’s stomach and send him flying to the other end of the room. 

‘Shit!’ Tony cursed under his breath, getting back up on his feet and grabbing his stomach. 

‘Would you like for me to deploy your suit, sir?’ J.A.R.V.I.S. asked calmly.

‘Rogers, stop it, I don’t want to hurt you! It’s me, remember?’ Tony stood up straight, ignoring the pain in his back and lower abdomen. ‘We’re a team, come on, our super hero band needs their lead.’ He looked at Steve who was staring back at him like a wild animal driven into a corner, facing death. Tony walked towards him slowly, holding his hands in the air. ‘I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to help.’ 

Steve, still breathing heavily, stared at Tony. He didn’t move. 

 

Tony took a small step, and then another, making sure not to frighten the cornered man. Then, it happened. He was so focused on the Captain that he did not see the tablet still laying on the ground. 

He tripped, activating the tablet making it continue to play the video.

Steve let himself fall, his back now against the wall as he saw Tony tumbling towards him. He covered his ears and shut his eyes as tears were rushing down his face. 

‘Rogers!’ Tony regained his balance by grabbing Steve’s shoulders. He could see the exact moment the soldier’s petrified eyes snapped to survival mode. 

‘Ohw fuck…’ 

Steve pushed himself from the wall, throwing Tony onto the blood covered bed.

‘At ease soldier! At ease!’ Tony screamed as Steve came running towards him. He straddled the man, pinning him down. He grabbed Tony by his throat with one hand, the other raised into a fist, ready to hit him with another blow, ready to kill.

‘Jarvis, a little help here! Get Thor and Banner! Now!’ 

‘What in Norns name is the matter?!’ Both Steve and Tony turned their gaze towards the door were Loki was standing. His eyes showing nothing more than pure disbelief.

‘Lokes, perfect timing!’ 

Steve looked back at Tony, he placed both his hands around his throat, blinded by fear. 

‘Steven, stop!’ Loki jumped, hooking his arms underneath the man’s armpits. ‘Forgive me for this.’ He whispered as he put his heel on Steve’s tailbone, kicking it with all his strength and pulling him back. He could hear Steve growling in pain and was able to pull him off Tony, falling to the ground together.

Tony coughed loudly. The sudden burst of oxygen made him feel lightheaded and seeing spots. He could hear Loki struggle to keep Steve on the ground. He could hear them fighting.

It didn’t take long for Thor and Banner to enter the room. Banner ran straight towards Tony as soon as he saw the blood-stained bed, stepping on his tablet and stopping the repeated song it was playing.

Loki saw Steve’s expression changing the moment the music stopped. The survival mode faded, leaving nothing but confusion and hurt in his countenance. It reminded Loki of a small child, lost in a world it did not belong. It reminded him of himself when he was young. Seeing the man like this filled him with sorrow, his heart aching as if pierced by his own daggers. 

‘Steven…?’ 

It was Thor who grabbed Rogers by his shoulders, pulling him off his little brother with all his might. He threw the man to the ground, pulling an arm between his shoulder blades and placing his knee in the small of his back, holding him down. 

‘We are not your enemies, Steve!’ Thor roared as he held the Captain in place.

Banner came running to his side, a syringe in hand.

‘I’m so sorry Steve…’ He took hold of the man’s free arm, placing his knee on his wrist to hold it down. Carefully, he stuck the needle in his arm, injecting its content deep within the muscle tissue. It only took a few seconds for de sedative to work its magic. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four men were now sitting at the kitchen bar, all with a drink in hand, all at a loss for words. 

‘Care to explain what happened in there?’ Bruce started, looking at Tony who was pouring himself his third glass of scotch. 

‘There’s not much to tell. I was sitting next to him, fiddling with my tablet, which you broke by the way, thank you very much, and the next moment, bam. Fighting.’

‘So, the good Captain confronted you without any provocation?’ Thor asked while raising his glass for a refill. ‘Didn’t he recognize you?’

‘Nope, as if he had never seen my handsome face before... Look, I was only trying to help. He was hurting himself pretty badly. You saw the wound in his arm, right?’

Banner nodded. ‘It’s not uncommon for victims of abuse and torture to cause self-harm.’ He sighed. ‘I really think he needs professional help.’

‘No can do Doc. We still don’t know what happened the night Rogers disappeared. Those Hydra guys are like rats, they could be everywhere, even in hospitals.’ Tony downed his third drink in one big gulp. ‘We don’t know if he’ll be safe anywhere else besides here.’ 

‘Well, maybe we should put him on medication, just until he’s in a stable condition.’

The three men looked at each other. None of them really in support of drugging their captain but knowing they have little choice. 

‘There was music.’ Loki spoke from the corner of the bar, almost in a whisper.

‘What was that, brother?’

‘The moment I entered the chamber, I heard music. What was that?’

Tony frowned at the raven-haired man, not really understanding what this had to do with anything that had happened. ‘I was searching for information on a song Steve was murmuring. J, what’s it called again?’

‘Star spangled man, Sir.’ 

‘I saw a change in the good Captain as soon as Doctor Banner broke your device. I believe the events to be connected, somehow.’

‘A change? Brother, the man attempted murder, he is ill of mind.’ 

‘I’m positive that was what it must have looked like for you but I’m self-assured in what I saw. I need not to remind you I can see through any façade.’ Loki snarled, feeling a little guilty directly after. ‘Now, if you’ll excuse me, I would like to continue my rest.’ Loki stood up from his barstool and walked towards the elevator, leaving the three men with their much-needed drink.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt warm and kind like the rays of the sun. A feeling Steve had not experienced in what felt like ages. He could sense the core of the warmth on his antecubital, spreading gently through the rest of his arm, to his shoulder and down his spine. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling, feeling the warmth seeping away, a lingering pain taking its place.

‘Evening Steve. Trouble sleeping?’

Steve narrowed his eyes. He recognized the voice but did not dare to believe, nor trust, his memory. He looked at his side, a stray tear slowly making its way down his temple, disappearing in his hairline as he saw the man sitting next to him. 

‘Bucky…?’ Steve could hardly say the man’s name. His mouth dry from screaming.

‘The one and only, it’s been a while.’

Steve kept staring at the man, his brain trying to process what his eyes are witnessing. Bucky cleared his throat and placed his hand on top of the captain’s, letting their fingers intertwine. 

‘You should go back to sleep Rogers. Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you wake up.’ He could see the man fighting the drowsiness caused by the sedative still running through his veins. He leaned forward, letting his head rest against the other man’s temple. He kept whispering words of consolation, his thumb softly stroking the back of the man’s hand. Steve, still not believing his best friend, his dead friend, was now sitting next to him. His only explanation was that he was either dreaming or hallucinating. It did not matter though, for this was the first time in months he felt safe and secure. He decided not to question the man’s presence but to simple enjoy his hallucination for as long as it would last.

Bucky fell asleep at the captain’s side, still holding hands. They cherished each other’s presence, both enjoying their first peaceful sleep in many months. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky woke up in a panic as two cold hands were resting on his head. One positioned on the top of his head the other covering his mouth, almost blocking his nostrils which made it nearly impossible to breath. He tried to grab his attacker who was standing behind him but froze as soon as he felt the hands moving, twisting his head.

‘Make one move, one sound… and I’ll snap your neck.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow my! An unknown character has entered the story! And how on earth did Bucky get involved in all of this?! Stick around for chapter 3 to find out! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the story so far! Planning to upload the next chapter within a week.


	3. White lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow fanfic lovers!
> 
> I’d like to present to you chapter 3 of Sing me one last song.  
> It might be seen as a bit of a filler, but it was necessary as a build-up for the next chapter.  
> Again, I really hope you’ll like it and please let me know what you think! Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Also, please let me know the spelling errors or mistakes in syntax I made.

‘Make one move, one sound… and I’ll snap your neck.’

Bucky raised his hands in defeat, his heart pumping loudly in his chest. ‘If you would just let me explain-’

‘Who are you? How did you get past Jarvis unnoticed?’ 

‘I will talk but not here.’ Bucky looked down at Steve who was still snoring softly. ‘I don’t want him to wake up.’

A minute of silence went by. The attacker withdrew his hands and Bucky let out a breath he did not realize he was holding in. He could feel a shiver running down his spine, however, as a gun was now placed against the back of his head. 

‘Keep your hands where I can see them and stand up slowly. One suspicious move and your brain will be splattered all over the place.’

Bucky grinned, doing as he was told. He was pushed towards the living room, gun still aimed at his head. There, the entire team was gathered. Thor, Bruce and Tony sitting on the cough and Clint on the white, leather armchair. They all stared in surprise at the two entering the room.

‘I didn’t know we were inviting friends.’ Tony stood up. ‘Who are you? Nat, who is this guy and why is he in my house?’

‘Aah, Lady Natasha, I should have known. Who else would be able to sneak up on me like that.’ Bucky slowly turned around, a nervous laugh decorating his face. ‘I can assure you, this is all a complete misunderstanding.’ He slowly dropped his hands. A bright green light emitting from his body, revealing the trickster underneath. ‘Tadah.’

‘Loki?! What were you-? Why were you disguised like that?!’

‘I will explain myself but I would very much appreciate it if you would lower your weapon first.’

Natasha hesitated for a moment, staring deep into the Liesmith’s emerald eyes in search of any signs of mischief. She found none and lowered her gun, eventually. ‘I’ll give you ten seconds.’

Loki sighed, turning to the rest of the group. ‘The good captain does not seem to recognize any of us. His mind clouded by hurt, anxiety and uncertainty.’ Loki sat down on the coffee table. ‘I was hoping he could identify an old comrade. Someone more dear to him than any of us… Doctor Banner took me to the Captain America-exhibit at the Smithsonian Museum. It was there that I learned about James Buchanan Barnes. A former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment and childhood friend of Steve Rogers.’ 

Loki thought back to the day the doctor had invited him to go to the museum. Tony brought in mail, leaving the advertising leaflets on the kitchen bar where Loki was just pouring himself a cup of his favorite Midgardian drink, coffee. One particular leaflet caught his eye. A coupon, it’s cover decorated with a blue square and a white star and red and white stripes. “This weekend only, Smithsonian museum complex, 40% off. Come visit our newly renovated halls dedicated to earth’s greatest hero; Captain America!” He sniggered at the picture of a smiling Steve Rogers on the back of the leaflet. Those soft blue eyes and perfect white teeth making him look more like a saint than a super soldier. It was Bruce who had caught him staring. He told Loki he was planning on going today and asked if he would like to come along. After some reluctance and hesitation, Loki decided to trust him and the two of them spent their entire day trying to visit as many museums as they could. They had it all, culture, history, art, science and, for some reason, a museum dedicated to philately. Which, until this day, Loki had no idea why. The highlight was, of course, the Captain America exhibition. Banners, paintings, photographs and videos. The story of a young man in poor health becoming a legendary war hero, then, under tragic circumstances gets sealed in freezing temperatures only to wake up seventy years later and to realize all his friends deceased. Yes, fate is most cruel to those who deserve nothing but kindness and contentment.

‘Hello! Midgard to Asgard, answer me!’ Tony snapped his fingers right in front of Loki’s face, bringing him back to the present. ‘Anybody home?!’

‘Loki,-’ Bruce looked at him in all seriousness, sitting on the edge of the couch. ‘That friend, he died during the war. He died right in front of Steve. You know that. If anything, you could have made Steve’s condition worse.’ 

‘Steven’s mind is long gone!’ Loki snarled. ‘He can’t seem to separate reality from memory! And if he feels safe in the arms of a dead man than I do not see reason why we should not let him!’

Tony grabbed Loki by his shirt, pulling him back on his feet. ‘And how were you planning on doing that, huh?! Living two lives is impossible, even for a god! Fuck! You could have made shit worse!’

‘I would give up on my existence!’ Loki spat as he pushed Tony away, leaving everybody silent. 

‘Brother, I do not understand of what you speak, nor am I acquainted with the man you speak of as the captain’s greatest friend,-’ Thor stood up, placing his hands on his younger brother’s slim shoulders, gently but firmly. ‘-but I will not let you take your own life.’ Thor’s voice was heavy with determination and sadness. His blue eyes pleading for the younger man to take back his words. 

‘I will do no such thing, brother.’ Loki took a step back. ‘I’ll merely disappear, the being known as Loki, gone. I will live the rest of my life, the rest of Steven’s life as the man he values most.’ 

Thor kept his eyes on him, his hands still firmly placed on Loki’s shoulders, reluctant to let go. ‘I do not hear any difference. I will not lose my brother!’

‘All my life, I have done nothing but lie and deceive, causing chaos where ever I went!’ He looked at the other Avengers. ‘Everywhere… I would not hesitate to let such a dreadful being perish in order to finally be of good use to the closest thing I could call a friend.’

‘You’re wrong, kiddo.’ Clint said while staring at the ceiling. 

‘What is it you mean by that?’ 

‘Steve does not think of you as despicable, none of us do. Well, at least not anymore.’

‘Listen, we will never know how much this Buck guy really meant for Steve. What we do know is that he needs us, all of us. Including his God of Mischief.’ Tony said after taking a deep breath to calm himself. ‘I understand you mean well, but he would never forgive any of us if we would let you do this.’ 

Loki found himself in a state he hasn’t been in since he was a small child. He was at a loss for words. A state he dreaded most, it made him feel defenseless and vulnerable. His silver tongue, the only skill he had truly mastered, forsaking him. Why would these mortals care so much for him to stay?

‘Well than,-’ Natasha, noticing the slight panic in Loki’s eyes, took a big step forward. ‘-let’s continue.’ She waited for Loki to take a seat in silence, he did not dare to look at the others. ‘As you all know, Clint and I have been working together with S.H.I.E.L.D. to try and find survivors among the ruins of HYDRA’s secret layer. Unfortunately, we found none.’ She watched as everybody sat back in disappointment, sighing and rolling their eyes. 

‘Ninety percent got declared dead on arrival, the other ten percent were more dead than alive and bit down on a kill-pill the moment they saw us, shouting ‘hail hydra!’. Gone within seconds.’ Clint continued, his feet crossed and dangling over the chair’s arm. ‘So, we won’t be getting any kind of information from them…’

Bruce rubbed his hands over his face. ‘Great, so we’ve got nothing to go on.’ 

‘There is one thing.’ Natasha took out her phone, showing a picture of a flash drive. ‘It’s the only kind of documentation we could find, there were no other records what so ever.’ 

‘What’s on it?’ Tony asked staring at the picture.

‘We don’t know yet, Nick put his best men on it, trying to decrypt it.’

‘No he did not, If he did, he would have invited me.’ Tony stood up. ‘J, pack my stuff, we’re going to pay uncle Nick a visit.’

‘Unfortunately, I am not physically capable of doing so, sir. I could, however, ready your suit.’ 

‘Who said I needed anything more than that?’ Tony barged through the living room and down the stairs towards his work space. 

‘We should go as well.’ Natasha looked at Clint. ‘There’s still some things I’d like to go through and I want to speak to Fury.’ 

Clint nodded. ‘Could you guys stay here? for Steve.’

Thor stood up and straightened his back. ‘Rest assured, I shall protect the good captain with my life. You have my word.’ 

‘I’m not going anywhere even if you tried and make me.’ Banner said, sipping at his coffee.

Barton looked at Loki, who simply nodded with a forced smile before sinking back into his thoughts.

‘Good, we’re counting on you guys.’ He looked at Natasha and together they went to the rooftop of Stark tower. They got into their jet, following Tony who was rocketing towards S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in one of his many red and golden suits.

 

 

‘I am sorry to interrupt but mister Rogers has awakened. He is asking for water.’ J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke, his voice as soothing as ever.

‘Water?’ Bruce stood up as fast as he could. ‘He asked for water? That’s terrific.’ He skipped past Thor a bit clumsy and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water while constantly murmuring about how great this was. He stopped halfway, putting the glass of water on the bar. ‘I’ve got to get some stuff from my room, could you guys bring this to him? I’ll be there in a second!’ Bruce did not wait for an answer, he quickly made his way towards the elevator and hopped in. 

‘You should go brother.’ Thor looked at Loki. ‘I think you owe him an explanation as to how it was possible for his fallen comrade to stand at his side.’ 

Loki swallowed thickly and then nodded. Norns, he hated it when his brother was right. He grabbed the glass of water and went to Steve’s room.

He knocked on the door before opening it carefully. He walked in slowly, trying his best not to startle the man. Steve looked at him, his eyes hollow and dull. Well, at least he was reacting to his environment.

‘Please, do not feel threatened by my presence.’ Loki spoke softly, almost in a whisper. He sat down on the plastic chair next to Steve, holding out the glass. ‘The Artificial Intelligence told us you requested water.’

Steve nodded slowly, his hands trembling as his nerves got the better of him. He reached out to take the glass from Loki’s hands.

‘Would you… would you like for me to help you?’ 

Steve focused al his energy on his hands hoping to steady them but he failed. He tried to hold on to the glass but let it fall out of his hands as soon as Loki let go, spilling the water over Loki’s lap. The glass now in a thousand pieces on the floor. 

‘I-I am so sorry…!’ the captain spoke softly, his voice trembling in fear. He looked at Loki, panic written on his face. ‘Ow god, I’m sorry…’ He got out of bed as fast as he could, letting himself fall upon his knees. He grabbed as much glass as he could, not even flinching as it cut the skin of his fingers. 

‘Steven, stop it, please!’ Loki lowered himself to his knees and grabbed his wrist. He could feel the man’s tension building as he froze completely under his touch. ‘Your hands…’

‘Your clothes… I ruined them…’ He did not dare to look Loki in the eye. 

‘It’s okay! Really, it’s alright! Here, look.’ Loki sat up straight and waved a green hand over his wet clothes, drying them instantly. ‘See? no harm done.’ 

Steve stared at the dry clothes with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open. 

‘Would you please let go of the glass and stretch out your hands?’ Loki waited for Steve to do so and placed his hands a few inches above the captain’s. ‘This will not hurt in the slightest, all you have to do is sit still.’

A warm, yellow glow emitted from Loki’s hands. Steve looked at the light display in awe, feeling surprisingly calm. He could feel the pain of the cuts ebbing away. It felt warm and kind… like the rays of the sun…? 

‘My mother taught me how to use my Seiðr for healing. Granted, I am not even close to being as experienced and knowledgeable as she is, but it will suffice.’ 

‘It was you…’ Steve looked back at his hands, the cuts had disappeared and so did Loki’s Seiðr. ‘So it wasn’t a dream after all.’ Steve looked up at Loki, a careful smile on his face. ‘Than Bucky really was here.’

Loki could feel his heart plunge to his stomach and even though he knew it was physically not possible, it still hurt so bad.

‘No, Steve, your friend… I-’

‘Sorry I’m late.’ Bruce entered the room holding his laptop in one hand, a suitcase in the other and a lot of paperwork under his arm. ‘What happened? Why are you sitting on the ground?’

‘Nothing.’ Loki answered quickly, pulling Steve up on his feet. ‘I will leave him in your good care doctor.’ He left the room as fast as he could and stormed for the rooftop. The cold winds felt like ice on his flushed face but it didn’t bother him. He paced back and forth, cursing under his breath.

Why was it so much easier to deceive and delude? Why was honesty such an unfeasible character trait to him? He tried to calm himself, taking in deep breaths of polluted Manhattan air while constant noise ringed in his ears. Why Tony chose to build his tower in a city like this, he would never understand. 

It was times like these that he longed for Asgard’s tranquil forests. The dewey morning fields where he could read in peace underneath the great trees, a cloud of apple blossom in the air. He had not to dread his father, taking away his books and forcing him to the training grounds where he would get beaten up mercilessly by the other students. He had not to fear the warriors three and Lady Sif calling him argr for practicing his Seiðr. Ow how he missed that peaceful solitude.

He decided on locking himself in his room for the rest of the day, only to come out during dinner. Banner shared his concern on Steve’s memory. Not only did the super soldier not remember his Avenger friends, he also didn’t seem to remember anything regarding his past. Not Brooklyn nor the war. The only aspect of his life he could recall, besides the five months of hell, was the fellow soldier Barnes. Bruce said this was probably caused by the constant feeling of guilt eating away at his conscience. But, there was some good news as well. He had taken his first bites of solid food since he got rescued. It was only two bites of bread, but still. 

Loki agreed to watch over Steve during the night. He knew Banner needed his rest and the thought of his uncouth brother being a caregiver made him shiver. He went down to Steve’s room who was already fast asleep. He sat down next to the man and kindly chuckled at his soft snoring. He laid his head to rest on his folded arms on top of the mattress and kept staring at Steve’s peaceful, pale face. He’d almost thought him dead if it wasn’t for the light snoring.

‘Do not fear, brave captain… I’ll stand guard during the night.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it for chapter 3, hope you liked it! like I said before, I’ll be writing a story on to how Loki got part of the avengers group.
> 
> Next chapter will be revealing some of the torture Steve had to go through during his time with H.Y.D.R.A. So, get your ticket ready for the feels train, departing in chapter 4!


	4. A change of scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow midgardians!
> 
> Jeej, chapter 4 is now ready to roll. FINALLY. It took me quite some time to write this one, but I’m happy the way it turned out. Hope you guys like it as well!
> 
> Please, leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

Steve opened his eyes to the sound of a song he knew all too well. A song dedicated to him, to Captain America. To his bravery, his strength and his loyalty. A song which made him feel like nothing more but a circus monkey. He struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open, the sight of total darkness not changing. 

He was sitting on the ground. His knees pressed against his chest, his arms tightly folded around his legs, head resting upon his knees. Every joint in his body ached, a nagging, burning pain reaching from the tip of his toes to the back of his throbbing head. He tried to raise his head and stretch his limps, hoping to subdue the pain. He stretched his legs a mere inch before his toes bumped onto a wall. With narrowed eyes and his heartrate increasing, he tried to stretch his arms. His hands quickly connected with the wooden barricade as well. He scanned his surrounding with his fingertips. Above, underneath, left and right but all he felt was the texture of wood, forcing his body into this cramped position. 

He felt a cold sweat breaking out and tried to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart. But even doing something as simple as expanding his chest proved to be difficult as his knees kept his lungs from fully extending. ‘No… Shit… shit, shit, shit, shit!’

He clenched his hands into fists, hitting the wall in front of him as hard as he could but it was in vain. How could a simple wooden board still stand after being hit by his superhuman strength punches?! He tried again, and again and again. Just as long till his fists started bleeding. He felt helpless and weak, soft whispering cries rolling from the back of his throat only to be followed by primal screaming as he started kicking and punching with all his might. 

‘HEY?! HEY, LET ME OUT! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?! TONY?! CLINT?! THOR?! BANNER?! NATASHA?!... Loki… anybody, please… Let me out…’ 

After a while, the panic which had taken over Steve’s entire body started to fade, leaving him trembling and cold. His cries for help remained unanswered and he could feel the uncontrollable flow of tears rushing down his face. And that song… that bloody song just kept repeating.

How long had he been crying? How long had he been trapped inside this box? Steve stared at his hands, not even knowing if he could really see them or if it was all in his head. His fingertips had gone numb at some point after scratching them over the wooden board. He had tried so desperately to get out, the adrenaline kick had blocked the pain at first but as soon as the hormone was driven from his blood, he could feel the lancinating pain striking him as splinters pierced his flesh and underneath his bloodied fingernails. 

He squirmed and placed his hands on his abdomen, trying to calm his growling stomach. He felt lightheaded and weak of hunger and thirst, constantly fading in and out of consciousness. He couldn’t even tell anymore whether he was awake or asleep. The song had started to lose form, becoming nothing more than constant echoing of empty lyrics. It felt like a drug, intoxicating his brain. 

Steve had almost given up hope. His chapped lips moving brainlessly along to the song, without making any sound. He could hear a loud, buzzing noise over his head but didn’t bother to look up. He knew he could not lift his head and look skywards anyway. Then, the music stopped and a brilliant white light blinded him completely as a gust of cold air made his skin shiver. Two pair of hands grabbed his arms and pulled him out of his desperate plight. He screamed in pain as his body got hauled straight, every cramped muscle protesting heavily to the sudden change of position. 

‘Ah, if it is not the great Captain America. Welcome, mister Rogers. Oh it’s almost like unboxing a birthday present.’ A man spoke to him in a merry tone. 

Steve growled in pain as he tried to look up, his neck and head making heavy protest to the movement. He instinctively scanned the cold, open room, looking for an exit but couldn’t find one. There was a large metal box in the middle of the room, its lid lying on the floor. Next to it stood a table with two chairs and a white cloth covering it.

He was surrounded by five men in black uniforms and masks. Four of them holding him down, one leaning against the table, his arms crossed. Those clothes looked… familiar. Steve’s eyes widened as he remembered their origin.

The man leaning against the table walked towards him, casually. ‘I see you recognize these… relics.’ He showed off his uniform, a long black leather coat, the characteristic red skull and six tentacles sewn on its shoulders. ‘I’m so happy that you do, I really am. It wasn’t easy to get my hands on these World War II HYDRA outfits but it was worth it. They do fit like a glove you know.’ The man smiled brightly. ‘I was almost about to give up, but then I thought to myself… I will have the greatest superhero on earth in my company,-’ He looked down at Steve as he was held on his knees, weakly trying to break free. The man took hold of Steve’s hair, pulling him closer. His kind smile instantly turning false. ‘-better try my best to make him feel right at home.’

He pushed Steve hard to the ground as he let go of his hair. ‘You must be hungry.’ The kind smile return. He snapped his fingers, signaling two of the men holding Steve down to the table. ‘Did you know the human body can maintain without food for months? As for water… well, he wouldn’t last for more than three days, give or take a few hours.’ He walked towards the table, sitting down on one of the chairs, his henchmen standing at his side. One of them pulled off the cloth, revealing a perfectly set table. Steve was roughly pulled on his feet and dragged towards the table. They pushed him down on the free chair, opposite of the man who was now pouring himself a glass of red wine. 

‘Who are you?’ Steve asked weakly, his dry throat hurting with the vibrations of his vocal cords. 

‘Oh! Where are my manners? I am Noud Schmidt, head of HYDRA and successor of the great Johann Schmidt.’

Steve swallowed, trying to control his nerves. It took him every last bit of his energy to remain focused. ‘What do you want from me?’

‘For now, just a nice dinner.’ Noud took hold of Steve’s glass and filled it with ice cubes and water. ‘You must be thirsty, you haven’t drunk anything in three days after all.’ 

Steve froze, staring at the glass.

‘Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned… or is it?’ He chuckled softly. ‘I don’t think you have a choice though. Even you must be feeling the effects of dehydration pretty bad by now. Dizziness, indistinctness, palpitations, insufferable headaches.’ He put Steve’s glass next to his plate as one of the henchmen removed the cloche, revealing a perfectly cooked steak and steamed carrots. ‘I think you’ve only got two options by now Steve. Drink and live or don’t and die within the next ten hours or so.’ The man’s voice was soft, making it sound like he actually felt sorry for him. Like he had no control over Steve’s fate what so ever. ‘I do think your Avenger friends would be disappointed if you don’t though, death being such an easy way out.’ He smiled and waited for Steve to answer. 

A long minute went by without either one of them making a sound or move. Noud’s smile slowly disappeared in an angry glare. ‘I’ll be honest with you Rogers, I’ll tell you exactly what I want from you.’ His voice was low and filled with disgust and hatred. He stood up, slamming the palms of hands on the table. 

‘I will not let you die just yet. You will stay here and suffer, I’ll make you pray for every single breath you take to be your last. I’ll make you scream in agony, cry in shame and pleading for mercy in the blissful form of death. I’ll break you, Captain. I’ll make you lose every last drop of sanity as your body keeps mending only to be ripped apart over and over again.’ His words were dripping with poison. He nodded at one of his henchmen. The man on Steve’s left grabbed his head, yanking it backwards. With one hand on Steve’s forehead, he used the other to set his finger deep into Steve’s jawline, forcing his mouth to open.

Noud grabbed the glass of water from the table and straddled Steve’s lap. ‘It’s funny how something so simple as dehydration can take down earth’s mightiest hero.’ He let his fingers tangle with Steve’s sweat covered hair and pulled it roughly. He slowly moved his hips in a forward motion into Steve’s groin as he let his hand glide down softly, from his temple to his neck to his chest. Steve could feel his cold, slender fingers through his suit. ‘Just comes to show that beneath all that muscle, all that power, still remains that weak ordinary mortal from Brooklyn.’ He purred into Steve ear, his lips caressing the soft skin. ‘You should have just taken the water Steve.’ He kissed Steve’s temple before pinching his nose shut and poured the water down his throat. 

Steve struggled as he tried to swallow down the icy water. He could feel his lungs burning as most of it went down his trachea. Noud let go of his nose, smiling while Steve coughed heavily, enjoying the feeling of Steve’s squirming legs underneath him. Tears were forming in the corners of Steve’s eyes and water ran from his nose.

‘Oh my dearest convict.’ He kissed Steve’s cold and chapped lips, wiping away a tear with his thumb as his hand rested on his cheek. ‘We will have so much fun together.’ He carelessly let the glass fall on the ground and took hold of Steve’s bloodied hands, studying them carefully. ‘Funny. You know how in movies when someone gets buried alive and the first thing they do is kicking and screaming and scratching their nails against the wooden top, hoping they can claw their way out? I always thought that no one in their right mind would do such a thing but… apparently, they do! You truly are amazing captain, teaching me something new within the first half hour that we know each other. You don’t have to try again though, the inside of your lovely box is made from wood but I had the outside made out of vibranium. I couldn’t risk you escaping, so I spared no expense.’ 

Steve threw his head back and panted. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath and fight the pain in his sensitive fingers.

‘What’s wrong, rogers? Are you going to beg me for mercy already?’ Noud’s laughter was short-lived as the captain head-butted him as hard as he could. Resulting in a broken eye socket and nose. 

‘Never.’ 

‘You fucking piece of shit!’ Noud grabbed a shard of glass from the ground and stabbed it between Steve’s ribs, making the man scream in pain. 

‘Try recovering from this!’ He hissed while slowly pushing the glass further into the wound till it completely disappeared in his flesh. He let his fingers squirm into his wound a little before retreating his hand. He held it up in the light, watching as the shining drops of blood slowly ran down his hand, painting it red. He smiled and placed his index finger in his mouth, licking it clean. He got of Steve’s lap and placed his other hand on his bleeding nose. ‘Looks like I’ll have to teach you some manners. Put him back in his box! Let’s see how tough our national treasure is after a few more days in solitary confinement.’ 

Steve stood up and grabbed his chair in a swift motion, smashing it against one of the a henchman’s back. His vision started to blur, black spots floating in his sight where ever he looked. He could hear one of the men coming at him from behind. He twisted his torso, reading a kick but stopped halfway as the pain between his ribs got too severe. He tried to fight, he tried so hard not to let the unbearable nausea get the best of him. He had to get out of here, he had to get back to his friends, to warn Fury that HYDRA was still very much alive and that they had to act before it would be too late. Steve knew the fight was over when his vision darkened completely. His entire body went numb and he could hear himself falling to the ground. He could vaguely feel two of the men grabbing his arms and dragging him across the floor. He could hear the sound of the lid getting attached to the box again, hear his heart thundering in the deafening silence that followed. His head feeling like it was about to explode. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek as the upbeat song started to play again. 

 

Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Way~?

Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right, night and day~?

 

He could only hear the first few lines before even his hearing started to fade. 

‘Damn it… damn it… damn it…’

 

 

‘Brother…’

 

‘Brother, wake up…’

 

‘Wake up Loki!’

Loki woke up to the sound of his brother’s concerned voice. His clothes felt damp and strands of raven hair were sticking to his face. He could feel his head throbbing and his mouth felt as dry as a desert.

‘W-why did you wake me?’ Loki asked while rubbing his eyes. His voice soft and hoarse.

‘Jarvis woke me. He told me you were suffering from nightmares and wouldn’t wake up.’ Thor crouched down and placed his hand on Loki’s leg. ‘Are you alright? What were you dreaming?’ 

Loki stared at his brother, letting his words sink into his half-asleep brain. He shivered as he felt a gust of cool wind over his sweat covered skin. ‘I…’ He looked at Steve who was sleeping soundly. ‘I do not recall…’

‘Are you certain? It would be my pleasure to listen if there was anything troubling you.’  
Loki smirked. Yes, he had always hated his brother’s words of concern. Not only had it made him feel small and weak, as if he could not fend for himself without the help of others but he was also asked to share his vulnerabilities and fears. What were his concerns to any other but himself? Why risk another’s judgement when he could deal with these uncertainties by himself. So, Loki decided to stop the questioning with a simple nod. 

‘Have any of the others returned yet?’

‘Nay, they are at S.H.I.E.L.D., still.’

Loki remained silent for a moment. ‘Would you be willing to take over my watch as I change clothes? It seems like I have been sweating quite a bit.’ 

‘Of course, you may even take a bath if you’d wish. It might help you soothe your tensed body. I’ll remain here in your absence.’ Thor knew Loki could easily clean his clothes and himself using his Seiðr, but he also knew his brother would much rather take a cleansing and hopefully relaxing bath instead.

Loki nodded. ‘I thank you for your kindness, Thor.’

He grabbed some clean clothes, filled the bathtub and undressed, neatly putting his dirty clothes in his own dark green laundry basket which even had a nameplate on it, reading; “Lokes”, with a little doodled book next to his name. Tony made it for him after a month of living together in Stark tower. He was getting sick and tired of constantly having to sort their clothes after the maid had washed them so he gave Loki his own basket. It had started out with one deep red basket, which was Tony’s. Then came Loki’s basket and by now, there were five. A bright green one for the doctor, one navy blue for the captain and one bright yellow for his brother. All with their own nameplates. The colorful display somewhat reminded Loki of the Bifröst. He dipped himself in the hot water, almost burning his skin but it felt pleasant.

Loki still felt shivers running down his spine as he thought back to his dream, his nightmare. What was it that he saw? It was the captain. He was held prison, the memory of his cramped position made him feel like he was suffocating. There was another man but he could not recall his name. He could feel a flaming rage within as he recalled the stranger touching Steve, caressing his skin and straddling his lap. How dare he?! How dare he violate his captain like that?!

His? His captain?

If it wasn’t already for the steaming hot water, Loki was sure his face would now be as red as his brother’s cap. Trying to shake the embarrassing feeling, he decided to wash himself as quickly as he could and return to Steve’s side, sending Thor back to his bed.

 

Loki sat down on the plastic chair again and stared at Steve for a bit. He took hold of his blankets and carefully pulled them down to his waist. He lifted Steve’s wide t-shirt with the tip of his fingers, peeking at his ribs. Just as he thought, no wounds or scars there. Was it really just a bad dream?

Loki’s staring was abruptly ended by two hands crushing his wrists. Steve had woken up and, in a panic, tried to push Loki to the ground. 

‘Steven, my apologies for interrupting your sleep.’ Loki tried to keep calm. Raising his voice or trying to push back would only make things worse. ‘I am not here to cause you harm.’  
Steve lowered the pressure of his grip on Loki’s wrists but didn’t let go. ‘Who are you?’

Loki’s hart skipped a beat. This was the first time Steve had shown any form of curiosity towards him. It made him smile but at the same time he could feel sadness washing over him, knowing the captain had no memory of him or any of his friends. 

‘My name is Loki Od… Laufeyson. I come from… a place far from here. We have not been acquainted for that long a time.’ Loki lifted one corner of his mouth in remorse as he thought back to the day he attacked New York. 

Steve eyed him for a second and decided to let go of Loki’s wrists. ‘You were sitting here before, right?’

Loki nodded. 

‘Did we used to be- I mean, are we friends?’

‘I am not certain… You did used to say that we are but…’

‘Was there a reason for you not to trust my words?’ 

‘N-no not necessarily but…’ Loki sighed. ‘I think it would be wise for you to go back to sleep.’

Steve looked at Loki for a moment before turning his vision to the ceiling. ‘The doctor told me so as well but I’ve been asleep for almost an entire week. I feel fine now, I guess. Besides for my brain feeling like a black hole. I would really like to get out… even if it’s only for a quick shower or to see anything else other than these four walls.’

‘Maybe I could assist you?’ Loki stood up and grabbed Steve’s sweater. ‘Let’s go enjoy ourselves some fresh air.’

Loki waited for Steve to put on his sweater and shoes. They took the elevator to the rooftop where they turned their vision towards the night sky. 

‘It’s beautiful…’ Steve mumbled while gazing at the stars.

‘… Do you enjoy stargazing?’

Steve smiled. ‘Don’t you?’ 

Loki looked at the sky again. It made him feel just as miserable as the last time he was here. Sure, there were some stars to be seen but it was nothing compared to the night skies of Asgard. Where stars shine as bright as the diamonds from Svartalfheim’s deepest caves, bathing the fields and gardens in a mystic white hue. He remembered watching them with his mother when he was little and couldn’t sleep. She would always tell stories of great warriors and sorcerers as they lay in the gardens.

‘What’s wrong?’

Loki snapped back, cursing this feeling of homesickness. ‘Nothing Steven.’

‘Yes there is, I can tell by your face. You want to go back? You look tired.’  
‘You’re like, all the worst parts of a girlfriend Rogers!’ Tony landed on his specially designed plateau, walking his little walk of fame while the machinery got him out of his suit. A sight which instantly made Loki a little nervous. He had thrown Tony through a window the last time this scene played after all. 

Steve immediately tensed, as Tony made his way towards them. 

‘It’s good to see you walking around again cap.’ Tony smiled at Steve, getting a small, nervous nod in return.

‘Anthony, did you succeed on your mission?’

‘Why? You think I couldn’t do it? Of course I did. Nothing J and I can’t handle, now where are Thor and Banner?’ Tony reaction was hasted. 

‘They are in their sleeping chambers. Why do you ask? Is something the matter?’

‘Well, not yet. Jarvis, wake up L'Oréal Paris and Doctor Frankenstein. Tell them to come to the rooftop ASAP.’

‘Yes sir, should I tell them about the flash drive?’

‘No, not yet buddy. If we tell them now, all hell will break lose.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for this chapter!
> 
> Damn, this was hard to write! I had so many lovely ideas on how to torture Steve but I wanted to keep it as realistic and ‘in-character’ as possible. So, I searched for a list of his abilities and superpowers… and I came to the conclusion he had it all! I mean, look at the list in this link! 
> 
> https://screenrant.com/unknown-super-powers-captain-america/
> 
> How the flying f*ck am I supposed to write a ‘hurt-Steve’ story?! XD Damn you Steve and all your perfectness! I came to realize that there were only three things every living creature can’t live without… oxygen, food and water. That’s how I got the whole dehydration idea… I guess it works pretty well :D
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it as well cause there will be more… much more torture coming up. I was planning on revealing the content of the flash drive in this chapter but decided on doing so in the next one.


	5. Unraveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> First of all, I am so sorry (and embarrassed) for taking sooooo long to write and upload this chapter! O.O I beg your forgiveness!
> 
> BUT there’s also reason for celebration! I just found out this story has 32 Kudos, 2 bookmarks and 19 subscriptions! JEEJ! This calls for a sexy party! Thank you all!
> 
> Anyhow, here is chapter five of Sing me one last song! Enjoy!

‘Tony, why did you call us to the rooftop at five in the morning? It’s freezing out here.’ Bruce asked, burying his hands in the pockets of his coat. A cold breeze made him shiver.

‘Because of this.’ Tony pointed at the sky. A helicopter came flying in, landing right behind him. ‘A for timing, F for taking so long Barton.’

The door of the helicopter opened revealing Clint behind the steering wheel. ‘Yes, sorry for not having a flying suit of armor. This might surprise you but not all of us can fly. Now get in everyone, we’re going to HQ. All of us.’

‘All of us?’ Banner looked at Steve who was already having a hard time keeping control over his breathing, taking deep breaths in an attempt to remain calm. ‘No, I’m not going. I’ll stay here with Rogers. I’ll ask agent Hill to send me a copy of the meeting’s report.’

Tony got closer to Bruce and Thor, making them turn their back to Loki and Steve. ‘I know it’s a risk and I don’t want to cause Steve any more trouble either but trust me, we have to go. There’s something we have to discuss.’ He mumbled.

‘What is it that is of this importance that you are willing to danger the captain’s health?’

Tony sighed deeply, scratching the back of his head. ‘We might... We have reasons to assume that whoever assaulted Steve will come after all of us.’

‘So, they will try and murder us one by one?’ Thor asked.

‘We don’t know, that’s why Fury wants to see us so can we go now?’

Banner sighed and looked at Thor. ‘Can’t your brother create some sort of illusion for Steve? You know like… Mind manipulation or hypnosis?’

‘Nay, my brother is a sorcerer, not a witch. His mind controlling days were only possible by the powers of the scepter.’

‘Oke… so basically he’ll just have to suck it up and deal with it?’ Banner shook his head. ‘I’m sorry Tony but taking him away is just a no-go. He might seem to be doing a little better now but he still hardly sleeps or eats, he has nightmares, panic attacks and he still won’t talk about what happened.’

‘Fine, you stay here with Rogers, we’ll just- Skype or whatever.’ Tony patted Thor’s back. ‘Come on big guy, let’s go.’ Tony turned around and saw Loki and Steve sitting on the ground.

Steve was resting against a wall, fighting to keep his eyes open. Loki was sitting in front of him, his hands resting on the captain’s chest, emitting a warm yellow glow.

‘Loki, what are you doing?’

‘Anthony.’ Loki stopped his Seiðr and took his hands off Steve’s chest. ‘Steven told me he was weary and when he saw the three of you turning your back on us he… I think he started having a panic attack… I just wanted to regulate his breathing but it seems like I almost put him to sleep as well...’

‘I’ll take it from here, you guys go. I’ll catch up later.’ Bruce put Steve’s arm over his shoulder, wrapping his own around his waist. ‘One would think you couldn’t possibly be this heavy considering you hardly eat Steve.’ He puffed while pulling him up on his feet. ‘but you have to help out a little or we won’t be going anywhere.’

Steve took small steps while leaning heavily on Bruce. He felt numb and tired, it felt so surreal, having almost no control over your own body.

Loki watched as Bruce did his best to carry his friend back inside Stark Tower. He wanted to help but feared he had already done more than enough.

‘Let us go brother.’ Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder. ‘Fury wants us gathered. We should not let him wait any longer.’

Loki nodded and followed his brother and Tony back to the chopper in reluctance. He wanted to stay, he wanted to be by Steve’s side when he would fall asleep and when he would wake up. He wanted to be there for him, with him.

It was only when they were high in the early morning sky that he felt his body growing heavy with sleep. He watched the early morning sun, shining it’s bright red and orange rays over the busy and noisy streets of Manhattan. Unassuming mortals crawling around like insects, all so busy living their simple lives. Loki watched the burning star on the horizon, a fire on the skyline. He closed his eyes and without realizing it, he was sleeping soundly, leaning against his brother who carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulder, softly stroking his pale skin with the tip of his fingers.

‘Rest baby brother, I will wake you when we arrive.’ Thor whispered softly, letting his head rest against Loki’s.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Put him down on the chair and make sure you pull those restraints tight.’

‘God, how can this guy still be so heavy? We’ve hardly fed him anything since he got here.’

‘Stop bitching and give me a hand! We’ll be dead if he wakes up now. And for fucks sake turn off that bloody song. Guy’s unconscious anyway, he won’t be hearing it.’

Loki opened his eyes to the sound of three men talking. He watched through squinted eyes as two of them carried an unconscious body out of a box and into a chair. The third one placed a wooden box on a table opposite of the chair. They were wearing black uniforms and masks, making it impossible for Loki to identify them.

Where was he? This place was… recognizable but he could not recall where it could be or when he had been here before. Realizing the three men had probably seen him already, given to the fact that he was standing in clear sight, Loki thought it best to just question them directly. If, by any chance, they had not noticed him and would turn out to be hostile, he could simply and easily take their lives.

‘… … …… … …… …?’

…

‘… … …… … …?!’

Loki placed his hands in front of his mouth in shock. How could this be? He mastered the ability of Allspeak a long time ago. He can communicate in all the languages of the Nine Realms and jet here he was, unable to make himself heard. How is it possible he could not speak?! He looked at the men who continued their actions without even looking up. Did they not see him? He was standing so close he could almost touch them and still they did not notice him?

He saw the scenery in front of him unfolding like watching a play. The unconscious blonde was placed in a chair, his wrists and ankles were tied to the arm and leg rests by iron restraints. Loki took a closer look as a red liquid started to drip from the man’s arms. Was that… Blood? He carefully walked forward, stepping into a brighter light. He could now clearly see that the chair the man was placed on was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was made from solid steel and completely covered in spikes. Hundreds and hundreds of spikes.

The man in the chair seemed to regain his consciousness, he moaned in pain and raised his head. Loki’s heart stood still, his entire body froze and his brain shut down as he saw the pale and hurt face of Steve Rogers, his crystal blue eyes staring right through him.

‘… …?’

Norns! Why could he still not speak?!

The man at the table opened the wooden box and took out a small red velvet cloth. He unfolded it on the table with care, gliding his hand over the soft fabric, making sure all folds were gone. He then took some items out of the box which Loki could only describe as foreign tools, and placed them on the red satin.

The man took one of the tools in his hands and looked at it carefully. Loki recognized it, he had seen one of those in Tony’s workshop. What did Tony call them... Ah yes, an open-end spanner. There were some slight differences, Loki noticed. It was rusty and the prongs on either side of the spanner were slightly taller and seemed to be sharper. There was also a small leather band attached to it. Loki watched as the man walked in front of Steve, a wide selfish smirk on his face. Either he really could not see Loki or he was totally ignoring him.

‘Do you have any idea, mister Rogers, of what this is?’ He let the tool dangle in front of Steve who could do nothing but stare.

‘This is a Heretic’s fork. One of the most underrated torture devices invented by men long ago. Being old does not mean being useless, isn’t that right Captain?’ The man crouched down while another stepped behind Steve and held his chin up high.

Loki watched as the fork was placed around Steve’s neck, using the leather band as a collar. One end was now resting on his chest between his collarbones, the other end underneath his chin. Steve tried to shake off the two men but was too weak to do so, his struggles only resulted in more punctures in his body from the spikes on the chair.

The three men glared down at Steve and laughed. ‘Watching you struggle to stay conscious might be just as fun as watching you fail and pierce yourself.’ They turned around and left the room through a thick metal door hidden behind a massive black tapestry with a red skull hanging on the wall.

Loki took a quick step into the light and kneeled before Steve. He could feel tears forming in his eyes just looking at the man. He could tell by Roger’s skin he was severely dehydrated. He could feel the heat coming from his body, indicating a deadly fever. There was so much he wanted to say, so many comforting words he wanted to whisper. But most of all, he wanted to take him from this wretched hellhole.

Loki stretched his hands in an attempt to take off the ridiculous collar. He almost yelped as his fingers did not touch the torture device but went straight through it. He pulled his hands back and kept them close to his chest, leaving his mind in total confusion.

What in Norn’s name was happening?!

Loki almost jumped as he heard a door slamming shut. He quickly moved behind the chair and saw a man casually walking towards the table. He recognized him, he had seen him before but where?

‘Good morning sunshine!’ The man spoke in a merry tone while rearranging some of the items displayed on the table. ‘Hope you slept well. Is your room to your liking?’ He smirked and walked towards Steve. ‘How about a nice passionate morning kiss?’ He placed his lips on Steve’s, letting his tong glide over his chapped lips, sucking at them softly.

Steve kept his mouth shut, he wanted to turn his head but the fork made it impossible for him to move.

‘What’s wrong? Getting a little shy?’ Noud placed his hand on Steve’s cheek, caressing his skin with the tip of his fingers before hitting him hard. ‘I know just the trick that will make you loosen up.’ He grabbed a bottle of water from the wooden box. ‘You must be thirsty.’ He placed the bottle against his lips and let his mouth fill with water but didn’t swallow. He climbed on Steve’s lap, pressing their bodies close to each other. Noud smiled as he saw a stream of blood dripping to the ground. He grabbed Steve’s chin and placed his lips against his, slightly opening his mouth to let the water run out.

Steve immediately opened his mouth, eagerly taking in all the saliva mixed water. He felt his pride, his dignity seeping away with every thrust of his tong into the man’s mouth but he couldn’t care less at this point. He wanted, no, needed this water so bad that his body moved on its own, making sure he got every last drip from the man’s mouth. Noud took hold of Steve’s hair, pulling his head back with a hard yank. ‘Good boy.’ He smiled, licking a string of saliva from Steve’s lips.

Stop this… Stop this right this instance! Loki wanted to scream but knew he would not be heard. He waved his hand in a green glow, conjuring his trusted dagger and pointed it at the man’s neck. If words could not stop him than surely a severed carotid artery would. He didn’t hesitate as he skillfully aimed the point of his dagger for the man’s throat. He pushed forward but, just like when he wanted to remove the collar from Steve’s neck, went straight through the man’s body like a ghost. Loki quickly took a step back and watched as Noud stood up and unbuckled his pants, completely uninfluenced by his attack. Loki could feel panic washing over him, he took hold of his dagger and charged again, not caring where he would penetrate the man’s flesh. But again, his actions made no difference. It was as if he was made of smoke, unable to touch anything.

‘I’ve got something for you, love.’ Noud pulled out his half hard member, stroking it with one hand while pulling Steve’s head closer with the other. ‘Open up.’

Steve glared at him, his eyes flaming with pure hatred. ‘I’d rather die.’

Noud stared at Steve for a moment before bursting into laughter. ‘Oh, is that so? Well I’m sorry but I’m not a necrophile so I’ll keep you alive for a little while longer.’ He kicked Steve hard in the chest, pushing him deeper into the spikes of the chair. Steve screamed, tears rushing down his face as he felt the cold iron going right through his muscles tissue, almost touching his spine and shoulder blades underneath.

Noud pushed his half-hard cock into Steve’s mouth as soon as he opened it. ‘One bite and I’ll make sure you’ll never be closing your mouth again.’

Steve’s choked up cries echoed through the room as he struggled to breath. He could feel Noud’s flesh swelling in his mouth as he held on to his head and thrusted faster and faster. He could feel the bitter precum leaking from the tip of his dick stinging his sore and swollen throat. He almost choked as his nose got pushed deep in the man’s blonde curly pubic hair, cutting him off oxygen entirely.

Steve shut his eyes tight. He tried to escape to a better place in his mind but the constant pain and humiliation prevented kept him in the moment. The pain in his jaw from being stretched open so forcefully, the agony of his body slamming into the spikes with every thrust of the man’s growing cock in his mouth. The coppery smell of his blood filling the air like a poisonous cloud. His tears mixed with saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. It was all too much, he couldn’t take it anymore. He took a quick deep breath and bite down as hard as he could.

‘FUCK!’ Noud yanked at Steve’s hair and pulled his bleeding member out of his mouth. ‘HOW DARE YOU?! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!’ He stormed for the table and picked up one of the carefully displayed devices. It was a bulb shaped item, consisting of a metal body, divided into four petal-like segments with a screw on top. ‘I’LL MAKE SURE YOU’LL NEVER CLOSE THAT PRETTY MOUTH AGAIN!’ He pressed the device against Steve’s lips, forcing his mouth to open. A crazy smile decorated his face as he slowly turned the screw clockwise, making the segments open up little by little with every turn. He stopped shortly as Steve’s mouth was forced wide open. His expression changed completely, as if he just realized how cruel and traumatic his ways were. He carefully wiped away the tears on Steve’s face before placing a tender kiss on his forehead. ‘You should have just listened Rogers. I really did not want to do this but you left me no choice. The pear of anguish will hurt but… it’s the only way you’ll properly learn your lesson. I’m sure you understand.’

He grabbed the bulb with both hands, stared at the ground and took a deep breath. He then turned the screw even further, letting the pressure of the segments fracture Steve’s teeth and forcing them out of his gums.

Steve screamed from the top of his longs as blood started to pour from his mouth and down his throat. The combination of the pear filling his mouth and the blood and saliva streaming down his trachea made it almost impossible for him to breath. Noud started a crazy laughter, while continuing to turn the screw even further. ‘That’s it Rogers! Scream for me! Scream and show me your helplessness and vulnerability! Cry in shame, plead for mercy and pray for death!’

Loki felt tears rolling down his face uncontrollably. He wanted to look away, to turn his eye from the horrendous torture displayed in front of him but he couldn’t. He fell to his knees and kept staring in horror. He felt sick to his stomach, his world was spinning, knowing there was nothing he could do but watch. He prayed to the gods in all Nine Realms for this to be a dream and to wake up.

Loki held his breath when he heard a loud popping noise. The immense pressure had not only dislocated Steve’s jaw, but also teared the flesh extending his lips to the center of his cheeks, letting his jaw dangle even lower.

Loki cried and screamed as Steve fell completely silent in the chair, blood gushing from every puncture in his flesh.

‘… …!’

**‘… … …!!’**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Brother, wake up, we have arrived.’

Loki felt a breeze of cold air cooling his sweat covered skin, he opened his eyes and saw they had landed. His ever so loyal brother sitting at his side, Tony and Natasha were standing at the entrance of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, talking to agent Hill. Barton was standing at the door of the chopper, holding it open so he could get out. So it really was just a dream? He tried to stand in a daze but fell to his knees the moment he stood on his feet.

‘Loki!’ Thor crouched down next to him, trying to help him back up. ‘What is the matter? Your face is ashen.’

Loki did not answer, he grabbed his stomach with one hand and crawled out of the chopper.

‘You okay?’ Clint gave Loki a hand but was pushed away the moment Loki felt solid ground underneath his feet. He crouched down while leaning against the chopper and vomited heavily.

‘Brother!’ Thor was right at his side again, rubbing his back. ‘You can go on Barton. Loki and I will soon follow.’

Clint hesitated for a moment, he looked at Loki who was now heaving bile. ‘Okay, we’ll wait for you at the door.’

Thor waited for Clint to leave and turned his attention back to Loki. ‘Will you now tell me what is bothering you? This is the second time you wake up unwell.’

Loki wiped his mouth on his sleeve, he carefully let the tip of his fingers glide over his lips and cheeks before taking in a deep breath. ‘Nonsense, it’s- it is the transportation device. I never enjoyed flying.’ He stood back up again and, with a little lightheadedness, followed Barton to the others. ‘Will you follow brother? We can’t keep anybody waiting any longer.’

 

Fury and Natasha were already waiting in a conference room as Agent Hill brought in the rest of the team.

‘Took you long enough.’ Natasha smirked at Clint as he took his seat next to her.

‘You try to get a selfish mechanic, two stubborn gods and a mad scientist on a plane within a minute.’

‘Okay. Everyone take a seat.’ Fury stood at the head of the table, waiting for everyone to sit down. ‘As you all know, we’ve got a problem. This time, it’s not about some alien attack, there’s no world war we must win, no realm that needs our protection. It’s about you, all of you. Now I’d like to belie-’

‘My apologies for the interruption director Fury-’ JARVIS muffled voice came from Tony. ‘-but it seems like doctor Banner has logged into his computer and tries to call. Shall I put him on screen?’

‘Yes, thanks buddy.’ Tony answered while taking his phone out of his pocket and sliding it to the middle table where it projected the video call. ‘Hey Bruce, how’s our captain?’

‘He’s asleep. Sorry it took me so long to contact you but it- it wasn’t easy to get him to sleep.’

‘Well, the important thing is you’re here.’ Fury continued. ‘As you all know, Nat found a flash drive during the search and rescue mission. It was the only form of documentation we could find, granted it’s not much but at least it was something. After a little help of our friend Stark here, we were able to decrypt it.’ He pushed a button on a small remote control which started up a beamer, projecting a series of numbers on the white wall behind him.

‘Some secret code?’ Banner asked, immediately trying to figure out the puzzle.

‘They are coordinates.’ Fury continued. ‘A place called Nieznajowa located in the southern part of Poland, were we found an abandoned warehouse. We sent out Clint and Natasha and they came back with some… disturbing material. Now I would like to warn you, this is not a pleasant sight.’ Fury pressed another button, which turned off the beamer and raised the wall behind him, revealing four …paintings? Loki and Thor stood up to take a closer look. The paintings were about 5 feet tall and incredibly detailed. Three of them were covered in a white sheet.

The one showing was of Steve Rogers. Unconscious, chained to the ground, his leg broken, his uniform shred to pieces and bathing in blood. This was exactly how Natasha and Tony found him when they invaded HYDRA’s layer. The words “TILL THE END OF THE LINE” were written at the top and a brownish X mark, covered the entire painting.

‘This is repulsive… Is this…?’ Thor whispered, disgust written on his face.

‘It is indeed disturbing and yes, the X mark is painted with Roger’s blood. We found not only this painting of Steve but one from all of you. Now you are free to take a look but I’m warning you, it ain’t pretty. Natasha, Tony and Clint have seen theirs and have agreed to let me show them to all of you.’ He looked at Hill who uncovered the remaining three paintings.

The first one was of Tony. The painting showed him sitting against a tree, a crashed car pouring with blood behind him. His left eye was gone and his right eye replaced by the artificial eye of his Iron Man helmet. His right arm was skinned from his fingertips to his shoulder, a bloodied laser weapon installed in the palm of his hand. His right forearm and foot were completely replaced with that of the Iron Man, the wires connected to exposed nerves and bone tissue. His left leg was torn from his body, the blood seeping from the open wound glistening in the light of the moon. He held his father’s watch in his left hand and his mother’s necklace in his right. The words “I AM IRON MAN” written at the top of the painting.

The second painting was Natasha’s. She wore a black ballet uniform, her unconscious, emaciated body spread over a marble staircase. The large mirror and barre in the background indicated that she was lying at the foot of a ballet studio. The skin on her feet and hands almost completely gone and are bleeding heavily. Her body is covered in bruises of all colors and cuts of all sizes, her finger nails gone. A crying face was carved in her stomach with a knife at the same height as her uterus. The words “MADE OF MARBLE” written at the top of the painting.

The last painting showed a naked Barton pinned down to a large target. His wrists broken and all his fingers dislocated. His eyes are gone, leaving nothing but empty sockets. His pale face covered in dried blood. His entire body pierced by arrows as he was illuminated in bright and colorful lights. The circular grandstand and red drapes indicated the torture took place in a circus. The words “WORLDS GREATEST MARKMAN” written in great colorful letters on the wall behind him.

‘I wish I could tell you to ignore this. I wish I could tell you that these paintings are nothing more but a sick joke.’ Fury spoke in a low voice. ‘But I’m afraid we will have to take these VERY serious. I never thought I saw the day that Rogers would be nothing more but a bedridden man scared of everything and everyone. I don’t want the same to happen to any of you.’

Loki saw how Tony, Natasha and Clint all looked down in shame.

‘There is one of each of us.’ Natasha spoke almost in a whisper.

‘I-I don’t feel the need to see mine.’ Banner said hastily. ‘These paintings show us how HYDRA is planning to torture us, break us but why? Why let us know in advance what they are planning to do with us?’

‘To spread fear.’ Tony said, trying to sound like he couldn’t be less effected. ‘Not that it does of course.’

‘It shows us something more besides how they are planning to torture you.’ Nick signaled for Hill who covered the paintings immediately. ‘They show us they have information about you guys you didn’t even know about each other. They know about your pasts and they know about your fears and that- is what worries me the most.’

‘So the culprit is someone close to us. But who is close enough to all of us to know this?’ Barton asked while staring at the ground.

‘I don’t think it has to be someone that close to us.’ Fury turned to Loki.

‘Me?’ Loki pointed at himself. ‘You suspect me of these pious acts?!’ He took a step back as Thor angerly took a large step forward.

‘My brother has nothing to do with this monstrous scheme!’

‘I am not accusing you of anything!’ Fury took a step closer to Loki. ‘Follow me, I want to show you something.’ He waited for Loki to follow and together they went to the room next door. They stopped in front of a sheet covered painting. ‘I want you to take a good look at this and explain to me exactly what is going on in this painting. You understand?’

Loki swallowed thickly and nodded. His eyes went wide as Fury uncovered the painting.

There was a young, pale, raven haired boy lying on the ground. His mouth sewn shut with a golden thread. His small torso was torn open, his entrails removed. Next to him was a man, a young adult, tied down on three rocks, the entrails of the child used as rope. The man was just as pale as the boy, his hair the exact same color. He was screaming and crying as venom was dripping on his forehead from the sharp fangs of a snake hanging above his head. A wolf was resting at his feet, it’s paws and mouth covered in blood. The man and the child were the same one. They were him, they were Loki. Just like with the others, there was a line written at the top of his painting. “I REMEMBER A SHADOW”. Unlike the other painting, however, his was encircled with a thick layer of black paint.

Loki stared breathlessly as he felt his eyes watering. Fury watched his reaction with care. ‘We have reasons to assume you will be HYDRA’s next target. Now we want to protect you, to help you but you have to tell us what this painting is all about and who could possibly know this kind of information.’ Loki did not take his eyes off the painting, his entire body started shaking heavily and he fell to his knees.

Fury quickly crouched down next to him, reminding Loki to breath. ‘Loki talk to me. Do you want me to get your brother?’

‘NO!’ Loki spat the word like venom. He swallowed and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. ‘I will, I-I need… Will you please excuse me?’ Loki stormed out of the room and went back to the top of the roof. He phased back and forth for a little while, his hands tangled in his hair. After a few minutes, he stood still. 

‘Heimdall, I know you can still see me… I know you can still hear me…’ He looked up at the sky. ‘Please, let me enter Asgard one more time. I know the All Father banished me but I need to speak with mother. I need her wisdom, not for myself… but for the sake of those I hold dear.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that’s it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it! I had a lot of fun researching torture devices (Well, that sounds a bit disturbing…) and everybody’s pasts for the paintings. Who knew Barton started out at a circus? I certainly didn’t… but the internet is all knowing! I inspired Loki’s painting on Norse mythology. (see link)
> 
> http://norse-mythology.net/loki-the-trickster-god-in-norse-mythology/
> 
> I did alter it a little to fit the story… but I have to say, the idea of our lovely little trickster ending like this is kinda saddening… Let’s just hope our Avengers can also become Preventers! :D
> 
> I will reveal some information on how Loki got to join the Avengers plus a little family reunion. So stay tuned!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Also, if you were to find any syntax mistakes, let me know as well. I’d be happy to correct them.


	6. remaining desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Thank you so much for spending your precious time on one of my chapters again! Now, without further ado, here is chapter six. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Loki was sitting on the plastic chair, next to Steve’s bed again. He had returned to Fury after being ignored by Heimdall and asked him to speak to no one about the painting. He thanked him for his concerns but assured him they were unnecessary. He rejoined the group and told them he had no idea of who could be responsible for his painting. In the end, they decided it was best for everyone to return to Stark Tower and think this over. They also agreed to stick together as much as possible, decreasing the change of another abduction. 

Loki’s head was throbbing, thinking back to his dreams and the paintings. Were they somehow connected? Or were the nightmares the results of constant concern over the captain? Since when did he care so much about Steve anyway? Why was he on his mind, constantly?

‘You’re spacing out a lot.’

Loki looked up. Steve was awake and sitting up in his bed. 

‘My apologies if my presence has disturbed you.’ Loki spoke softly.

‘Disturbed me? Loki, I just woke up. How could you sitting here disturb me when I’m sleeping?’

Loki did not know what to say. He still felt tired even though he had some hours of sleep on the chopper. His eyes were circled in black, his alabaster skin pale as a ghost.

‘Would you like for me to get you your breakfast? Maybe some coffee or tea?’

‘No thanks, I’m good.’

‘Doctor Banner worries over your appetite. We all do.’

‘I’m just not hungry… Plus, I worry over your lack of sleep.’ 

Loki remained silent. Why was it he always lost his words when he was with Steve?

Steve frowned for a moment before scooting over. ‘You are free to sleep next to me if you want. Tony gave me a king size bed for some reason so one more won’t hurt, plus I was thinking on taking a shower anyway.’

Loki stared at Steve with a slightly open mouth, he could hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears. His palms were getting sweaty and his brain seemed to stop working. Why was he reacting like this? He had shared a bed with Thor on countless occasions when they were children, sometimes even when they were teens. Without a single word, he slowly stood up, took off his shoes and placed them neatly next to the chair. He carefully crawled underneath the blankets and rested his head on Steve’s spare pillow. He inhaled through his nose, taking in the fresh and comforting fragrance of the soldier’s cologne. He felt his headache slowly disappearing as the familiar scent he came to love so much washed away all the tension in his body.  
‘So tell me, you said you were from a place far from here. Is it Europe? Are you and your brother from England? Or France maybe?’

Loki chuckled. ‘No not quiet. Do you really have no memories of us at all?’

‘There are some things I can remember. Like where I grew up, the super soldier serum and the war. I can vaguely recall fighting together with the others. Natasha told me a lot about our missions and I watched videos on uhm… Youtube, together with Clint. It was fun.’

‘Did they tell you anything about me?’ Loki hardly dared to ask.

‘Only that you and Thor are brothers and that we became friends after the battle in New York.’

Loki nodded and kept looking down, talking about his origins was never easy for him since it was always paired with a deep feeling of intense shame. ‘Thor and I, we are not from Europe. We are not even from this planet. Thor is Æsir, a prince of Asgard and I... I am Jötunn. My adoptive mother used Seiðr so that it would not show my true colors.’ He looked up at Steve who stared at him with questioning eyes, not understanding a single word he’s saying.

‘So you guys are not brothers?’ He eventually decided to ask after a full minute of complete silence.

‘I was adopted.’

‘And you’re from another planet? Like aliens or something?’

‘We favor to be referenced as gods.’

‘And you use your… magic to look human?’

‘Thor does not, only I do. My true form is rather revolting…’ Loki swallowed and spoke in a whisper. ‘Do you now think different of me?’

‘I think of you as nothing but a good friend. Plus, it’s not like I have any right to talk. I got injected with a chemical mixture to look the way I do so I guess you could say we’re pretty much the same. Except for the fact that I’m not a god of course and can’t use S-Si… magic.’

The same…? They were the same? Loki felt a warm wave slowly moving through his entire body, feeling that little tickling sensation in his stomach. He did not dare to hope for this kind of reaction and felt so joyful he could not hide his smile. He knew of course that, were the captain ever to see his true form, he would repulse him and think of him as nothing more but an abomination. But for now, he let himself be deceived by these ignorant, but kind words.

‘By the way Loki,-’ Steve’s voice dropped, sounding more serious. ‘-this morning, I asked Banner about Bucky and he told it was you using your magic. I have to say, I was a bit angry and very disappointed at first but then he told me you wanted to kill yourself so you could be with me as Bucky. Is that true?’

Loki remained silent for a moment. He knew Steve would find out sooner or later and felt a strange combination of relief and guilt. Relief, for he himself did not have to tell him that he basically lied to him. Guilt, for deceiving him in the first place. Loki sat up straight, legs crossed and forced himself to look in those deep blue eyes.

‘Steven, I did not intend to take my own life but I would have given up on it and live as another if that would have meant happiness for you and I am still willing to do so…! I am truly willing but… unfortunately, I am afraid I won’t be able to right now. I must first go to Asgard and speak to the king and queen, however, I have no knowledge of how long my absence will last.’

‘You mean you won’t be coming back? Why?’ Steve furrowed his brows in concern. He could feel his heart pumping loudly in his chest. ‘Don’t you want to stay here?’ 

Loki saw the panic in Steve’s eyes. ‘Steven, calm down. I will return I promise.’ He smiled. ‘I am just unaware of how long it will take me to come back.’

‘Breakfast is served!’ Thor came barging in, carrying a tray with two plates stacked with pancakes and dripping with maple syrup, two cups of coffee and two books. ‘Barton proved us his self-proclaimed entitlement of “master pancake baker”, he made breakfast for all of us.’ He placed the tray on the bed. ‘Captain, I’ve brought you your sketchbook and for you brother I-’ Thor paused as he finally read the room. ‘I came in bad timing, didn’t I?’ 

‘Actually, for once your timing could not have been better.’ Loki got out of bed and put his shoes back on again. ‘I would like to make a request. Would you be willing to listen?’

Thor looked at Steve and back to Loki again. ‘Of course brother, what is it?’

‘I would like to speak to mother one last time. I know Heimdall won’t answer to me ever since I became an outcast, he would never let me enter Asgard again. However, he just might listen to your reasoning. Or if not Heimdall, maybe Odin. So I would like to ask of you… would you please return to Asgard for me and ask the Allfather to let me see mother one more time?’

Thor remained silent for a moment before answering. ‘Why is it that you want to speak with her? Is it because of recent events?’

‘I just wish to learn more about my Seiðr and its mending potentials. I only wish to speak to mother and no one else.’

‘Father will not be easily persuaded. He still believes yo-’ 

‘I know- how The Allfather thinks of me. That is the reason I am asking you. Will you plead my case?’

Thor sighed deeply while rubbing the back of his neck. ‘I can make you no promises, but I shall try. I bet mother will be most pleased to see you.’

Loki gave Thor a quick smile. ‘I thank you for your effort.’

‘But you will have to promise me one thing in return.’

‘And that would be?’

‘That you eat your fill on Barton’s pancakes. He has been standing in the kitchen at an early hour to provide us with breakfast. It would be rude to let it go to waste.’ Thor smiled brightly and looked at Steve. ‘That includes you as well, captain.’ 

Both Loki and Steve looked at the stack of pancakes and sighed at the same time. Loki knew his stubborn brother would not leave until they both would be eating so he decided to sit on the edge of the bed and take a bite of his breakfast without any debate. He took in the sweetness of the syrup drained pancakes and swore he could feel his tooth enamel retreating faster than Thor and the warriors three would after angering Lady Sif.

An hour went by after Thor had left. Loki had eaten all his pancakes and was now fighting the effects of his sugar crash. He looked at Steve who, with great effort, ate two out of eight pancakes. He wanted to encourage the soldier to eat more but decided not to. 

‘You haven’t eaten them all.’ He said after Steve put his plate back on the tray. 

‘You still haven’t slept.’ They smiled at each other sheepishly. 

‘Steven, I know you probably will not be grateful for me asking you this but… Could you– would you be willing to share your experiences with me?’

‘Experiences?’ Steve looked at Loki in surprise and could feel a light blush coloring his cheeks after blinking a few times. ‘You mean like, relationships and sex?’ He asked hesitantly. 

‘Good gods, no!’ Loki almost jumped from the bed at the question. Talking sexual intercourse with the captain?! He couldn’t- I mean, he shouldn’t! Talking sex with the captain… sex with Steve…

Loki almost felt dizzy as his face reddened at the thought of them together. Steve’s naked body pressed closely against his. His soft skin covering all those perfectly toned muscles. Their warmth and scent mixing underneath the blankets as they would kiss passionately. His fingers tangled in Steve’s soft blond hair while the captain would caress every inch of his body, nails digging into his skin leaving small red scratches. The sound of wet kisses and soft moans echoing through the air.

Loki shook his head visibly as he fell a slight twitch in his pants. What was he thinking?! This was not the time to think of the captain in such ways! And not only that but who said Steve liked men? Who said he himself liked men?! Well apparently his body did, but still! He took a deep breath and concentrated on the subject he intended.

‘I apologize. That was not what I had in mind at all.’ He carefully wiped his nose on the back of his hand, making sure he did not have a nose bleed. ‘I was hoping you would… you would tell me about what happened during your five months of imprisonment.’

Loki hated himself for asking but he had to know whether his dreams were mere coincidences, aftereffects of sleep deprivation and constant concerns or that they might be something more than that.

Steve’s smile instantly disappeared from his face together with that little spark in his eyes. His skin slowly turned ashen, his eyes dull and distant. ‘I don’t want to talk about it. It’s in the past and I’d like to keep it that way.’ He clenched his fists and jaw shut tight as memories started to play in his head one after another. Loki could almost hear his teeth grinding. 

‘O-okay, I understand. I am sorry for asking.’ He took Steve’s hands between his in an attempt to mend his questioning and ease the captain, but Steve pulled his hands back and kept them close to his chest while pulling up his knees. 

No… no, no, no, please don’t do this this to me, I am sorry. Don’t shut me out. Loki thought as he saw Steve slowly curling in on himself like a frightened little hedgehog. He almost looked like a small, helpless child as those empty eyes stared in the distance.

‘Steven, I am so sorry… I’ll ask doctor Banner to keep you company… Jarvis, could you please ask for him to come over?’

‘Certainly sir.’ The British voice replied.

It didn’t take long for the door to open, revealing Tony standing in the doorway. ‘Bruce is still knocked out in bed, sleeping like a rock and Nat and Clint are sparring in the basement to let go of some steam, so I decided to honor you with my presence.’ The smile on his face quickly faded as he saw the captain’s defensive position and Loki’s concerned expression. 

‘What happened?’ he looked at Loki without moving.

‘I just asked St-’ Loki began but was silenced by a loud roaring sound he was all too familiar with. It was the sound of Bifrost, it must be Thor returning from Asgard. 

‘I swear to god, if he damaged my roof again, I’ll have him fix it himself.’ Tony snarled while looking at the ceiling. 

‘I’m identifying three men on the roof, sir.’ 

‘Three?’ Loki furrowed his brows. ‘Is one of them my brother?’ 

‘Thor is not among them.’

Both Loki and Tony tensed. Why would anybody from Asgard come to earth? Especially since Thor is in Asgard. 

‘Okay J, have my suit on stand-by. Lokes, you as well, I don’t like any of this shit.’

Loki looked at Steve who was now completely huddled under his blanked. His eyes shut tight and his hands on his ears. Loki carefully got off the bed. He wanted to touch Steve, to wrap his arms around him but he knew that would only cause the soldier more stress. 

‘Loki, you stay with Rogers. I’ll go check on our guests. Don’t worry, I won’t let those clowns touch either of you.’

‘Anthony, wait.’ Loki stood at his side and took hold of his wrist as Tony was ready to barge out of the room. ‘My brother went to Asgard to ask the Allfather a favor. These three might be guards who came to get me.’

‘What?’ Tony could hardly believe what he just heard. ‘Why would you want to go back? He banished you. I thought you hated that jerk.’

‘Sir, they have reached the living room and are headed this way.’ J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke with a ring of concern in his artificial voice.

‘Loki¬ come out, come out where ever you are.’

Loki froze completely as he heard the words echoing through the hall in an all too familiar voice. It could not be… he took a quick step back, standing in front of Steve who was lying huddled underneath the sheets as the three men walked in.

‘Ah, if it is not the Prince of Nothingness!’ Fandral spoke as he greeted Loki like an old friend, patting him hard on his shoulder. ‘I was already wandering when we would hear from you again.’

‘Keep your filthy hands off me.’ Loki hissed while slapping Fandral’s arm with the back of his hand.

‘My hands filthy?’ Fandral smirked as he lowered his arm. ‘There must be some kind of mistake. Who, in this room, was it again that tried to obliterate an entire planet? Or enslave an entire race?’

‘Who is this guy?’ Volstagg asked while pointing at Tony.

‘This guy would be the king of this castle, now get the fuck out of here.’ Tony replied, his voice calm but dark.

‘Do not threat, mortal.’ Hogun assured him in an arrogant tone while taking out a pair of cuffs. ‘We are here to seize the outlaw. Loki Laufeyson, you are hereby summoned to stand before Hliðskjálf by the orders of the Allfather. You shall be escorted by non-other than us, the warriors three. Now, since you are a pariah, we must place you in these restraints. Is that understood?’

Loki stared at the three sanctimonious men. He reluctantly took a step forward and held out his hands, knowing there was no chance of persuading them otherwise.

‘Good call chap.’ Fandral smacked him hard on his shoulder.

‘Lokes, what are you doing?’ Tony asked with a hint of irritation. He gave the three men a nasty look as they snickered at the nickname.

‘You two the only ones here?’ Volstagg looked at Tony.

‘Yes.’ Loki answered quickly before Tony could even open his mouth. ‘There is no one else.’ He added while Hogun strapped the first cuff around his neck and he instantly felt his Seiðr grow weak.

‘Than who might be lying underneath this cloth?’ Fandral pushed Loki aside and pulled off the blankets, revealing the shivering man underneath. ‘Norns… Is this your doing as well?’ 

‘Get away from him! Leave him be!’ Loki hissed. He tried to grab Fandral by his shoulder but got pulled back by Hogun who was holding the chain connected to the cuffs on his hands and neck.

‘Okay, that’s it! J! Deploy, now!’ Tony took a big step forward. ‘I’m giving you exactly 30 seconds to get the hell out of my house.’ He spoke in a dark tone. 

‘What is this oaf blabbering about?’ 

‘It matters not, let’s take them both.’ Hogun tugged at Loki’s chains, forcing him to move. 

‘15 seconds.’ Tony added, holding his hands up.

‘Ha! So you do know what is wise, Midgardian. Admitting defeat before battle, I must say I am a bit disappointed.’ Volstagg reached out to grab Tony by his wrists.

‘I’ll take this guy. He does not seem well, we should get him to our healers. I can only imagine the horrors these defenseless mortals had to go through under the reign of the former God of Mischief.’ Fandral added as he grabbed Steve’s shoulder, making him curl up even further. 

‘I had forbidden you to touch him!’ Loki almost screamed. He took the chain in his hands and pulled hard enough to snatch it from Hogun’s grip. He turned around in a swift motion, wrapped the chain around Fandral’s neck and started pulling with all his might. 

‘Curse you Loki!’ Hogun grabbed for his mace and swung it in the air, ready to smash it into Loki’s skull. 

‘Not so fast Jackie Chan.’ Tony spoke as his suit came flying in, wrapped itself around his body and started to expend. He aimed the palm of his gauntlet at the warrior and shoot, hitting his ribs, making him drop his weapon.

‘What is this?! A human seized form of The Destroyer?!’ Volstagg shouted while reaching for the axe on his back. 

In the meantime, Fandral had thrown the weakened trickster to the ground. Loki hit his head hard against Steve’s bed, making it shake violently.

‘Where are your little party tricks now, huh?!’ Fandral smirked reaching out to grab Loki’s chain. He stopped his motion as the man who was previously cowering on the bed now threw himself at him. Steve was completely covered in a cold sweat, his eyes gleaming with tears, his blond hair sticking to his skin. He pushed Fandral to the ground, straddled him and began punching into him in a blind panic. 

‘Steve!’ The sudden attack distracted Tony from his fight with Volstagg. The axe wielder took this opportunity to strike and, with a great swing, crashed his weapon into Tony’s chest.

‘Sir, the arc reactor has been hit and has taken damage. Suit power has decreased by 91.3%.’ Jarvis spoke, showing the statistics in Tony’s HUD. ‘I suggest to stop fighting and try to reason with the Asgardians. One more hit and the reactor will stop powering the electromagnet.’

‘Absolutely fucking terrific.’ Tony spoke in a whisper as he fell to one knee. 

Volstagg ripped the golden face from Tony’s mask as Tony tried to take deep slow breaths. Every muscle in the philanthropist’s body tensed as he desperately focused on his breathing. He felt drops of sweat slowly dripping down his face while his heartrate kept increasing. This could not happen, not now! One Avenger with an anxiety attack was already bad enough as it is! Tony fought hard to keep his shit together but ultimately failed as Volstagg placed the heavy cuffs around his wrists and black spots started floating in his sight.

Hogun swung his mace against Steve’s back, shattering his shoulder blade and sending him flying. He landed right in front of Loki, his tears mixing with the sweat on his face. 

Loki shook his head in an attempt to shake off the dizziness from hitting the bed. it was as if everything he saw took place in slow-motion.

‘Stop it.’ He whispered in a daze. 

Fandral drew Fimbuldraugr from its sheath and raised it at Steve. ‘You will pay for your resistance, mortal!’ 

‘STOP IT!’ Loki threw himself over Steve, covering the man as he laid sobbing and defenseless on the cold floor. Fimbuldraugr dug its way deep into Loki’s back as Fandral hardly put any effort in stopping his motion. Loki bit his lip till it bled, not giving the warriors the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

‘Just… just give me one moment… I will calm them and we will come peacefully…’

Hogun looked at his fellow warriors before moving his head in a nod at Loki. ‘We shall grant you one minute.’

Loki covered Steve’s eyes with his hands, forcing every fiber in his body to fight against the restraining powers of his cuffs and produce his Seiðr. 

‘It is okay Steven, you will be alright. I will be here with you.’ The warm yellow glow weakly radiated from his hands, calming Steve and lulling him to sleep. 

Loki got on his feet and stumbled towards Tony who was still trying to catch his breath. He looked at Loki with a raging fire in his eyes.

‘Don’t you dare.’ He whispered in a threatening tone. ‘We can still fight, we can still call Banner or the others…!’

‘They will gladly take your life if you were to resist… I am so sorry Anthony, I beg your forgiveness.’ He placed his hands on Tony’s eyes and took a deep breath as he forced his Seiðr to work it’s magic. He could feel the man’s resistance but eventually succeeded in putting him to sleep.

‘What is this? Earth’s mightiest asthma patients?’ Volstagg huffed as he carried Steve’s body on his back. 

‘Pathetic.’ Fandral almost spat in Loki’s face as he yanked his sword out of his back. He looked at the blood dripping from his sword with a disgusted, almost cartoonish look. ‘Ugh, repulsive.’ He wiped his sword clean on Loki’s shirt and put it back into the sheath. He tore apart the iron man suit and carried Tony on his back while Hogun took hold of Loki’s chains again and they returned to Asgard.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki was standing in front of the golden throne where the Allfather was seated. He looked at his adoptive mother who was standing at her husband’s right side. She looked pale, worry had aged her beautiful suntanned skin as she pressed her lips together and remained silent. 

His chains were being held by four guards while blood from the wound on his back stained the floor. Tony was on his right, forced on his knees by two guards and facing the floor, fighting the drowsiness in his body caused by Loki’s Seiðr. The captain, who didn’t struggle in the slightest, was on his left, held in the same position. 

‘Loki Laufeyson, you have been brought before Hliðskjálf to answer for your crimes, again.’ Odin spoke in a dark tone as he sat on the edge of his chair. ‘You and your abettors are found guilty of abducting the prince of Asgard, Thor Odinson!’

‘What?! Thor is gone?!’ Loki could hear Tony shouting as he fought even harder against his restraints.

‘Don’t you dare try to fool the Gods, Midgardian! Thor found you worthy of his trust, of his life! He chose to live among you mortals and now he is gone!’

Loki snorted before bursting into a frantic laughter, drawing the attention of every person in the room. 

‘Do you truly believe I needed the help of these mortals to do so, O great Allfather? Is that why you had them arrested as well?’ The grin on Loki’s face widened as he saw that beautiful combination of shock and disgust written on everyone’s faces. ‘Do you believe I needed earth’s mightiest heroes to take down your precious son?! Your perfect summer child?!’

‘Lokes…? What the hell are you talking about…? What is going on?!’ Tony murmured as he stared at the trickster.

‘So you admit to your crime?’

Loki felt a shiver running down his spine, never had he heard Odin talk to him in such a dark and angered manner.

‘Yes! It was I who tricked the beloved prince!’ He turned to face Tony. ‘You were mere tools, all of you! Nothing but players in my game! I never thought of harming Thor as a way to prove my self-worth but I knew I had to do something the moment I saw my painting, showing me, I would be the next victim!’

‘Wait, what painting? What do you mean by being the next victim?’ Steve asked as he stared at Loki’s back.

‘Exactly as I say… and if it were to happen, if they would have left me like you- broken, soulless, disgraceful- how would I ever prove them-!’ Loki pointed at the throne. ‘-that I am worthy?! That I am just as honorable as my brother?!’ He took a deep breath and turned back to Odin with a desperate smile and pleading eyes. ‘Do you see me now father?! Do you finally understand that I can do it?! If I can take Thor’s life, then I…!’

‘Lies…’ Frigga walked down the stairs until she stood before her bleeding son. She placed her soft, warm hands on his cheeks, her thumbs softly massaging his pale skin. ‘Tell me you are lying, Loki.’ Her voice was nothing more but a broken whisper. 

‘You couldn’t have done it, you were with me.’ Steve answered as Loki remained silent. ‘We were together!’

‘Mortals are easily deceived. I can create illusions of myself where and whenever I want Steven.’ Loki answered hastily. 

‘So what does that make us?!’ Tony shouted. ‘When Thor brought you to earth…! All this time we spend together! What about cap?! Don’t you two-?!’

‘The captain?’ Loki chuckled. ‘Like I would ever want to be with a raped man. You must understand Steven, a prince such as myself would never play with a broken secondhand toy such as you.’

‘YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!’ Tony jumped on his feet and slammed himself into Loki, making them both fall to the ground. The following headbutt left Loki with what seemed like a broken nose and a heavy nose bleed. ‘We trusted you! We all did, you piece of sh-!’

‘ENOUGH!’ Odin stood up from his throne, his roaring voice echoing through the halls. ‘Loki Laufeyson… Once before has your ignorance, your blindness and your stupidity brought suffering and desolation to the Nine Realms! Once to Jotunheim and twice to Midgard! We have spared you from an inevitable fate by casting you out! But apparently that was an unwise punishment.’ Odin raised his arm and pointed Gungnir at the trickster. ‘I now take from you your powers! And in the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, sentence you to death!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what?  
> Loki killed Thor?  
> Wasn’t he supposed to be a good guy in this story?  
> Wasn’t this a LokixSteve story?  
> Why is he such a jerk to Steve?  
> Will he really die?  
> And what about Loki’s painting and his past? Will they still be explained?  
> What will happen to Steve and Tony?  
> What happened to Thor?  
> And why are the Warriors three such asses?
> 
> So many questions! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter to reveal the answers! 
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	7. Silenced Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry to have kept you waiting but I’m finally back with a new chapter! Jeej!  
> Sing me one last Christmas song was fun to write but I am more than happy to be able to upload another chapter for this story again.
> 
> I would like to warn you, the first part will lead to a rape scene so if you’re not into that kind of stuff (which I think is perfectly normal!) then please feel free to skip!
> 
> This is my first time writing a sex scene so I hope I nailed it or at least didn’t screw up. (bad puns intended.) But seriously, please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki found himself in a familiar room. The cold air chilled his body, the sounds of that same repeated song made his skin shiver and the smell of bleach, blood and sweat turned his stomach.

He had been here before. Twice. He could already feel the nausea brooding in his abdomen.

He stared at the center of the room from the shadows he was standing in. There, spread on a table laid the deathly pale captain, his wrists and ankles tied to the furniture by metal chains. The table had a sturdy look to it, the chains on Steve’s wrists were connected to some kind of roller with a lever. Loki didn’t take a step closer this time, not really sure whether it was because his body was refusing any form of movement or that he just didn’t want to see his friend suffering up close again. 

‘Good evening, my precious.’ Noud hummed as he made his way towards the table, holding a little black bag in hand. 

‘Let’s see how those teeth are growing.’ Noud spoke kindly as he dropped the bag next to the table. He took a dagger, sheathed at his hip, and placed the tip of it on Steve’s lips, creating a small cut. ‘Now, open wide.’

Steve did as he was told as the high fever had absorbed every drop of energy left in his body.

‘Oh how fascinating! Look at all those beautiful white teeth healing just perfectly! It is healing rather slow though, but I guess that can’t be helped.’ Noud enthusiastically spoke, using the shiny dagger as a mirror as if being a dentist. ‘I didn’t expect anything less from my favorite Avenger. I really idolize you, you know!’ 

‘P-please… have mercy.’ Steve’s hoarse voice echoed through the chamber. ‘I beg of you...’ 

Loki could hardly recognize the voice as Steve’s, his helpless pleading felt like a dagger piercing his heart. 

Noud chuckled. ‘As always, that all depends on you, my love.’ He took a small plastic box out of the bag, it was filled with fresh fruits, cut into small pieces. He took the lid off and let the fragrances fill the air. Steve swore he would be drooling right now if it wasn’t for the dehydration leaving his mouth dry. He could smell the sweats of nature, strawberry, pear, melon, all mixing together like a perfect symphony. Noud took a small piece of strawberry and placed it against Steve’s lips. The soldier immediately opened his mouth, almost biting Noud’s fingers as he greedily took the juicy fruit from between his fingers and swallowed it without chewing. 

The other man smiled sadistically as he slowly fed Steve more pieces, enjoying his power over the helpless Avenger. ‘Careful now captain, you haven’t eaten for so long, you don’t want to upset your stomach.’ He placed a piece of pear at Steve’s lips, letting his saliva covered fingers glide into the man’s mouth as he eagerly took it.

Noud licked his fingers and smiled warm-heartedly as Steve felt a tear running from the corner of his eye. Never had he felt so grateful, so blissed with something so simple as fruit.

Noud hand-fed every piece of fruit till there was nothing left. He leaned forward and softly kissed the Captain’s chapped lips, savoring the sweetness of the fruit’s juices. 

‘You see Steve, I love you. I love every inch of you. I want every inch of you.’ He whispered in his ear while letting his hands greedily glide over the solder’s chest and down to his lower abdomen. ‘You’ll accept me, won’t you?’ He pressed his lips onto his neck, giving wet kisses and licking his skin. Steve tried to move in an automatic reflex, turning his head as the man placed rough kisses on his tightly shut mouth. Noud sat back up and stared at Steve with fierce eyes, he threw the plastic box against the wall in anger.

‘I see how it is.’ He reacted calmly. ‘You don’t long for my touch, do you? For my warmth? Imprisoned for almost three months and I still have to teach you to love me.’

‘No, please… I-I’m sorry.’ The words came out as nothing but a broken whisper. ‘I… am so sorry…!’

‘Well, so am I Rogers but you leave me no choice.’ Noud stood up and placed the tip of his index and middle finger on Steve’s lips who started to shake heavily under his touch. ‘Don’t worry dearest, soon you’ll have learned how to love me, how to accept me. How to please me.’ He placed a gentle kiss on the frightened captain’s forehead then thrusted his fingers deep into the man’s throat.

Steve’s eyes watered as his gag reflex took over. He coughed heavily as his mouth filled with a cocktail of vomit and bile. He turned his head and let the mixture run over his cheek. He could feel it crawling under the nape of his neck and into his hair.

‘I heard you still don’t like the vibranium little box I gave you. A bit too small, I believe was the complaint.’ Noud stood up and walked to the head of the table, he wrapped his fingers around the lever which was connected to the roller. ‘Well then, we better make sure you can stretch out those cramped muscles, don’t you think?’ He pulled the lever which strained the chains and thus, stretching Steve’s body.

Loki turned his head and shut his tearing eyes as the desperate cries of his friend drummed into his ears. Every second that passed by felt like hours, every plead for mercy so desperate he felt like his heart was being torn apart. The man kept pulling the lever, smiling like it was nothing, for what seemed like hours.

‘You know Steve, I think one more pull on this lever and something will defiantly pop.’ Noud spoke casually, not really sure if the captain could hear him over the sound of his sobbing. 

‘Please… please I beg of you… N-no more…’ 

‘Hmm… Let’s turn this into a game, shall we? I’ll pull the lever one more time. If something snaps, I win and I get to play with you a little longer. If it doesn’t… I’ll free you from this rack and give you a drink and some food. Have we got a deal?’

Steve eagerly nodded, he prayed in silence that his body would hold on just a little longer. Just one more pull, one more inch and he would be free from this torture device. 

‘Here we go… one… two…!’ At the count of three, Noud pulled the lever. Loki held his breath in anticipation as he focused all his concentration on his hearing. He felt a strange combination of relief and helplessness for the only thing he could hear were the spine-shivering cries of his friend. Steve closed his eyes and tried to take control of his breathing. It was over, it was finally over. 

‘How disappointing…’ Noud’s dark voice was filled with irritation. ‘Well, a deal is a deal I guess.’

Loki sighed in relief and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. Finally, maybe with this outcome, this nightmare, this cursed fantasy would end as well. 

His eyes were teared open again as he heard the heavy clicking sound of the lever being pulled again and again and again mixed with Steve’s terrified screams and crying. 

‘I really, really don’t like losing Steve!’ Noud smiled frantically as he kept pulling the lever in rapid movements.

The loud popping sound that followed brought Loki to his knees. Steve screamed from the top of his lungs as both his arms were pulled from their sockets.

‘I win!’ Noud laughed childishly. He led go of the lever and took a small key from his pocket. ‘I can’t wait to claim my prize.’ He unlocked the chains on Steve’s ankles and turned the man to his stomach with ease which rewarded him with a loud cry. He took the knife from his hip and started cutting into the fabric of Steve’s suit. He started at the small of his back and continued his way down to his thighs, leaving a red line in his skin. 

‘I wonder… am I your first?’ Noud whispered in Steve’s ear as he leaned over his back, careful not to come into contact with the vomit still sticking onto his skin and hair. 

Steve felt a shiver running from the nape of his neck all the way down to his toes. He didn’t dare to ignore the man, afraid of being punishment again. ‘F-first…?’ He managed to whisper between his constant sobbing. 

‘Ow, you know what? Don’t answer, I want to find out myself.’ He tore off the piece of fabric, leaving Steve’s lower back, ass and thighs completely bared. ‘All that grace, all that body… all mine.’ He placed his cold hands on Steve’s ass making the man hiss at the sudden touch. He smiled and placed his index finger at his entrance.

‘N-no… No, please don’t…!’ Steve pleaded weakly as he had almost lost his voice completely. Whether it was caused by the fever, the bile still burning in his sore throat or by his constant screaming and crying he did not know. 

‘Don’t worry, love. First time always hurts but I’ll make sure you’ll learn to love it and eventually even long for it.’ Noud forced his index and middle finger all the way into Steve’s entrance and started to move them against his soft, tightened walls. 

Steve squirmed at the unfamiliar touch while he started gasping franticly. He tried to crawl away but failed as his legs would hardly move. 

Noud pulled his fingers from Steve’s hole and started to unbuckle his pants. ‘I’ve known you for about three months now and I know you’re a tough guy. You won’t need much foreplay now do you?’ He took out his already hard member and placed it against Steve’s sore entrance. ‘Plus, the tighter the better.’ He chuckled softly. 

‘Please… please I beg of you…! H-have mer-’ Steve’s plead was cut short as Noud forced his way into his ass. He cried and tried to scream but his voice failed him. He could feel a warm liquid dripping down the inside of his thigh as the burning pain started to increase.

‘So tight… Just as I thought,-’ Noud panted as he let his fingers glide over Steve’s inner thigh. ‘-still a virgin.’ He smiled while slamming deeper into his hostage, his tight grip on the man’s hips causing his skin to bruise. ‘No harm done though, the blood will suffice as a lubricant.’ He let his hand slip to Steve’s limp member and stroke it roughly. ‘You have no idea how honored I feel, captain. For you to let me take your virginity… you make me feel so special.’ He moaned as he felt precum dripping from the head of his cock. Mixing it with the blood from Steve’s violently torn walls. ‘It feels so good S-Steve. The heat of your fever… It’s amazing!’

Steve shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, trying his best to save what little sanity he had left and escape to a safe place in his mind. He tried so hard to think of his friends and those precious moments they had together. The constant arguing with Tony over whether his Harley needed some Stark tech weaponry installed. Going to the movies with Clint which always ended up in the archer explaining the concept of CGI. Training and sparring with Thor to the point where they almost destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D.S.’s entire gym. Drawing in the warm afternoon sun while sitting side by side with the reading trickster who sometimes looked up from his book to peek at his sketches. All those dear memories, collected in a peaceful place inside his head. He started to feel his harsh reality slipping through his fingers.

‘Lo-ki…’ Steve mumbled softly without even noticing.

Hearing the blonde calling his name made Loki jump to his feet. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and ran towards the table to stand in front of his captain. 

‘… … …?!’ 

Loki cursed in frustration for his disability of speech. He wanted to let Steve know he was there with him, for him. He tried placing his hands on the captain’s in an attempt to make contact but just like the last time, his touch went unnoticed. His hands went straight through the man’s body like a ghost, unable to touch.

‘Loki?’ Noud stopped his thrusting, his fingers digging deeper into Steve’s hips. ‘Did you just say Loki?’ His voice was dark and Steve could feel his fierce gaze burning in the back of his head.

Steve’s trembling increased and he felt a cold sweat breaking free from every inch of his body. He tried to speak but there was no sound when he opened his mouth.

‘You think of him while I pleasure you?! HUH?!’ Noud roared, his nails digging deep into Steve’s hips, draining blood. He turned Steve to his back and held the man’s knees against his chest. He started thrusting into him as hard and as deep as he could.  
Loki watched in tears as Steve struggled to keep his consciousness. He started to pray for the man to lose his awareness and let himself fall into oblivion.

Noud’s body started to jerk heavily after a few more hard thrusts. He pressed his leaking cock deep into the soldier as he came. Steve felt the lukewarm liquid filling him up and dripping from his ass as Noud pulled out. 

‘You see Steve,-’ He panted. ‘I’m a much better lover than that venomous snake could ever be.’ He buckled up his pants and kissed Steve’s chapped lips. ‘Now then, you must be tired. I’ll send my men to help you back into your box so you can rest.’ He placed another kiss on the man’s cheek. ‘Get some rest my love. We’ll see each other again real soon.’

And with that, the God’s world went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki felt tears rolling down his icy skin as he sat naked on the floor of his cell, his knees pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs. The Allfather had send everybody out of the courtroom, leaving only Loki, and the Einherjar holding him down. He stripped him of his Seiðr, and commended his men, who took him to Asgard’s deepest dungeons, to take his clothes, revealing all of his grotesque Jötunn form. 

The royal seamstress had honored him with a visit after his clothes were taken. He was strapped to a table and saw how the old woman took out a golden thread and needle. She walked towards him and spoke with a creaky voice; ‘A silver tongue speaks only the language of chaos. Let this thread cease your infernal deceits and forever cover the color of deception in your eyes.’

She placed the needle on his lips and sewed his mouth shut. Without his Seiðr to sooth the horrid pain and stop the bleeding, Loki had passed out right after she had pierced his eyelids, only to wake up alone in this cursed cell.

His body started heaving heavily at the thought of his nightmare and he could feel bile forcing its way through his esophagus. He wanted to open his mouth and throw up but couldn’t, so he had to swallow the burning substance down.

He had lived a life filled with lies, his hands dripping with the blood of the innocent. He sighed. 

What better way for his life to end?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘I can’t believe that little shit tricked us- again! Death penalty my ass! That’s way too easy, he should just rot in jail for the rest of his life!’ Tony roared as he restlessly paced back and forth in the oversized guest room. 

‘Tony, relax. It’s… it’s over, in a few minutes the guards will come get us and we can go back home. We can then go to S.H.I.E.L.D., and discuss this with Fury.’ Steve spoke softly as he sat on a white couch, staring out the window.

‘Relax? Relax?! How could I relax?! How can you be so relaxed? I knew I should have just refused Thor the day he came knocking at my door and begging me to take in that jackass! I knew I should have said no but I had to be a good guy! I had to feel sorry for Thor’s burden of a brother and I took him in! I should have…! I should have just convinced Thor to give up on that fucking parasite.’

‘I don’t think Thor is the kind of guy that can be persuaded so easily.’ Steve took a deep breath and sighed. ‘Okay, Thor’s missing, time to think of a plan. Loki spoke of paintings and how he would be “next”. Any idea what that was all about?’

Tony stared at the Steve for a second before sitting down next to him. It was almost strange to hear Rogers talk with such determination again, but he was really happy to hear him talk like the captain he used to know. ‘We followed coordinates found on a flash drive at Hydra’s base after saving you. They led to an abandoned warehouse in Poland where we found some paintings showing how Hydra would break us, just- just like they did with you.’ Tony swallowed thickly, trying his best to leave the nervousness from his voice. ‘There were paintings from each of us and Fury told us he had reasons to assume Loki would be their next target. He didn’t want to show the painting cause Loki had asked him not to do, so I don’t know any details.’

Both men remained silent for a few minutes.

‘Have you haven’t actually seen the painting?’ Steve eventually said, breaking the silence.

‘No. I’ve seen mine, Nat and Clint’s… and yours.’

Steve nodded. ‘What if Fury was wrong?’ 

‘What do you mean?’

‘What if Loki wasn’t the one they were going for next? What if it was Thor?’

‘Then why would Loki take the blame? How exactly would he benefit from admitting killing his brother in front of that douche? He wasn’t even surprised to hear of Thor’s disappearance.’

The door swung open and the two Avengers stood face to face with the queen of Asgard. 

‘Your majesty, what great timing…’ Tony greeted her with a little blush on his face as both he and Steve jumped to their feet.

‘Roué Man of Iron, Great Captain of America… Warriors of earth, I stand here before you, not as queen of Asgard, not as a Goddess of Æsir but as a concerned mother.’ She stated, her stance graceful and strong but unbalanced by worry. ‘I can, and will not believe that Loki deceived Thor and took his life.’

‘Roué…?’ Tony mumbled.

‘Neither do we, your highness.’

‘We?’ Tony glared at Steve who ignored his repeat.

‘Then please, will you help me uncover the truth? Has anything happened to him during his reside on earth?’

‘With all due respect your grace, but your son admitted to his crime. He took Thor’s life, he said so himself.’ 

‘As you have most likely noticed by now, my son is well-known for his skilled ways of twisting truths and alter realities.’

‘Yes, he’s a liar, we know. But why would he lie about something like this? His sorry screams for attention from his dad seemed pretty real to me and even if it was all staged, the question remains why he would do such a thing. Killing his brother, surely he knew Odin would send him to his grave.’ Tony had to admit he felt sorry for the Goddess. He did not want to believe Thor was dead either, and definitely not by the hands of his younger and, whether Loki liked it or not, weaker brother.

‘I do not know of his motives…’ Frigga shamefully admitted. ‘I waited for him to be taken out of the courtroom and tried to reason with him but he did not answer my questions… He only smiled at me as the Einherjar took him to the dungeons but I am curtain I saw sadness and despair in his eyes!’

‘Can we try talking to him?’ Steve asked, taking a step forward. 

‘I am afraid Loki’s imprisonment is bound with solitude so visiting him is prohibited for the two of you. The only company he is allowed is that of the guard offering him his meal.’

‘Then we’ll dress up as guards. We bring Loki his food and ask him some questions. No one will suspect a thing. You can help us arrange that, right?’ Tony said realizing he had no choice. He knew that once the captain was set on something, there would be no way of changing his mind. But to be honest, he didn’t really mind, it was nice to see Steve so determined again and maybe this talk would give them both some closure. 

‘Good idea, we’ll get some answers out of him and report to you right away, ma’am’

Frigga smiled. ‘Sir Stark, sir Rogers, I am now starting to understand why both my sons placed their trust in you and your fellow warriors. Very well,-’ She lifted her hands. ‘Do not dread, this shall not harm you in any way.’ Her hands emitted in a green glow, her Seiðr embraced the two men and disguised their clothes, changing them with gear worn by the royal guards. ‘I shall take you to the kitchen, follow my lead and refrain from speaking unless you are spoken to, is that understood?’

Both men nodded and did as they were told. They followed the Goddess through the many halls of the Asgardian palace which started to feel more and more like a maze. They fetched a plate with a simple meal containing two slices of bread, a small piece of cheese, a few grapes and a glass of water. They continued to the far back of the palace and stopped in front of an old wooden door. 

‘Go through this entrance and down the stairs. There you will find Loki’s cell, guarded by six well trained and well-armed men. Tell them you come offering a meal to Lok- to the discarded. Do not speak more than needed. And please, mind your manner of speech. I shall remain here and wait your return.’ 

‘You’re not coming with us? I-I mean,-’ Steve cleared his throat and lowered his voices. ‘Wilt thou not company us?’ 

Frigga smiled warm-heartedly while Tony struggled not to burst into laughter at Steve’s attempt to talk like an Asgardian.

‘The word “thou” is rather unusual, even in our manners. But it does sound more… authentic.’ Her warm smile disappeared. ‘There is one more thing, Loki is… his looks have changed ever since my husband took his Seiðr.’

‘So he’s in his Jötunn form now?’ Tony asked.

‘You know of his origins?’ Frigga asked surprised.

‘He has told us about it, but nothing detailed. Only that he was different.’

Frigga nodded. ‘Well, please try not sound too repulsed by his appearance. To me he is of unknown beauty, Jötunn or Æsir it makes no difference but… he thinks of himself is a monstrosity…’

‘Don’t worry ma’am. I’ve seen a man with skin shrivled tightly to his skull, with a facial color as red as hell’s fire so I think I’ll be alright.’

‘and I have seen terrorist, you know, also pretty scary…. Ow, and Chitauri! Nah, we’ll be fine. Let’s go cap, wait any longer and those grapes will be raisins by the time we get to Lokes.’ Tony opened the creaky doors and walked through. 

‘Lokes?’ Frigga asked surprised, her eyes wide.

‘It’s a nickname. Don’t worry, we’ll be right back.’ 

Tony and Steve entered the dungeons, walked down the stairs and, just like Frigga had told, were greeted by six men guarding the door to Loki’s cell. The room was lit with torches and they both expected it to be cold and damp, but it was warm till the point where it became hard to properly breath. 

‘State your reason of call.’ One of the guards spoke.

‘We came offering a meal to the discarded.’ Tony wiped a drip of sweat from his forehead. The warmth, uncomfortable helmet, tacky yellow cape and heavy armor and shield made it difficult to keep up his act.

‘State your name.’ 

‘S-Steven Rogerson.’

‘Anthony Starkson.’

The guard nodded at Steve who was holding Loki’s plate. ‘Only one is allowed.’ 

Steve took a quick glance at Tony before stepping forward. ‘That is understood.’

The guards moved aside and opened the door to Loki’s cell. ‘We will close the door once you’ve entered to reduce chances of escaping. Knock on the door if you wish to return, call and we will aid you.’

Steve nodded, stepped inside and waited for the guards to close the door.

‘Loki…?’ He took a few careful steps while blinking, adjusting his eyes to the dim lights. There, in the corner of the room he saw a huddled, dark blue form. He was chained to the floor and walls by his neck, wrists, ankles, and waist, his chest heaving.

‘Loki!’ Steve took of his helmet and dropped it to the floor together with the plate. He kneeled in front of the Jötunn. ‘Loki, it’s me, Steve.’ He placed his hands on his shoulders.

‘Guah!’ Steve hissed and withdrew his hands. Loki felt like ice, he could feel it freezing his fingers through the thick gloves. Loki tried to make himself even smaller and placed his hands on his face, covering his eyes and mouth as best as he could without suffocating.

‘Is anything the matter in there?!’ Steve could hear the guard calling from the other side of the wall.

‘All is well! It was mere clumsiness on my behalf!’ He answered calmly.

‘Loki it’s okay, I’m not scared of you. Sure, I’m surprised but… you’re absolutely stunning...’ 

Loki shook his head without moving his hands. His heaving seemed to be getting worse.

‘… listen I don’t have much time, I’m here with Tony, he’s waiting outside. Your mother came to us and asked us for help, we won’t believe you killed Thor!’ Steve whispered. He waited for Loki’s respond, but got none. ‘Loki! Please, let us help you! Say something, anything!’ He grabbed Loki’s wrist, ignoring the ice burn and pulled his hands from his face.

Shock was Steve’s first reaction to the blood covered face, soon followed by intense worry and sorrow. Covered in sweat, dried up blood and tears, Loki weakly tried to push the captain away. He turned his face to the wall in an attempt to cover his sewed eyes and mouth. 

‘Loki… Who did this to you? Did your father…? Don’t worry! I’ll contact your mother! I’m sure she’ll get you out of here in no time!’ He let go of his wrists and reached for his helmet but stopped as Loki made a whimpering sound. He turned around and saw Loki searching for his hand while shaking his head and breathing heavily through his nose. 

‘You can’t stop me! I won’t just let them get away with this!’

Loki shook his head again and, with trembling hands, cut his wrist with his fingernail. He carefully scanned the floor with the tip of his fingers and brushed away some dust. He placed his index finger on the small cut, letting it soak in blood and then placed it on the ground and tried to write.

DO NOT TELL  
PLEASE!

‘How can you expect me to stay quiet about this?!’ He kneeled again. ‘Loki please… when I was… when I was being held captive… there was no one I could turn to…! No one in there who would help me but I can help you…! And whatever it is that happened between you and Thor, well, we’ll figure something out!’ He placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders, his fingers gone numb from frostbite. ‘Please, let us help you…’ 

Loki shook his head again and slowly crawled on his knees. He tapped on the blood-written text on the ground and folded his hands, praying to Steve.

‘Loki…’

‘Soldier Rogerson! I command you to come out at once or we shall enter!’

‘I shall leave now! Just give….! Please, grand me one moment!’ Steve answered. ‘I’ll find a way to get you out of here. I promise.’ He placed a gentle kiss on the raven’s forehead, careful not to let out a painful hiss.

He covered his hand in dirt and smeared it over the floor, erasing the text. He put his helmet back on, grabbed the plate and knocked on the door. ‘I wish to leave.’

The door opened and Steve stood face to face with a guard who looked at him in suspicion. Steve didn’t look away and handed the plate to him. ‘I tried to convince him but he would not eat.’ He walked past the guards and up the stairs.

‘Well then, enjoy.’ Tony made a quick smile and followed the captain. They opened the door where, as promised, Frigga stood waiting on the other side.

‘Got anything useful, Rogers?’ Tony half whispered as he closed the door behind them.

‘We need to find Thor, now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for this chapter. 
> 
> What do you think? Did Loki kill Thor? Was it Hydra? Or someone /something completely different? Will our avengers be able to uncover the truth before it’s to late?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter as more questions will be answered!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments below! Was it good? To much? Not enough? I'm open for any form of feedback!
> 
> Cheers!


	8. Let’s team up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting so patiently for the next chapter and nope, not an April Fool's day joke!  
> I present to you Chapter 8 of sing me one last song. 
> 
> Thank you all for leaving Kudos and even subscribing! You guys are fantastic!
> 
> Now, please enjoy!

‘State your reason of call.’ One of the guards spoke.

‘We came offering a meal to the discarded.’ Tony wiped a drip of sweat from his forehead. The warmth, uncomfortable helmet, tacky yellow cape and heavy armor and shield made it difficult to keep up his act.

‘State your name.’

‘S-Steven Rogerson.’

‘Anthony Starkson.’

The guard nodded at Steve who was holding Loki’s plate. ‘Only one is allowed.’

Steve took a quick glance at Tony before stepping forward. ‘That is understood.’

The guards moved aside and opened the door to Loki’s cell. ‘We will close the door once you’ve entered to reduce chances of escaping. Knock on the door if you wish to return, call and we will aid you.’

Steve nodded, stepped inside and waited for the guards to close the door.

Tony cursed mentally. He knew he couldn’t stop Steve from going in there even if it would have been just the two of them but not being able to stay by his side made him extremely nervous. Who knew what could happen in there. Who knew what horrific memory could be triggered in that isolated cell.

He tried his best to hide his worry. Knowing that this would be his only chance of talking to a guard he decided to make the most of it.

‘It is a fine thing the Allfather did, sentencing this creature of chaos to an early grave.’ He spoke, choosing every word with extreme care.

One of the guards nodded. ‘It was only a matter of time; the God of Mischief never should have been allowed to live as long as he has. Everyone knew he would turn out to be a pest, a foul stain on the royal fabric of this kingdom.’

‘Aye, I agree… What would you say were his most devious acts? Aside from killing his brother of course.’ Tony asked with care. This was his moment to get a little more background information on the trickster God. 

‘Well, as a youngster, there was the time he snuck out of the castle during the nights in search of meteorites, even crossing the walls of the kingdom of Asgard and entering the treacherous forests. Foolish child almost got himself killed in there, causing everyone worry!'

‘Which meant we had to get out of our beds in the middle of the night for weeks length to search for the little snake. Even the young and kind-hearted prince Thor insisted on joining in our search.’ 

A short scream peaked the guards interest. Tony could hear his heart thundering in his ears as he tried his best to refrain from shouting the captain’s name. One of the guards jumped to the door. ‘Is anything the matter in there?!’

‘All is well! It was mere clumsiness on my behalf!’ Steve answered from the other side of the door.

Tony wiped the sweat from his forehead again and cleared his throat. ‘One would think it would be cold and damp in here.’

‘The discarded is stripped of his Seiðr and left in his Jötunn form so he is weak against warm temperatures. This heat will cause his mind to wander, same as experiencing a high fever.’

‘Is it so he has less chance of escaping?’ Tony asked, not really liking the selfish smirks on the faces of the guards.

‘It is more for our entertainment. The Allfather wishes a quick and painless death for his son but what better entertainment than to see this little devil’s child suffer like he did when he was small. We even had the seamstress visit him again.'

‘That is enough! You shall refrain from speaking!’ The guard standing in front of Tony commanded while eyeing Tony with suspicion.

‘S-so,-’ Tony tried to keep the conversation going. Damn it! Where was Natasha when you needed her?! She’s the spy, the number one in interrogating people without them even noticing! ‘-He was already an absolute nightmare when he was young. Life must have been most difficult for his family or even those protecting them.’ He nodded at the guards, hoping to get the conversation starting again.

‘It was, but I blame his ancestry. He is of Jötunheim, it is in his nature to cause trouble and bring sadness, anger and frustration to those around him. A Jötunn beast cannot be an Asgardian prince.’

‘He was constantly picking fights with the warriors three and Lady Sif! And always causing trouble for the Allfather and the gracious queen at times of visit from other Realms.’

‘Or the time he used his Seiðr to transform himself into a snake. Deceiving the young prince Thor to pick him up from the muddy grounds and stabbed him.’ The guard on the far left continued.

‘But I guess his crime most grieve was slaughtering the great wolf, Fenrir, when he was only nine years old. That was when the Allfather was sickened of his misbehaving and sentenced him to fend for himself for over a year.’ A guard smirked.

‘What is it you mean by “fend for himself”?’ Tony asked, not really trusting the six men. Although he had to admit, hearing now that Loki has always been a trouble child, how could this not be the outcome? Loki had already told the rest of the Avengers he never had a good relationship with his father, well no wonder. Did he really thought his parents would love him when he was causing them this much trouble?

‘I think this is enough questioning, Anthony Starkson.’ The guard in front of him eyed him in suspicion. He turned around and knocked on the heavy door. ‘Soldier Rogerson! I command you to come out at once or we shall enter!’

‘I shall leave now! Just give….! Please, grand me a moment!’

The seconds that followed felt like hours to Tony. He was getting sick and tired of this ridicules armor and the heat. A knock on the heavy door broke the silence.

‘I wish to leave.’ Steve called from the other side.

The guard opened the door and stood face to face with the captain. Tony swore he could see flames shooting from Steve’s eyes and he could feel the tension between the two men. Whatever it was Steve saw or heard in there, he definitely didn’t like it. Tony sighted mentally, this was not the kind of closure he was hoping for.

‘I tried to convince him but he would not eat.’ Steve spoke firmly while giving the guard the untouched plate of food. He walked past the other guards and up the stairs.

‘Well then, enjoy.’ Tony made a quick smile and followed the captain. They opened the door where, as promised, Frigga stood waiting on the other side.

‘Got anything useful, Rogers?’ He half whispered as he closed the door behind them.

‘We need to find Thor, now.’

‘Yes, I have some questions for him and Loki as well.’ He responded. ‘But is that really all you’ve got?’

‘So, my son is still among the living?’ Frigga’s eyes were gleaming with hope. ‘What did Loki tell you? How is he…?’

Steve stared at the ground for a moment. He tried to calm down, feeling _this_ close to turn around and beat up every guards who would stand in his way of saving the trickster. He took a deep breath. ‘He didn’t say much… But I do believe Thor’s still alive.’ Steve turned to Frigga. ‘I know I’m asking a lot but… would you please come with us to earth? We might have something that could contain clues as to where Thor could be right now.’ Steve turned to Tony. ‘The painting. Maybe Frigga will recognize something that could us.’

‘Painting?’ Frigga repeated questioningly.

Tony started to explain to the queen of Asgard what has happened. The disappearance of their captain and how they found him. He did not go into detail, just that Steve was in bad shape when they rescued him. He told her about the paintings and how they got them, how they first thought Loki would be Hydra’s next target but maybe, just maybe they were wrong.

‘There is nothing I would not do to find my son.’ Frigga answered before Steve could even open his mouth. ‘Please, allow me to travel with you. Let us work together to help my son and spare him such fate.’

* * *

 

‘Where _have_ you been?!’ Natasha almost screamed at the two men who were patiently waiting her arrival. After leaving Asgard, the three of them had gone directly to S.H.I.E.L.D. where they met up with Fury who, after hearing their story, called for an assembling.

‘Do you have _any_ idea how long you’ve been gone? We were worried sick. You two, Loki, Thor, all gone. You even made Jarvis worry!’ Natasha looked at Frigga who was sitting between the two men. ‘and who might this be?’ she asked after calming down a little.

‘Sorry Miss Weasley for not leaving a note but don’t worry, the flying car is parked right outside, no scratches whatsoever.’ Tony answered with a chuckle. Frigga looked at Steve with a questing expression.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t understand that reference either.’

‘Of course, you don’t capsicle.’ Tony mumbled under his breath while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Frigga stood up after Clint and Bruce entered the conference room as well, looking just as confused and worried as Natasha.

‘Lady Weasley, it is an honor to meet you.’ She could hear Tony snorting while offering her hand to Natasha. It was Steve who jumped on his feet and quickly maneuvered himself at the queen’s side.

‘Your highness, allow me to introduce to you, our finest spy and assassin, Natasha Romanoff aka Black widow. Our finest archer and assassin, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and our top scientist Bruce Banner aka Hulk. Guys, this is Frigga, wife of Odin, Queen of Asgard and mother to Thor and Loki.’

‘The queen?’ Clint repeated.

‘It’s an honor to meet you ma’am.’ Bruce nodded quickly at her before turning his attention to the captain. ‘Steve are you alright? Did anything happen? Maybe you should get some rest.’

‘I’m fine Banner, thanks.’ Steve lied. He did feel tired, exhausted even. His hands were shacking lightly thinking back to all that has happened, but that doesn’t matter now. He can rest as long as he likes once Thor is saved and Loki’s innocence is proven. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to conjure a smile on his face.

‘So, status report.’ Tony spoke out loud as he stood up, gesturing the others to take a seat. ‘Long story short. Odin, Thor and Loki’s dad, accused Loki of kidnapping Thor and Loki confessed. He even said he killed Thor and now he is sentenced to death.’

The entire room fell silent, all staring with wide eyes, waiting for Tony to continue but he didn’t.

‘Thor’s gone?!’ Bruce looked at Tony who simply nodded and to Steve who slightly hanged his head in shame.

‘So that’s it? Loki killed Thor and now he’ll be send to the gallows?’ Clint asked in disbelieve.

‘It’s not true, it can’t be true!’ Natasha said while shaking her head. ‘Can’t you stop this? You are the queen, right? surely you must have some say in this.’

‘Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do… I spoke with my husband but Loki will have to be punished by Asgardian law… It would send an ill message to our people and the other Realms if we spared Loki merely because he is our son. It could cause civil war or even an intergalactically war if the killer of the beloved prince would not receive proper punishment…’ Frigga answered Natasha. ‘But I do not believe my son murdered his brother, I believe in his innocence and I wish to prove this.’

‘We all do.’ Steve added muttering, trying his best to focus on the briefing and fighting against a panic attack that slowly crawled into his body.

‘Wait, hold on.’ Bruce interrupted. ‘What made Odin think it was Loki? What actual evidence does he has against him except for the confession? There must be a reason why Loki was the first person on his mind. And how did he even know Thor was missing before any of us did?’

‘It was because of Heimdall.’ Frigga spoke. She stood up graciously, standing next to Tony. ‘He is an all-seeing and all-hearing Asgardian, our gatekeeper and guard of the Bifrost Bridge. He is the Watcher of Worlds, capable of seeing and hearing nearly all that goes by in the Nine Realms. He informed us that he saw Thor being misled by a creature of magic and that he was whisked away after Loki asked him to go to Asgard. Heimdall could not tell us where Thor was taken…’

‘Loki did say he wanted to speak to you. He said that his banishment after the entire “taking over Earth” thing made it impossible for him to return home. He asked Thor to talk to Odin, to ask him for permission to talk to you.’ Steve said, looking at Frigga.

‘So Odin must have thought Loki had sent him away so he could later kill him without anyone there. No one to stop him, no witnesses. Just the two of them.’ Clint reacted.

‘That doesn’t prove anything, it could be mere coincidence. Just really, _terrible_ bad luck.’ Bruce said.

‘But still, what father would suspect his own son of murdering his other son? We all know that Loki and Thor didn’t really get along but still.’ Natasha said.

‘Thor and Loki were always… unique to each other. Thor was so much like his father and they both casted great shadows over Loki. He has done terrible deeds, some in innocence and ignorance, and some in hatred, envy or hurt. His actions had caused Thor trouble many times but where Thor still loved and trusted his brother, my husband began to grow wary. He wanted to keep his family safe, Loki’s actions must have caused harm too many times for Odin to trust him...’ Frigga tried her best to keep the sadness out of her voice but noticed she failed. ‘But _never_ would Loki murder his brother! Thor has told me many times that things were going well between the two of them ever since Loki has joined your team.’

‘And that’s why we are going to find Thor! Now I understand you must have a lot of other questions but I suggest we keep them for later, every minute we talk is a minute wasted.’ Fury spoke as he stood up. He walked towards a door and took out Thor’s cloaked painting. ‘This here might be a clue to Thor’s whereabouts but I have to warn you, it ain’t pretty.’ He looked at the Goddess in all seriousness. ‘Are you sure you want to see this?’

Frigga took a deep breath through her nose and nodded. Her face went completely pale at the reveal of the painting, her hand slowly raising to cover her lips. Her son, her summer child laying on a barren field, left for dead. Mjölnir shattered and scattered at his side. His clothes torn, revealing his wounded body. Bites of all sizes taken out of the flesh of his limps, his poison covered flesh rotting. He was surrounded by creatures none of the avengers had ever seen before but the most gruesome of them all was the giant serpent who seemed to slowly wrap itself around the unconscious god. It’s scales glistening in the burning sun, it’s emerald eyes shining bright with rage and hunger.

‘Dear Norns…’ Frigga whispered under her breath. She took a step closer and carefully touched the painting, letting the tip of her fingers glide over her son’s ashen face. ‘Is this what will become of him?’ She asked with a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

‘It will be if we don’t act now.’ Furry answered.

Steve could feel his heart drumming in his chest the longer he watched the painting. A cold sweat covered his skin and his head felt like it was about to explode.

 

Air.

 

He needed air. 

 

He sent the 14 feet table flying with a hard push, pinning Bruce, Clint and Natasha between the wall and the table and stormed out of the conference room.

He tried to run through the long halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ in search of an exit, feeling like he was suffocating, like his throat was being shut tight by invisible hands. He needed to feel the cold wind on his flushed skin.

Where was he? Why could he not find an exit?! He tried to remain calm but fear started to take over his senses. Still feeling as if someone was chocking him, as if the air he breathed in got blocked from his lungs, he started to claw at his throat. he couldn’t feel anything around his neck, so why was it this hard to breath?! He could hear his heart thundering in his body, he looked around in panic as his legs gave and saw vague figures lingering around him. Black, they were all wearing black. They must be from Hydra! They must be Noud’s…

 

Noud

 

They won’t take him! Whatever they were scheming, whatever their plan was, he would not let them take him!

Steve could hear someone calling his name in the distance and saw a figure running towards him.

'No…’ Steve mumbled. ‘NO! I’ll never let you take me!’

He crawled towards the window covering the entire length of the hall. He got on his knees and punched the glass with all his might, breaking right through it. With his hand now covered in cuts, Steve leaned over the edge and stared down. It was high, very high. He could hardly see the people standing outside as they looked up, startled by the fallen glass. This was perfect, nothing could save him if he were to fall down this height, not even the super soldier serum running through his veins.

‘Rogers!’

Steve felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. His entire body started to shake, his eyes widened and without looking back, he grabbed the stranger’s wrist and threw him over his shoulder, out the window.

 

‘TONY!’

 

He heared a man scream. He turned around and, before realizing what happened, got pushed to the ground by Clint, away from the window. ‘Steve! It’s okay! We’re here for you! No one will harm you!’ He desperately tried to calm the super soldier as he wrapped his arms around him as tightly as possible. ‘Bruce! Fury!’ He called out for help. He noticed Steve’s struggling increased as he saw the two men running towards them. ‘Let us help you cap! This is not who you are! Try to see…!’

‘Tony!’ Natasha screamed as she let herself fall on her knees in the shattered glass and looked down in hope to spot the man. Tony was dangling from the frame of the window one floor beneath theirs, holding on for dear life.

‘Uhm, Jarvis, a little help here!’ He tried to state calmly. He looked down and immediately felt his heartrate increasing. ‘Oh fuck…Fuck! J! Suit! Now!’

 'Suit is deploying sir but it will take at least 9 minutes and 34 seconds to reach destination.’ The artificial intelligence spoke to him through his wireless Bluetooth earphone.

‘Stark!’ Fury called but he couldn’t reach him over the howling winds, deafening the man from all other sounds.

‘He can’t hear us!’ Natasha slammed her hands on the ground in frustration. She almost jumped with a little yelp as she saw Tony’s left hand slip, now holding on with only his right hand. ‘We have to get down there.’ Natasha decided and she carefully placed one leg over the edge.

‘Agent Romanoff! You get off that edge this instance! That’s an order!’ Fury commanded her but got only a smile in response.

‘Sorry boss, I’m Russian. I never really tend to follow orders.’ She took a deep breath through her nose and breathed out through her mouth as she slowly and carefully lowered herself.

In the meantime, Clint was struggling to keep the captain from escaping, holding on to him as tightly as he could.

After evacuating all the panicked staff in the hall, Bruce walked carefully towards the confused man, holding his hands in the air. ‘Steve, listen to me. you’re going to be fine.’ He spoke calmly and in a kind tone. ‘We are your friends, we would never hurt you. Try taking deep breaths.’ Bruce got on his knees to try and level himself with Steve. ‘Just follow my lead Steve.’ He spoke softly, he deeply inhaled through his nose and slowly exhaled through his mouth. ‘Just like this, focus only on your breathing.’ He spoke and repeated his breathing technic in the hope Steve would follow his lead.

Steve shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. He could be here any minute. At any moment, Noud would show up with whatever kind of torture device he could think of. Steve just knew it. He felt tears rolling down his face as his body started to shake heavily. He tried to free himself from Barton’s grip but fear numbed his body.

‘Please… Please have mercy…’ Steve pleaded between sobs. ‘End my suffering… Please just kill me, I beg of you…’

Loosening his grip a little, Clint tried to caress the sweat covered skin on Steve’s arms in an attempt to calm him down. ‘Sssh… it’s okay Steve. You’ll be fine…’ He responded as he felt a lump forming in his throat. ‘We will protect you…’ He spoke with a broken voice.

Bruce came crawling in on all fours and softly stroked the man’s blond hair. ‘Try to focus on your breathing Steve… We are here for you…’

But at that very moment…

 

_Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Way~?_

_Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right, night and day~?_

_Who will campaign door to door for America_ _~?_  
Carry the flag shore to shore for America~?  
_From Hoboken to Spokane_ _~?_

_The Star Spangled Man with a plan_ _~!_

A ringtone. Bruce turned his head towards the source of the sound. There, lying on the ground was a woman’s purse, her phone playing the song loudly while vibrating. The incoming call lighting up the touchscreen.

‘SERIOUSLY?!' Clint cursed. 'Rogers? Rogers, listen to me, you’ll be fine. You are safe.’ He quickly spoke to Steve as he could hear the man in his arms softly mumbling along with the song.

‘Steve…?’ Bruce reached out for him to remove a lose string of hair from the captain’s face.

‘NO!’ Steve screamed. He headbutted Barton with the back of his head as hard as he could and pulled himself free from his grip. He pushed Banner hard against the wall and stared blindly at Fury, who was holding Natasha’s ankles as she reached out to Tony, before charging towards them.

‘STEVE! DON’T!’ Clint screamed but the captain didn’t stop.

‘Enough soldier!’ A woman’s voice reached out to the captain as he got surrounded by what looked like a huge greenish bubble. Clint and Bruce turned to the source of the voice and saw Frigga standing in the hallway. Her hands raised to her chest and emitting a green glow just like Loki’s.

‘Seiðr…’ Bruce whispered.

Steve floated in the air as if in water, he desperately tried to move, to get out of this containment but failed. 

‘Sleep, brave captain.’ Frigga spoke in a powerful but gentle voice. ‘Do not let your fear cloud your mind any further, do not let fright lead your body into action any longer.’

Steve started to calm down, his eyes quickly closing and his body hovering motionlessly within the barrier. Frigga lowered her hands and with it, the green bubble surrounding Steve disappeared, carefully laying the man to the ground.

At that moment, Fury pulled both Natasha and Tony back up and inside the building. All three of them panting and Tony clinging on to the floor.

‘Suit is incoming, sir.’ Jarvis spoke to him through his earphone.

‘What?’ Tony asked short but his question was already answering itself as one of Tony’s suits came flying in, extended itself and wrapped itself around his body.

‘Suit is now ready, sir.’

‘You don’t say, Jarvis. You don’t fucking say.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!
> 
> That's it for this chapter. Will Frigga be able to unravel some clues from the painting? Will they find Thor in time? Will they prove Loki's innocence before he will be executed? Stick around for chapter 9 where our Avengers will team up with their new Asgardian allies in search of Thor
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	9. Tag, you’re next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> Raise your hand when you feel like waiting way to long for this next chapter to upload. *raises hand in shame* When I started this story, I was planning on writing one chapter every two weeks. Well you might have noticed I couldn’t really live up to that expectation… Damn!
> 
> I would really like to thank those who have been waiting for this chapter and are still willing to read this story even though it takes ages for a next chapter to appear. Thank you all so, so much!
> 
> Now, please enjoy this (according to Word) 12 pages long chapter; Tag, you’re next.

Frigga let the warmth of her Seiðr course through her fingers as she held Steve’s hand, healing the cuts. ‘He shall sleep, for now.’ She spoke softly.

After the entire scene in the hallway, the team decided to continue their meeting at Stark Tower. Making sure Steve would wake up in a familiar and safe surrounding.

‘Will he remember what happened?’ Bruce asked.

‘Yes, he will, once he wakes up.’ She placed Steve’s hand back under the blanket. ‘So I suggest we move fast. He is your Captain, am I correct? I do not think he will allow us to move without him.’

‘Steve’s part of our team, we wouldn’t do anything without his consideration.’ Clint answered, not liking where this was going.

‘Yes, you will. If you wish the best for both my sons _and_ your captain.’ Frigga answered, her face stern. ‘Your captain is traumatized by a cause so severe I do not even wish to know. He needs time to rest and heal. He means well, he would put his life on the line for any of you, I can tell, but his heart and mind are not ready.’ She sighed. ‘He will be a hindrance to our mission, a danger to himself and to us. If you truly wish best for your friend, you let him rest even if that is against his will. You leave him here.’

The entire team fell silent, feeling powerless and drained.

‘So we have a mission.’ Natasha spoke eventually, breaking the silence. ‘I assume you have a plan?’

‘Yes, I do.’ Frigga turned to Fury. ‘Will you show me the painting one more time?’

Nick nodded and revealed the painting. ‘Is there anything you can tell us?’

‘This landscape, these beasts. They are not of this realm. They are not of Nilfheim, nor Muspelheim and they are not of Asgard. These are the creatures of Vanaheim. The home of the Vanir Gods.’ Frigga spat out the words as she laid her fingers on the serpent. ‘They are well known as great sorcerers and wield powerful Seiðr.’

‘Are they relatives?’ Tony asked.

‘No.’ She hissed. ‘Centuries before the first steps of mankind, a Vanir entered the realm of Asgard. She wandered from town to town plying her craft for hire and with it, brought chaos to our home. We decided it best for her to leave but she would not. Her only love and loyalty rested with riches and gold, she was nothing but a [gullveig](http://norse-mythology.org/gullveig/)...!’ Frigga forced herself to calm and lowered her voice. ‘The king, deciding it was best for our people, for our Realm that she would exist no longer, sentenced her to death. Three times she was burned on the stake, three times she was reborn from the ashes. The king and queen of Vanaheim heard of the Vanir sorceress that would not die and declared war. Long have we battled but eventually both sides became weary of fighting and decided to call a truce. The war ended, but even till this day there are still many Vanir who wish us harm.’

‘And that could be the reason why they took Thor.’ Clint said. ‘An eye for an eye.’

‘But if that’s true than Hydra would have nothing to do with this. Steve’s case would be unrelated.’ Bruce spoke.

‘Whether the two are connected or not is irrelevant for now. I want to know how we can get on that planet as soon as possible.’ Nick turned to Frigga. ‘We want those sons of bitches to pay just as much as you do. So tell me, what do you need.’

‘I would like to ask for your spies, I am certain they will be of great use during our mission.’

Fury looked at Clint and Natasha. ‘Do me a favor, sent those bastards to hell.’

‘My pleasure.’ Natasha smirked.

‘I’ll deliver them myself.’ Clint said as he nodded to Natasha, signaling her to get ready.

‘I’ll come to.’ Tony quickly added. ‘Just give me a minute, I’ll ready my suit.’ He took out his phone.

‘You will not join us.’ Frigga said, not even thinking of taking Tony with her.

‘Excuse me? I’m sorry but there is no way I’m gonna sit around here and wait while my friends are fighting!’

‘I have seen your flying suit of armor and Thor has told me all about it. It is crafted from Midgardian technology and although I have to admit it is impressive, I am afraid it will not last a minute against the sorcery of the Vanir. They will disable the suit before you could even take your first step on the battle ground.’

‘What are you saying? My suit won’t work on that God forsaken planet? So what? I’ll just have to stay here and deal with it? No way! I’m gonna help, I’ll find a way to help! Bruce, back me up here! You wanne go too, right?’

‘I’m sorry Tony, I really would love to let the green guy… the hulk, loose on that planet, but I’m staying here with Steve.’

Tony cursed as he let his hand glide through his hair.

‘Anthony Starkson, if one would strip you from your protective suit of armor, what would it be that was left? I do believe you represent many, an intellect, a man of wealth, a roué, but I believe a warrior, a spy you are not.’

Tony looked at Steve, cursing at him mentally as he thought back to their little argument on the helicarrier.

‘That is what I thought.’ Her stern face disappeared and was replaced by sympathy. ‘I know you mean well and wish to help.’ She walked towards Tony and placed her soft hands on his cheeks, gently caressing his skin with her thumbs. He shivered at the touch as her kindness reminded him of his own mother. He could feel his anger, his frustration slowly ebbing away.

‘My sons are not the only ones who require the aid of their friends.’ Frigga looked at the sleeping captain. ‘Stay with your captain, help him on his path to recovery. And I ask you to place your trust in the hands of Lady Romanoff, archer Barton and myself. We _will_ succeed.’

Tony swallowed thickly at her calm expression and heartening words only a mother could express in such ways. At least, as far as he could remember… ‘Do you have a plan of attack?’ He eventually mumbled. He scraped his throat and spoke up. ‘Rogers, he uhm… He only goes on mission if there’s a plan of attack, hates to go in all suicidal.’

‘Rest assured,-’ Frigga smiled and folded her hands, she turned around and walked towards the painting as she spoke; ‘We shall search for clues to Thor’s whereabouts and retrieve him, we shall hunt down the ones responsible for this heinous act and if facts prove us that the Vanir are to blame,-’ She turned around, facing the Avengers. ‘- I shall inform Odin and we will unleash the wrath of the entire Asgardian army upon Vanaheim. I shall make it rain blood, poison their rivers, destroy their fertile lands and end the lives of all those who stand against me in ways you cannot imagine.’ She looked at Tony. ‘Would you think this strategy is agreeable for your captain?’

Tony smirked. ‘It will do.’

‘Okay, enough talk. Time to suit up and get going.’ Clint spoke impatiently.

 

* * *

  

Steve opened his eyes and looked around as he tried to recognize his surroundings. He could feel his heart pounding as he stared into the darkness. He threw his fists in the air and started kicking, expecting to hit them against the hard-wooden surface of the box that was his home for five excruciating months.

There was nothing. No walls restraining his movements, no song intoxicating his brain. The only sound he could hear was his blanket falling to the ground.   

He laid still, breathing heavily as he searched for any form of light. He saw a small clock on his bedside table; 03.57. The middle of the night.

‘You sure took your time.’ Tony said as he leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed. ‘Jarvis told me you woke up. You okay?’

Steve almost jumped, not expecting anyone else in the room. He stared at the silhouette for a second, his breathing slowly going back to normal as he recognized the figure as his close friend.

‘Yeah… yes, I’m fine.’ He quickly forced a smile upon his face. ‘What happened?’ He asked as he tried to rub the tears from his eyes, his voice hoarse. ‘Where are the others…?’ Suddenly, Steve’s eyes widened. He looked up at Tony with a shudder. ‘Why am I in bed? We must find Thor! F-Frigga, where is she? Did she recognize anything from the painting?’ He asked, putting up a brave face.

‘Easy, easy.’ Tony walked in on bare feet, wearing nothing but a white shirt and loose-fitting joggers. ‘Frigga is gone, together with Barton and Nat. She might know where Thor is and they’re on their way to save him.’

‘… Than why are we still here?’ Steve asked as he furrowed his brows.

‘I want you to try and think Rogers. Think about what happened before Frigga worked her magic on you.’

Steve swallowed thickly as the memories slowly came back to him, his heartrate increasing. ‘That was just,- I mean, if it wasn’t for that… for that ringtone I would-’

‘You were planning on killing yourself, weren’t you? You wanted to jump out the window. The fight with the Douches Three, our time spent chained on Asgard,-’

‘Tony, I didn’t want t-’

‘SEEING- Loki in that prison cell’ Tony spoke with his voice raised to interrupt the captain and then lowered it again. ‘Was he lonely? Was he hurt? Scared? Petrified? Just like you were? And then we went home and you had to sit in that conference room, staring at that painting, taking in all the little details of Thor’s ordeal as your own traumatic memories lingered in the back of your mind. It was all just too much, wasn’t it?’

Steve could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at his lap, his fists clenched. ‘I… I am their captain…’ He spoke in a broken voice, softly shaking his head. ‘I have to-’

‘You have to rest.’

‘I’m not going to rest! I have to help them Tony.’ Steve’s body was shaking heavily as he tried to get out of bed. ‘What kind of person would I be if I can’t even save my friends… I have to help, I’m a captain.’

‘You’re a victim!’ Tony shouted as he placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders. ‘Damn it Rogers! I’m not asking! You remember, don’t you? Throwing me out of that window? Wanting to commit suicide because you thought those psycho bastards were after you?!’ Steve looked up at the man as he saw Tony’s tears disappearing in the fabric of his pants, leaving small dark circles. ‘Those fucking pieces of shit…! He sniffled. ‘I know what it’s like Steve. To be scared, to question everything you see and hear so please, please stop trying to act like you’re okay. You need help, I know you do! You have nightmares, you won’t eat and you still won’t tell us anything about what happened. We see you suffering.’ He wiped a tear from his eyes. ‘You don’t have to force on a smile. Let us help you, you don’t have to carry this alone…’ He sat down on the bed next to the heavily trembling man and wrapped his arms around him. ‘Please try to talk to Banner, even if it’s only for a minute… You know, baby steps.’ He spoke calmly as he placed one hand on Steve’s temple and gently pulled him against his chest.

It was at that moment that Steve couldn’t contain his emotions any longer. The tears started rolling down his face uncontrollably. He wept and screamed like a small child as he curled into himself in Tony’s arms. He pressed the palms of his hands against his temples as his headache increased.

‘That’s it, just like that.’ Tony whispered as he cradled Steve in his arms. ‘It’s okay, don’t hold back. I’ve got you.’

Tony kept Steve in his arms as the soldier cried his heart out, cradling him and whispering comforting and sweet nothings.

‘I am so- so sorry T-Tony’ Steve tried to speak between sobs. ‘I never m-meant to hurt any of you…’

‘I know Rogers, I know. It’s okay. You won’t get rid of me that easily.’ Tony spoke softly as he stroke the other man’s hair. ‘But things like this will keep happening if you do not except help. I know that you don’t want to hurt anyone, you’re just a big softy.’ Feeling drained, Tony rested his head on Steve’s and closed his eyes. ‘Promise me you will talk with Banner, okay? I’ll stay right here with you, if you want to.’

Steve hesitated for a moment but gave a small reluctant nod in the end. He felt tiered, numb and empty, the only thing he could think of right now was going back to sleep.

‘Good…Well, it’s starting to get late… early. I think it’s time for both of us to turn in.’ Tony felt Steve’s clenched hands on his shirt tightening as he tried to shuffle from his side. ‘… Steve, would you mind sharing some of your blankets with me? I’m exhausted and don’t really feel like walking _all_ the way back to my room. Your bed’s big enough for the both of us, right?’

Steve nodded and sniffled.

‘Great!’ Tony grabbed the fluffy blankets from the floor. ‘Okay, scoot over.’ He let himself fall onto the soft matrass and wrapped the captain and himself in the warm fabric. ‘Just so we’re clear, _this_ -’ Tony placed his arm slightly over the half of the bed. ‘-is your side of the bed, and this is mine.’ He stated, claiming the bigger half of the bed for himself.

‘Your side of the bed? I believe the entire bed is my side of the bed.’ Steve spoke softly as he wiped some tears from his cheeks.

‘Well technically the entire bed’s mine.’ The two shared a small laugh as they made themselves comfortable. It didn’t take long before Tony could feel Steve carefully crawling between his arms and he decided not to make a big deal out of it. Admitted, it felt a bit awkward at first, this being the first time he shared a bed with another man but if this meant Steve would finally have a good night’s sleep, he was okay with it.

‘I don’t think I can do it Tony…’ Steve whispered as he almost fell asleep.

Tony softly stroked the man’s back, letting the tip of his fingers glide from the small of his back up to his shoulder blades and to back. ‘Let’s just see what tomorrow will bring us.’

 

* * *

  

‘You mean to say my son is still alive?! He is still among the living?’ Odin almost screamed as he jumped to his feet and hugged his wife.

Frigga knew she couldn’t leave Asgard for long unnoticed and neither did she wanted to. So, she decided to tell everything their new Midgardian allies had shared with her to her husband.

‘But if what you speak of is true we must make haste! Thor must be in grave danger, not a minute to lose! I shall gather the warriors three and Lady Sif at once.’ Odin roared as he was ready to barge out the room.

‘My love, wait.’ Frigga grabbed her husband’s hand and walked with him to the open window. ‘Look outside and tell me what you see.’

Odin looked at Frigga with furrowed brows. ‘I see the great kingdom of Asgard, now let us move. There is no time for this woman.’ He said hastily.

‘Look again.’ She spoke patiently. ‘Look closer, look at your people and tell me what exactly it is you see.’

Odin sighed and stepped in front of the window again.

‘I see… Asgardians clothed in black… the great markets, deserted. My people, they move without sound. I see them… mourn, over the loss of their prince.’ Sadness lowered his voice as he took a deep breath.

‘Indeed.’ Frigga placed a hand on Odin’s cheek and wrapped her arm around his waist. ‘My love, our people need their king, now more than ever. The news of their beloved prince, who has tragically passed to the great halls of Valhalla, has left a dark stain on their jubilant hearts. They need leadership, they need guidance.’

Odin kept staring outside as the words of his beloved wife slowly sink in. ‘Than I ask you, what is it I should do? How can I not act when it is my son who is in hands of those vulgar…’

‘It is not only Thor who needs aid. You have one more son who needs his father now more than ever.’  

‘Loki…’

‘Yes. If what I believe is true than Loki is innocent. The reason for his avowal are still unclear to me but I ask of you to defer his execution for just a little while longer. I ask you, grand me time to search for our son and let Loki live. I know you and Loki have your differences, but I plead you t-’

‘Frigga,-’ Odin Interrupted her, his voice heavy with a feeling of sadness. ‘The day my wife, my divine Goddess must plead before me, is the day that I have failed as a man, husband and Allfather.’ He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her temple. ‘You know this is not what I wished for Loki. Indeed, he and I are… are different in many ways but this is not how I wished it would be. I shall delay his execution till the day you return.’

Frigga let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. ‘I thank you.’

‘Are you sure you do not prefer the company of our Einherjar?’

‘No, I shall travel with our new allies, they have skill, heart and are not tainted with a sleeping hatred caused by a war many centuries ago. You must not let this knowledge reach any other, if our people were to hear of this, they will certainly call for battle against the Vanir and cause for unrest. Do you understand?’

Odin smiled as he kept Frigga in his arms. ‘It is not only pure beauty with which you have blessed me, your knowledge, your wisdom is beyond any I have ever experienced as well.’

Frigga smiled and looked Odin in the eye. ‘Your way of words always seem to charm me.’

‘And it is always truthful. Now than,-’ He let go of her and took a step back. ‘I wish to meet our newest allies.’

Frigga nodded, she opened the door and signaled Natasha and Clint to come in.

‘Your Highness.’ Clint greeted Odin with a short nod as he kept his distance.

‘You must be the archer, eye of the hawk. And you must be Black Widow.’

‘Yes.’ Natasha answered short. ‘But most of all, we are friends of your sons and of the two men you violently brought here a few hours ago.’

‘A-ah, yes, Rogerson and Starkson.’ Odin looked at Frigga who just raised a brow while smirking at him. He sighed. ‘I shall make a true act of contrition to Steven and Anthony once this is all over.’

Clint gave him a nod. ‘Great, let’s go.’

‘Sir Baron, Lady Romanoff, I do believe you must have heard stories from both my sons but let it be known that this was never an outcome I had wished for. Not for Thor, nor Loki.’

‘With all respect, Allfather. I think you should talk this over with your sons, not with us.’ Clint answered as he dropped some of the defense in his voice.

‘Now, let us go. We must make haste.’ Frigga used her Seiðr to clothe herself, Clint and Natasha in Vanir garment. They went to the Bifrost Bridge, their hearts pounding in both excitement and edginess.

‘Be safe, my love. May the Norns watch over you and keep you from harm. I shall remain here and wait for your return.’ Odin spoke as he watched the three leave the safety of the kingdom through the window. ‘I wish you all a very fond farewell.’

 

* * *

 

‘wakey wakey little prince.’

 

…

 

‘Awake, son of Odin.’

 

…

 

‘Odinson!’

Thor coughed heavily as he was wakened with a splash of icy water. He tried to open his eyes, to focus his vision on the man he heard in front of him.

‘W-where am I?’ He asked with a pounding headache.

‘Do not worry, it matters not where you are. The only thing that matters is that you are here, at last.’

Thor tried to move but couldn’t. He was hanging from his wrists, tied by chains he could not break. He struggled to free himself, pulled heavy on his restrains but could not undo them. With his wrists chained to the ceiling, his ankles chained to the ground, there was no room for movement.

‘Oh please, do not trouble yourself. The dwarves of Svartalfheim are just as skilled in creating objects that strengthens the gods as they are in bounding them.’

The voice, it had changed. Was there someone else here as well? He tried to open his eyes again but alas, still nothing but darkness.

‘Loki…? Is that you I am hearing?’ Thor asked with a slight hint of hope and desperation in his voice.

‘Figured out so soon huh? Such a shame but then again, I did not expect anything less from you.’

Thor felt someone touching the back of his head followed by the soft touch of silky fabric falling from his eyes. He squinted as he now stood face to face with the good of mischief.

‘Hello brother.’

‘Loki…?’ Thor sighed with relief. ‘Praise the Norns, I am so glad to see you my brother. I-I have no memory of what happened, my head is pounding, my mind a blur… but mother, I was with her just a moment ago! I met her on the roof of Stark Tower the moment I wanted to travel to Asgard. She said she came for me but-’

‘Mother is fine, Thor.’ Loki smiled gently.

‘She is? Have you met her? Is she safe?’

‘Even better.’ Loki held out his hands and emitted himself in the green glow of his Seiðr, transforming himself into the divine Goddess. ‘I have never left your side my son.’

‘Mother…? Loki what is the meaning of all this?’

‘Such ignorance wrapped in so much power. You have always been so naïve.’ Loki, still in Frigga’s form, placed her cold hands on Thor’s chest. ‘Such a senseless child have I raised.’ She whispered as her lips came close to Thor’s. ‘If only I did better on guiding you towards adulthood…’ She pressed her lips against that of the chained man. ‘but perhaps, there might be time, still.’ She whispered as she lowered her hands to his lower abdomen.

‘ENOUGH!’ Thor roared loudly, sending a shiver down Loki’s spine as she took a step back. ‘Enough of this madness Loki! Do not dare to use our own mother against me! This is lunacy, even by your standards!’

Loki smirked. ‘You almost gave me a fright.’

‘Free me of these shackles at once! Of what matter are they created?!’ Thor hissed as he struggled harder against the chains.

‘Careful my son, or you might cut yourself.’

‘Nonsense!’ Thor gave another hard tug on his restraints. The massive impact of his entire body weight and the forced strength of the tug caused the skin on his wrists to tear open. He yelped as he felt a sharp pain shooting through his arms, his blood dripping to the ground. ‘W-what is this…?’

‘How I hate saying “I told you so” but,- Oh wait-’ Frigga held out her hands and let the Seiðr run its course over her body, changing back to Loki. ‘-I love saying I told you so.’ He smirked. ‘How does it feel, brother? To have your valor, your power and that thriving self-assurance taken away from you, all within the blink of an eye? How does it feel- to be mortal?’ The grin on his face widened as he looked into Thor’s confused eyes.

‘Mortal?’ Thor stumbled. ‘I am the God of Thunder! I am the son of Odin and Frigga! I am not a mortal! I do not know what it is that has set you against me this time brother, but I assure you, you will pay!’

‘Was that a threat?’ Loki asked lightly. ‘Still the tempers of a small child I see, always so eager to jump to conclusions, relying on violence to solve every problem in your pathetic life. Such a sad survival mechanism.’

Thor glared at Loki in anger, his teeth gritted and every muscle in his body tensed. Why? Why did it always have to be like this? Loki is his brother, a relative and friend he cherished and treaded with love and trust. Why was it always replied with hatred, rage and faithlessness? He did not understand and maybe, he never will. ‘I have warned you Loki. I have shown you patience and understanding for many centuries but again they have been answered with your overwhelming desire for mischief!’

Loki placed a hand in front of his lips and giggled softly. ‘And who is it you are truly angered with? Me for tricking you or yourself for your constant forgiveness? Think about that brother.’

‘You soulless monster! Have you no heart at all?!’

‘Flattery will not help you Thor. But let it sooth your feeling of guilt that you are not the only one who has fallen into my trap of kind lies and innocent deceives. Your Midgardian friends have all fallen for the same act, some were a lot easier to trick than others but they all seem to trust me quite nicely now thanks to you.’

‘Thanks to me…?’

‘Oh yes. Convincing them one by one that I was to be trusted after the battle in that puny city. I can only imagine their faces when I confront them with their biggest mistake. Shall I demonstrate for you?’ Loki let his green Seiðr run over his body, transforming himself into the famous raven-haired man called Tony Stark.

‘I told you your brother couldn’t be trusted!’ Tony raged. ‘But no, I had to feel sorry for you when you came knocking at my door! I had to give that parasite a chance when you begged me to take him in!’

‘Loki stop this act right this instance.’ Thor spoke softly as he hardly dared to look at his friend.

Another green light emitted from the ground next to Tony, revealing the icy bleu-eyed archer. ‘I saw everything Thor. Every little scheme planned inside that crazy mind of his. He’s insane, I told you so and yet you still wanted him on the team. I was wrong to trust you.’

‘Loki stop!’

On the other side of Tony, stepping out of a green mist was Natasha. Her refined figure wrapped in a simple but beautiful short black dress with black high heels.

'When Agent Coulson called and asked me to talk to the big guy, I first thought he meant Tony but it turned out he meant Banner. I thought it was a reckless decision, that something as dangerous and unpredictable as Hulk could never be part of a team build on trust. S.H.I.E.L.D. Had lost their mind, that was what I thought. But then they came with an even crazier consideration, letting Loki be part of our team. I fought against it, even threatened to leave the Avengers if he would join. But then you came Thor. I trusted you, I trusted your judgement on your brother and decided to give him a chance. I wish I never would have done that. It just comes to show I should trust none other than myself.

‘Loki… Stop these illusions…’

Another green light emitted from the ground next to Natasha. Bruce stood staring at the ground, his arms crossed. ‘I had my doubts on trusting your brother Thor. But it was you who convinced me to give him a second chance.’ Bruce looked up and glared at Thor. ‘Do you have any idea what this will do to Steve?’  
  
'The captain? What more damage will Loki's betray do to him than it will to the rest of us...?'  
  
Stepping from the green Seiðr fog raising in the middle of the circle of Avengers was the captain. His body in the same dreadful situation he was found in when the group rescued him. His uniform torn, his deep blue eyes murky with pain, sadness and shame. He moved his mouth to speak but remained soundless.  
  
'Steven...?'  
  
Loki took a step forward, walking straight through Tony and placed his hands on the captain's shoulder.  
  
'Isn't he just adorable? So helpless, defenseless, scared of the ways of this cruel world like a mortal infant.' Loki placed soft kisses on the Steve's neck all the way up to his ear. 'There really isn't much left of the man he used to be now is there?'  
  
'What is it you are scheming Loki?' Thor asked in a low voice, his eyes narrowed. 'What is it you are planning with Rogers?'  
  
'You are failing to see what is in plain sight Thor.' Loki pressed his lips against Steve's, he opened his mouth and thrusted his tong into the captain's. He ended the rough and sloppy kiss with a playful bite on Steve's lip, leaving a string of saliva down the man's chin. He let his fingers tangle in the captain's messy hair before tugging at it roughly, pulling him down to his knees. He stepped behind the captain and placed his hands on his eyes and emitted a green glow.  
  
Thor could see and hear Steve panting, his chest heaving heavily with every breath he took. A cold sweat followed soon after and tears started to run down the man's face.  
  
'Loki what are you..?!' Thor asked softly between Steve's sobs. Steve started to tremble heavily and wrapped his arms around himself, making himself smaller and smaller with every cry.  
  
'Brother! Leave him be! Stop this madness this instance!' Thor roared as he still hanged from his bleeding wrists.  
  
'Nightmares-' Loki whispered in Steve's ear as he took his hands of his eyes and crouched down next to the traumatized man. Steve looked at him and immediately threw himself into the trickster’s arms.'-endless nightmares for the one who loves me, trusts me without the slightest hesitation. It makes him tremble, weep and crawl on hands and knees straight into my arms. What is it you think would happen when he finds out my true colors? When I am not the trustworthy friend you proclaimed me to be?'  
  
'H-he loves you...?' Thor looked at his fellow Avengers, his friends with tears in his eyes, like a young puppy, forsaken, abandoned. 'My friends... I have failed you... I am so sorry...' He lowered his head dejectedly as his friends turned into the Seiðr's green dust, vanishing in thin air.  
  
He fell silent, as he looked at the two remaining men at his feet in defeat. Slowly, his expression changed into anger and shock. 'You... Is it you who caused the captain's disappearance? Was it you who took him?! Who held him captive and tortured him?!'  
  
Loki did a slow, sarcastic clap. 'Congratulations my dearest brother, finally the truth has dawned into that pathetic little brain of yours. Although I do have to say, the praise is not all mine. I could not have done this without some help.' Loki pushed Steve hard against the ground before letting the figure vanish to nothingness. 'Such a shame you will not live to tell the tale.'  
  
'YOU MONSTER!' Thor roared as he pulled and struggled against his restraints. 'I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU! LIKE MY FATHER DID TO YOUR PUNY KIN! I WILL TEAR YOU APPART!' Thor screamed as he opened his hand in order to catch Mjolnir.  
  
A minute went by without the loyal hammer retrieving to his hand. Loki placed his hands behind his back and casually rocked his body back and forth. 'I'm waiting.'  
  
'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!'  
  
'Do I now have your attention now? Cause I will not be explaining this a third time you know.' Loki took a step forward and placed his hands on the god's hips. 'Your beloved Mjolnir was an offering of the dwarves of Svartalfheim. A gift to the great gods of Asgard in celebration of the birth of the great God of Thunder. You see, in basic, the dwarves gave you the key to your powers. Surely it must come to no surprise as I tell you they are also able to take away that very same key.  
  
'The dwarves would never agree to such terms! My father and king Hreidmar have lived in peace and harmony for many centuries!'  
  
'Indeed they have but never underestimate a dwarf's lust for gold and riches.' Loki smirked. ‘Your hammer taken and kept away where it will never reach you, your body chained by power draining restraints. I will ask you again brother, how does it feel to be mortal?' He hissed as he let a hand glide down between Thor's pants and underwear.  
  
'YOU FIEND!' Thor screamed as he tried to evade Loki's touch.  
  
'Finally you seem to understand brother.' Loki's voice was dark, his wicked smile matched perfectly with the madness in his eyes while blood of Thor's wrists dripped on his face. He raised his hands and let the tip of his fingers glide over Thor's abdomen, lifting his shirt. He pressed gentle kisses over his muscular stomach, smearing blood all over his skin. He lowered his kisses till his lips touched the brim of his belt.  
  
'STOP THIS!' Thor yelped as he tried to buck his hips backwards.

‘What is there to worry? We are not brothers, not by blood nor by emotional connection. We were simply raised as such by fate’s twisted design.’ Loki continued to kiss Thor’s skin, licking some of the blood away.

‘I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TOUCH ME!’ Thor tried to kick Loki as hard as he could but, just like his wrists, his ankles were still chained to the ground.

‘Wooh, ever so feisty. I love it.’ Loki spoke in a flirty tone. ‘But you know, I might just give you a minute to calm down. All this talking, all this usage of my Seiðr has left me hungry.’ He placed a wet kiss on Thor’s lips. ‘Do not threat Thor. I will return and when I do, it shall be you who shall suffer. It shall be you, who will be crawling in my shadow. You who will question his existence, who will consider taking your life and walking down the dark path to Helheim as the only final solution.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for this chapter everyone! Please let me know what you think in the comments below! I really hope you liked it and I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you all for spending your precious time on reading my story!


	10. Love me, crave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to you, my fellow Midgardians!
> 
> Welcome back to another chapter of Sing me one last song. 
> 
> Now, I will keep this short as you have already waited long enough for this chapter to be posted but I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for your kind and amazing comments, it really keeps me going! Never would I have thought this story would reach 40 subscriptions and 65 Kudos!
> 
> One warning for this chapter! The last part will contain a sexually explicit Loki/Frigga x Thor (psychological torture). So please do not read if you do not like that kind of torture. (oh god, what am I doing to these poor characters)
> 
> Now please, enjoy!

‘There must be something we have missed. Hand me those old maps again.’ Natasha pointed at a folded old sheet of paper next to Clint’s stag of notes.

‘We already checked every possible spot on these maps, old and new. There is nothing left.’ He answered while going through a pile of “Wanted Poster”.

‘Just hand them over Clint.’ Natasha spoke, irritation lowering her voice.

He sighed deeply. ‘Fine.’ He muttered, throwing her the map.

He couldn’t say he did not understand where her frustration was coming from. It has been over a week since the three of them had left earth in search of Thor but they’ve made little progress so far. They had infiltrated every dark and suspicious bar they could find in search of information. Spoken to every survivor of the great war between Asgard and Vanaheim who seemed to hold even the slightest grudge against the Odinson bloodline, checked every lead they could get their hands on, investigated every place that had any resemblance with the background of Thor’s painting but all was in vain.

‘Let’s see…’ Natasha unfolded the map and spread it out over the small table, covering Clint’s papers as well.

‘Do you mind?’ He asked heavily irritated, his lack of sleep finally seemed to get the better of him. His body felt heavy, his muscles sore, his concentration seemed to have abandoned him a long time ago.

‘The Shores of Njord, the Solitary Mountain of Gullveig…’ Natasha continued to mumble without even looking up. ‘The Great Gardens of Odr and the Tranquil Forests of Freyr…’ She grabbed a marker and encircled all the listed placed.

‘All searched thoroughly.’ Clint added as he stood up and leaned over the table on the palms of hands. ‘Turned every mold covered stone, nothing.’

Natasha sighed deeply as she let the marker fall from her fingers. She rubbed the back of her neck and laid her head to rest on the table. ‘And still I am sure we are missing something…’ She said while fighting to keep her eyes open.

‘Maybe we’re just searching in the wrong Realm. I mean, there are nine, right? Who says Thor’s even here.’

‘I do.’ Frigga answered from behind a large book, making Natasha and Clint turn their heads to the woman seated in an old, dusty armchair. She closed her book and joined her Midgardian allies at the table. ‘I recognized those creatures, they are of Vanaheim. There is no uncertainty in my mind.’

Clint nodded, pushed himself off the table and phased back and forth. ‘Then how come we are getting nowhere? We have already searched so many places, interrogated so many Vanir, all for nothing. I was even sent to a false location just this afternoon.’

Both Ladies looked at Clint with a raised brow.

‘Some old man told me he had seen suspicious movements on a nearby plain or something but said that no one believed him.’ He continued to explain. ‘According to him, those plains haven’t shown any form of activity since the end of the great war.’

‘So? Did you look into it?’ Natasha asked after rubbing her face and yawning.

‘Of course I have.’ Clint sat back down at the table and drank his last sip of red wine. ‘There was nothing, just grass as far as the eye could see.’ He looked at the old map and pointed out the location. ‘Right here.’ He sighed in defeat. ‘It was a waste of time…’

‘Hold on a second…’ Frigga turned the map and studied it with narrowed eyes. She tried to read the plain’s name but the words on the map were faded and creasy. ‘Did the elder man spoke of a name?’ She asked impatiently.

‘A name?’ He looked at the map as he thought back to his conversation. ‘Yes, it was something really weird… something with- gamble…? Or slutter-something.’

‘Think!’ Frigga commanded in a threatening voice. ‘I need to know _exactly_ what these plains are called.’

‘O-okay uhm… I think it was… The Gamble Sletter af Nerthus.’ Clint spoke clumsily. ‘It doesn’t even sound right… Well I do think the old man was drunk so-’

Frigga nodded and walked to the piles of books surrounding the armchair she was sitting in while repeating the name. She pulled out an old book and placed it carefully on the table as it almost fell apart. ‘I have heard of those plains before. I have read about them somewhere… It was in this book, I am certain.’

Clint and Natasha stepped to her side, both curious of what the Goddess had to show them. They watched her turn page after page in a book they themselves could not read.

‘What language is this?’ Natasha asked a bit confused. She was fluent in many languages; English, Russian, Chinese and even Latin but this, this was like something she had never laid her eyes on before.

‘It is the language of the Vanir of Old. Once the native tongue of an entire Realm, now a language long dead, only spoken by a few of the elderly.’ She answered while swiftly searching every page. ‘Ah! Here it is! De Gamle Sletter av Nerthus…’ Frigga’s eyes widened. ‘Nerthus…’ She mumbled.

‘Meaning what exactly?’ Clint asked, deciding on studying the pictures drawn next to the texts.

‘The Old Plains of Nerthus…’ Frigga slowly lowered herself in one of the shaky old chairs, her expression clearly showing concern.

‘Nerthus? Who is Nerthus?’

‘He was a commander of Vanaheim, a soulless monster known for taking my people prisoner and torturing them for information.’

‘Do you think he could be behind Thor’s disappearance?’

Frigga shook her head. ‘Not possible. Nerthus could not accept the truce between Asgard and Vanaheim and thus sought vengeance. He sneaked into our Realm and wandered from town to town, slaughtering innocent civilians without any form of mercy. Men, women, children, all had to suffer a gruesome death. After murdering his way through my kingdom for six months, he used his Seiðr to sneak into the palace and stalked me… After months of unsigned letters of love, anonymous flowers and constant shadowing, we were able to catch him. He was sentenced to rot in our deepest cells for all eternity.’

‘So he is still in Asgard?’ Clint asked.

‘No. He is dead.’ Frigga answered coldly. ‘When Thor and Loki were still small, they had made their way to the cells in the deepest of night. How Loki managed to do so I still do not know but he was able to enter the cell and Nerthus attacked him. He snapped his little arm like a twig and slammed him into a wall causing a concussion. He was sentenced to death and executed the next morning.’

Natasha took a deep breath and nodded. ‘So that’s it. There goes another suspect, another lead.’

‘Not quite. Nerthus had a loyal army at his side, faithful to his every commend. Now Nerthus might be gone, but who knows, maybe he appointed an heir before he left Vanaheim. Someone to follow in his footsteps of hatred and retaliation were he to fail.’

‘But I’ve checked those plains. I’ve been walking the entire day, the blisters on my feet can confirm. There was nothing.’

‘Maybe for the untrained eye there is indeed nothing.’ Frigga answered the archer.

‘Untrained eye?’ Clint repeated with irritation. He opened his mouth again but decided to remain silent after he received a kick against his shin from underneath the table. He glared at the red-headed woman sitting across from him with a twitching eye.

‘Yes,-’ Frigga continued. ‘The Vanir are masters of disguise. They like to create secrete doorways and conceal their passages using their Seiðr, they are impossible for a mortal to spot.’

‘But not for you.’ Natasha concluded.

‘I hope not.’ Frigga answered as she closed the old book.

‘Well than, what are we waiting for?’ Clint impatiently grabbed his quiver and reached for his bow only to stumble over his backpack. He could grab onto his bed just in time before he would hit the ground. ‘You. Saw. nothing.’ He claimed and kicked the backpack against the wall.

‘We will first rest.’ Frigga decided. ‘Do not misunderstand, I want to leave this reeking hostel and march for the plains just as much as you do but I can see we are all tiered. If it is true that there is a man out there capable of imprisoning my son, then we need to be at full strength when we confront him. I will send word to my husband and he will be sure to inform your friends on your home planet.’

Natasha and Clint reluctantly nodded. Natasha was the first to stand up.

‘I’m taking a shower.’ She said and entered the bathroom, locking the door.

Clint slowly stood up and started to undress.

They didn’t want to raise any suspicion, so when they got to this motel a week ago and asked for a room, they had told the desk clerk they were friends traveling through Vanaheim and were searching for a cheap room as they had little money. The woman behind the desk then gave them the key to an old room with three beds and thus, they have been sharing their accommodation with each other for almost twelve days.  

Half an hour had passed and Clint looked over his shoulder, Frigga and Natasha were already sleeping soundly as soon as he had switched off the lights. He smiled gently and placed his head to rest on his pillow.

‘Don’t worry Thor.’ He mumbled softly as he felt his eyelids growing heavy. ‘Just a few more hours… and we’ll take you home…’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Is there anything you would feel comfortable talking about?’ Bruce asked as he sat on a white couch in the living room next to Steve, both staring into the distance.

Steve shook his head.

‘That’s okay, you can take all the time you need.’

‘I can’t.’ Steve answered short.

‘You mean, you can’t tell me?’

Steve shook his head again and looked at his fiddling fingers. ‘I can’t take my time.’

‘Why not? Because of Thor?’

Steve nodded. ‘It’s not only Thor. Barton, Natasha, Loki… I’m a captain whose team is falling apart while I…’ Steve stopped and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. ‘While I sit here doing nothing. And even if I try to help I just end up hurting everyone.’

‘We all know you did not mean to harm us.’

‘But I did. I almost pierced you, Clint and Natasha with a table, I tried to kill Tony by throwing him out of a window! I-I tried to kill myself…’

‘It was all because of a panic attack Steve and that’s what we will try to work on okay?’ Bruce asked carefully but got no response. ‘Is there anything you would like to share with me?’ He kept a close eye on Steve. He watched his breathing, the heaving of his chest. He watched his pupils and the color of his skin for any changes. He knew the only thing that could help Steve was to talk about his trauma but he didn’t want to force the soldier into anything he did not feel comfortable with.

Steve kept staring, keeping his mouth shut tight.

‘… Let’s start with your suit. You said you were going for a jog but when we found you, you were wearing your suit. Can you explain that?’

Bruce realized, after fifteen minutes of complete silence, this was not going to work. He decided on taking a different approach.

‘So, maybe care to tell me about you and Loki?’ He asked carefully and watched as a gentle smile appeared on Steve’s face.

‘Me and Loki…’ He repeated with a little twinkle in his eye. ‘What is there to say?’

‘Do you feel like all your memories have returned?’

Steve nodded. ‘Mostly, yes.’

‘Good. Now tell me what you think of him. Could it be that you care for him?’

‘I care for all my friends.’

‘Okay, but could it be more than that? Could you maybe be… fond of him?’

‘Fond?’ Steve asked while still refusing eye contact with Bruce. ‘I don’t know. He’s… Calm, kind and clever. The way he talks and loses himself while reading. How he peeks over my shoulder when I’m drawing, thinking I do not notice him… He is always genuinely interested in others.’

‘Always tries to learn as much as possible.’ Bruce added.

‘Exactly!’ Steve smiled at him as he turned around. He quickly looked down with a little blush on his face. ‘I guess you could say I am somewhat… fond, of him.’ He almost whispered.

His smile quickly disappeared as he thought back to the chained blue creature, locked away in a deep, smothering dungeon. He stood up and restlessly phased back and forth.

‘Steve?’ Bruce asked cautiously. ‘What’s the matter? Talk to me.’

‘I have to do something.’ Steve spoke as he kept walking. ‘Loki, he- he is stuck there and I promised him to do everything I can to help.’ He shook his head. ‘I can’t stay here. I can’t do it. I can’t talk, not now. Maybe someday but not now.’ He mumbled, hardly aware of Bruce’s presence, touching the walls with the tip of his fingers. ‘I have to go. I have to get out. I- I have to help them. I won’t let them-’

‘Steve,-’ Bruce slowly stood up, cleared his throat and spoke up. ‘Let’s stop for today. I’ll get us some tea or coffee, okay?’ He placed his hand on the captain’s shoulder in an attempt to make contact.

Steve turned around, his eyes bewildered, his face covered in sweat. ‘DON’T TOUCH ME!’ He screamed as he took a few steps back.

‘It’s okay, you’re okay Steve.’ Bruce said while raising his hands. ‘I understand, you have to go, that’s okay. I’ll go get your suitcase ready and then we can leave, I’ll bring you to Natasha and Clint.’

Steve quickly nodded as he began to wobble on his legs. He kept scanning the walls with the tip of his fingers. ‘A door, a door. There has to be a- a door, somewhere. I have to get out. I have to go.’ He kept mumbling as he pushed Bruce aside. ‘They will not get me. I will not let them get- you. Not Loki. Not Natasha. Not Clint. Not Thor, not, not… no one.’ He breathed heavily as he kept walking around aimlessly.

‘Steve can you hear me?’ Bruce asked while slowly taking a few steps back. ‘Do you see me?’

‘Out… out… there has to be an exit, somewhere. I don’t want to, anymore.’ Steve turned to the sound of a door opening. He shivered as he felt a cool breeze on his sweat covered skin coming from the opened door. It was Tony, holding two cups of freshly brewed coffee.

‘I thought you might wanted a drink, Rogers.’ He entered the room with a casual smile on his face. He waited for Steve to answer but the captain remained silent and stared at him with wary eyes. ‘… Banner, would you like some?’

‘Yes, thank you Tony.’ Bruce took a cup from Tony’s hand and carefully sipped his coffee.

‘A way out...’

Tony turned around and looked at the door. ‘Yes,-’ He eventually confirmed. ‘-That door leads to the kitchen but that’s not where you want to go.’ He took a few slow steps towards the captain. ‘You want to go to Natasha and Clint, right?’

Steve nodded. He wanted to keep as much distance between him and Tony as possible and pushed his back against the wall.

‘We can help you get there, right Bruce?’

‘Oh! Yes, definitely.’ Bruce smiled a bit awkwardly. ‘Like I said, I can get you your suitcase and then we’ll be on our way.’

‘See?’ Tony turned to Steve again and handed him his drink. ‘You just enjoy your coffee while it’s hot. We’ll take care of the rest.’ He smiled. ‘You do trust us, don’t you?’

Steve froze for a minute before cautiously taking the warm cup from Tony’s hands. He looked at the steaming dark brown liquid, took a deep sniff and then placed it against his lips. He kept his eye on Tony and Bruce as he took a small sip and then another.

‘Okay, great. Now you stay here while Bruce and I get y-’ Tony stopped his sentence as he watched Steve’s cup fall from his hands and chattering on the floor. The two men quickly ran to the captain’s side and supported him as his limbs grew weak.

‘I- I can’t m-move…’ He wheezed as his legs gave out. ‘W-what’s happening to me? What have you done?!’

‘Sorry Rogers, it’s for your own good.’ Tony huffed as he and Bruce carried the soldier to the couch.

‘You’ll feel better in a minute, I promise. We put a strong sedative in your coffee. It first takes effect on your muscles and will then calm your mind.’ Bruce sat down next to Steve and rubbed his face with his hands as he heard a sob coming from his friend.

‘Try not to fight it Steve. Try to except it, it’ll help you, I promise.’ Tony crouched down in front of Steve and held on to his hands, softly stroking his skin with his thumbs. ‘Trust us, we only want to help you.’

‘Help me…’ Steve whispered with tears rushing down his face, his body trembling in fear. ‘Please… please don’t hurt me…’

Bruce and Tony remained by Steve’s side until he was completely calm. Bruce watched the clock, it took the sedative exactly six and a half minutes to stable Steve’s body and mind. Those were the six longest minutes he ever had to sit through as he and Tony tried their best to comfort their crying and petrified friend.

‘Steve, you there?’ Tony asked carefully as he sat down next to him. ‘You okay?’

The soldier slowly nodded while staring to the opposite wall with a gloomy expression.

‘Good…’

‘Don’t worry. You’ll be able to move your body soon enough.’ Bruce said, not really sure whether he tried to reassure Steve or himself.

Another deafening silence filled the room while the three men remained at each other’s side.

‘My suit was fixed.’ Steve spoke eventually. ‘Agent Hill called me while I was running. She told me my suit was completely repaired from all the damage it took during the battle in New York. I wanted to take it for a spin so I went to S.H.I.E.L.D., put it on and continued my run. It was already dark so there would be no harm in testing it outside… that was what I thought…’

Bruce nodded. ‘Can you tell us what happened after you got the suit?’

Steve tried to shake his head but couldn’t as the anesthetic still lingered in his veins. ‘No.’ He spoke with a dry mouth. ‘I remember running and… someone was standing in the fog, looking at me. I can’t remember who it was... His clothes, his face, it’s all a blur. Next thing I remember is waking up and… a-and…’

Tony saw Steve swallowing and trying to force himself to tell them what was on his mind. He watched the captain struggle but the words would not pass his lips.

‘It’s okay. I think this is enough progress for today.’

‘Do you think Natasha and Clint are making any progress?’

‘I’m sure they are, Steve.’ Bruce answered as he laid his hand to rest on the man’s shoulder. ‘And I’m sure Thor is… is giving those asses a hard time.’ He spoke with a sigh.

‘Yeah, nothing more stubborn than our Asgardian blonde prince.’ Tony added as he leaned against Steve and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Make sure you strap that thing on tightly, I do not want it running around in here.’

‘Yes, yes, stop your whining. Here, hold on to this.’

‘DON’T point that thing at me! It’s absolutely disgusting!’

‘What’s that now, are you scared?’

Thor woke up to the sound of two men arguing. He opened his eyes and squinted as fluorescent light shined brightly in his face. He blinked and tried to adjust. He looked around and noticed he was lying down on what felt like a table, his arms stretched and tied to a beam. His legs partly spread and chained tightly to the ground.

‘Hey, look who has finally decided to wake up.’ A man at Thor’s left noted while holding some sort of iron bucket with straps attached to it. Thor squinted as he swore he saw the bucket move on its own. The man placed the bucket on Thor’s bared arm and pulled the straps tightly.

Thor almost yelped as he felt something crawling on his skin. He tried to break free from his restrains, pulling and tugging as hard as he could. ‘What is this? What have you placed on my arm?!’

‘Do not dread, soon it will all be clear.’ The other man answered as the two of them walked through a door and left.

‘Cowards! Come back!’ Thor yelled but fell silent directly after. He looked at the bucket and listened carefully. Something was inside there, something at least 9 inches long and clawing against the metal from the inside. He tried to focus on his sense of touch, he could feel something soft but also leather-like, he could feel paws as well, four of them, crawling with swift little steps over his skin.

‘I will grand you your freedom if you can correctly guess what is crawling on your skin.’ A voice spoke from the back of the room.

‘LOKI?!’ Thor roared, fighting even harder against his restraints. ‘Unchain me! Get this- whatever it is off me!’

‘Oh how I wish I could but as you said, I have an overwhelming desire for mischief so no, I will not.’ He stepped into the light, holding a glass of clear liquid, and kissed Thor’s neck. ‘I am so sorry my dearest brother but you must understand that none of this is my fault, it is simply my nature. I am certain you will forgive me just like you always have.’ He smirked while placing his hand on Thor’s chest and softly massaged his muscles. ‘You’re so tense, let me help you unwind.'

‘Keep your filthy hands off me!’ Thor glared and gritted his teeth while his brother placed the glass next to his head on the table, climbed on his lap and straddled him. ‘What is it you want from me?!’

Loki smiled kindly and leaned forward. He pressed his soft lips against Thor’s ear and moaned; ‘Suffering and utter humiliation.’ He placed a gentle kiss on his temple and then softly nibbled on his ear. ‘I want you cowering, begging and crawling at my feet. I want you broken, disgraced, to make you so dirty no one will stand you.’ He continued to whisper in his ear while slowly but firmly moving his hips back and forth. ‘Not even yourself.’

‘I will never bow to your will!’

Loki chuckled. ‘You’re so noble, Thor. So pure and you have so much pride. I wonder how long those traits will be yours once I make you beg me to be yours, when you plead for me to take you.’ He kissed Thor’s lips and smiled. ‘And after you put yourself through all the humiliation of lusting after your own younger brother, I will give you what you want. I will fill you up and make you moan, no, scream for more. You will adore me, need me, crave me.’

‘NEVER!’ Thor roared as he kept squirming in a struggle to break free, bucking his hips trying to throw Loki out of balance. But all he managed was to make Loki smile even more, he saw him biting his lower lip and leaning over him as he watched him with lustful eyes.

‘You are so rough my dear brother, I always liked that about you.’ He moaned as he kept pushing his groin into Thor’s. He watched as Thor’s cheeks reddened, his breathing deepened and his eyes filled with pure hatred and shame. ‘It is amusing, is it not? How one’s body can yearn for something the mind wants to repulse so desperately.’

‘Get- off m-me!’ Thor hissed as he fought to suppress a moan.

‘Why is it you want me gone so badly?’ Loki asked while pouting. ‘Is it because I am male? Would you prefer a woman’s touch instead?’ His smile returned as he let his Seiðr run its course over his body, changing him into a blonde goddess, the queen of Asgard. She was clothed in a much revealing dark yellow dress. Her spread legs were bared showing her flawless skin, the neckline barely covering her breasts. ‘I have to admit,-’ He spoke in Frigga’s voice. ‘-A woman’s body does feel… gentler.’ She whispered as she placed her hands on her neck and let them glide down to her chest. ‘Is this to your liking, my dearest summer child?’ She smirked as she leaned over her oldest son. Her normally kind and gentle blue eyes tainted with lust and greed.

‘NO! STOP THIS! LOKI, STOP!’ Thor screamed as he pulled even harder on his chains, making the table tremble on its legs.

Frigga grabbed onto Thor as she almost lost her balance.

‘YOU HORRID MONSTER! FILTHY BEAST! – AAH!’ Thor suddenly screamed in pain and turned his gaze towards his the bucket on his restraint arm.

‘I do not think our little friend liked your tantrum love.’ Frigga huffed as she regained her breath and listened to Thor’s cries of pain. ‘You’ve always loved animals, haven’t you? Surely you would not mind a poor starving rat to eat its way through your flesh.’ She smirked deviously.

‘Get that thing off my arm Loki! Now!’ Thor cried out as he felt the rat eating through his skin and clawing its way through his flesh.

‘Why would I? It is so enjoyable to watch you suffer. Your face, that expression, it suits you perfectly.’ She spoke with a flirty tone. ‘It turns me on.’

What was only ten minutes felt like hours to Thor. He tried to keep himself from screaming, he fought bravely against the tears welling up in his eyes for no matter what excruciating pain he felt, he did not want to give his little brother the satisfaction of hearing his lament. After those seemingly endless minutes, the rat had eaten its way through his flesh and had crawled from underneath the edge of the bucket through the deep wound. It immediately scattered as soon as it saw the bright lights, leaving a trail of blood and skin tissue.

With heaving chest, he cursed mentally as he felt the tears streaming down his temple and disappearing into his hairline. He stared at the ceiling, trying everything he could to avoid eye contact with the being he recognized as his own mother. 

‘Ah, there it goes.’ She spoke while waving the blood-stained creature goodbye. ‘Let me get this for you.’ She leaned over Thor, gave him a quick kiss and unbuckled the bucket from his arm. She placed her fingers in the wound and admired the ruby liquid staining Thor’s skin and dripping to the floor. ‘You were so brave my love.’ She kissed his temple and trailed his tears with her tong to the corner of his eyes while slowly moving her hips back and forth. ‘I love you so much my dearest summer child.’ She moaned as she lowered her kisses to his cheeks.

‘Have you no shame at all?’ Thor asked while keeping his vision locked on the ceiling. His throat soar from screaming.

‘Shame?’ She repeated while panting in his ear. ‘This is nothing to be ashamed of.’ She lowered her kisses to his neck while digging into his skin with her nails, leaving red scratches

‘Stop this…'

‘I am only granting you a favor.’

‘Loki, stop…’

‘A soft body with gracious curves, a divine goddess, here, at your side. Was that not what you always wanted?’

‘Loki…!’

‘As a matter of fact, I might start to get jealous.’ Frigga continued while lowering her dress. ‘Her body against mine, her legs spread as I fill her with my c-’

‘FOR NORNS SAKE, LOKI! SHE IS YOUR MOTHER! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! YOU PSYCHOTIC PERVERSE PEST!’ Thor screamed with eyes shut, every muscle in his body trembling with rage. How dare he? How dare Loki to use his own mother in such ways.

 Frigga smirked, she conjured a knife, cut his shirt open and let her hands glide over his muscular and sweat covered abdomen. ‘It would be a dream come true.’

Thor gritted his teeth in anger, his heart was pounding loudly in his chest, his blood boiling.

‘I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU! I WILL DO TO YOU WHAT MY GREAT FATHER SHOULD HAVE DONE WHEN HE FOUND YOU, YOU FOUL ARGR!’

Frigga’s hands stopped moving. Her nails slowly sinking deep into the man’s chest. She looked at Thor with a twitch in her eye. ‘Argr?’ She repeated. ‘Great. father.?’ She clenched Thor’s jaw in her hand and forced him to look at her. ‘You take that back. Right now!'

‘Never!’ Thor hissed and spit in her face.

Frigga’s eyes widened, her face completely frozen. She let the Seiðr ebb from her body, revealing the raven-haired trickster. He wiped the spit of his face and got off his older brother. He took a deep breath and phased back and forth in anger.

‘That beast, that war hungering, pitiful excuse for a man is anything but great!’ He kept walking as he let his hands glide through his hair.

‘The great Allfather is ten times the man you will ever be!’

‘DON’T!’ Loki slammed his hands on the table. ‘Do not speak of him in my presence! He is a puny and dull creature! He is not worthy of Frigga’s love!’

Thor furrowed his brows. ‘Since when are you so obsessed over mother?’

‘Silence.’

‘What could she have possibly done to deserve such vulgar treatment from the man she thinks of as her own flesh and blood?!’

‘SILENCE!’

Loki snitched the glass of clear liquid from the table and took hold of Thor’s jaw. ‘Let’s see how you speak once that pretty face of yours is melting from acid. Do you think your friends will still like you then?! Do you?! Do you think your Midgardian admirers will still welcome you with open arms?!’

‘Loki, stop. Put that glass down. Just, for Norns sake, put it down.’ Thor spoke softly as he could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. He looked at the glass with fear in his eyes. Acid, he brought acid and was planning on pouring it over his face. The thought of the liquid damaging his skin, burning through his flesh and leaving him in a pain so fierce left him terrified. ‘Please… please, put the glass down.’ He swallowed thickly.

‘Oh, how I love it when you beg me for mercy.’ Loki hissed as he held the glass over his head. His wicked smile returned as strains of black hair hanged loose in his face. ‘Do not worry brother, I will be there to comfort your friends as they morn over your mutilated corpse!’

‘NO! NO! PLEASE, NO!’ Thor screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the liquid pouring over his face. The adrenaline in his body kept him from realizing it did not harm his skin. He laid on the table, trembling, crying, nearly hyperventilating while the water dripped from his face, into his hair and to the ground. He looked at the God of Mischief, tears rushing down his face.

He was laughing. Without any sign of pity or remorse, Loki was loudly laughing.

‘Oh my dear brother-’ He spoke while chuckling. ‘-how is it you always manage to make me laugh?’ He kissed a tear from Thor’s cheek. ‘How I love you.’ He rested his head against Thor’s and gently held the quivering, terrified God in his arms. ‘and I’ll make you love me, crave me till the moment I pierce your longing heart and take your last breath away.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Frigga, Clint and Natasha find Thor?  
> Will Steve ever recover from his trauma?  
> What the flying f*ck is up with Loki?!  
> And if Loki’s with Thor, then who’s locked away in Odin’s dungeons?!
> 
> Join me next time in chapter 11 to find the answers to these questions and much more!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Ps. So sorry if I offended anyone by making Frigga proclaim Norse is a dead language! I really hope I translated ‘The Old Plains of Nerthus’ to ‘De Gamle Sletter av Nerthus’ correctly! Please let me know if I didn’t and I will be happy to change it! 
> 
> Also, part three of “All I did for you” (the prequel to sing me one last song) will be posted soon as well!


	11. A trickster’s word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to you, my fellow Midgardians!
> 
> I represent to you the next chapter of ‘Sing me one last song’.  
> Unfortunately, it will not be following our dearest Captain America this time but is all focused on our God of Lies and God of Thunder. 
> 
> So here you go, 15 pages filled pain, sarrow, frustration and despair. (I’m afraid I’m writing my one way ticket to hell here guys…) 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Another wave of nausea made Loki’s stomach turn. The heat in the dungeons left him in a constant sweat, the sound of water dripping from the ceiling onto the floor was maddening. He had no idea on how long it has been since he was locked away, phrases such as “just wait ten more minutes” or “we shall return in a few hours” meant nothing to him anymore. When was it he last saw the sun rising over the green hills in the east? When was the last time he let his body bathe in the light of the stars and moon while peacefully reading in the great gardens? When was it he shouted at the closest thing he could call his friends? He could still hear them scream at him, he could still clearly see the captain’s devastated expression as he told him a prince could never be with a raped man, a second-hand toy. Not realizing he had any more tears to shed, Loki sighed as yet again a tear pushed its way through his sewn eyelids. His brother, his kind-hearted, ignorant and dearest brother. Where could he be?

Loki raised his head to the sound of his door opening. Was it feeding time already? He wondered… Not that he was complaining, he felt like he hasn’t eaten anything in ages. And although his body was craving nutrition, although the offered food would silence his growling stomach for Norns know how long, he always hated feeding time. Feeling so utterly humiliated as the soldiers would thrust a large syringe between his sewn lips and injected him with some sort of chemical water.

‘Corner.’

Loki heard a man’s voice command him. Being used to this form of treatment, and knowing from experience what would happen to him if he were to resist, Loki got on his hands and knees and scanned the floor with the tip of his fingers till he could feel the closest wall without any form of resistance. With the wall at his side, he kept crawling till he hit the corner and huddled up, making himself as small as possible. He heard a soft chuckle leaving the man’s lips.

‘Good.’ He praised him while walking into the cell. Loki kept his head up, expecting to be forced to drink another chemical mixture of water, nutrients and god knows what more. He tensed and shivered at the thought of the slimy gooey slowly sliding down his throat and wished for it all to be over. How long was Odin going to keep him alive? How long was he planning on leaving him humiliated and rotting in this dungeon.

‘You are in luck, discarded one. The mighty Allfather wishes to speak with you.’

Loki heard the man unlock the chains connected to the floor while more men entered the room.

‘Now I shall warn you, the Allfather is in no gaming mood. You will only speak when spoken to, only let your voice be heard to answer his questions. Is that understood?’

Loki remained silent as he wondered why Odin would wish to talk to him. Maybe his time had finally come, maybe Odin wanted to tell him himself that he would be brought to the gallows or maybe he wanted to have the honor, the pleasure of taking Loki’s head, all to himself.

‘Is that understood?!’ The soldier almost shouted in his ear as he pulled hard on the trickster’s hair.

Loki let out a soft growl in pain and nodded. He could feel the soldiers in front of him tugging at his chains.

‘Stand!’

Like a dog beaten into obedience, Loki stood up, making sure his hands were covering his privates as he was still naked.

‘Norns you are revolting…’ He heard one of the men mumble and could already visualize the others nodding in agreement.

‘Follow.’

Loki did as he was told and blindly followed the chains guiding him. He took every step with extreme caution, placing his bare feet carefully as he tried not to trip or stand on a sharp pebble.

But all his cautiousness could not have prevented the fall caused by the stone stairs for which he was not warned. He fell face first against one of the steps, leading to a heavy nosebleed and a tooth through his lip. Loki started to panic, not only did the injury on his nose hurt an awful lot, he also experienced difficulties breathing as his nose was filling up with blood.

The soldiers were sniggering and kept tugging at his chains.

‘Stairs!’ One of them stated with a chuckle.

Loki let himself fall on his knees and almost cried in panic as he was slowly suffocating by his own blood. He started to feel lightheaded as the warm and damp air covered his Jötunn body like a thick winter coat. With his mouth and eyes sewn shut, his only option for air was now blocked by a coppery liquid. He felt tears pushing their way through his eyelids and through the golden thread.

With deeply heaving chest, he blew his nose in his quivering hands, hoping to get all the blood and tear fluid out.

‘Hey! What are you doing?!’ One of the soldiers yelled at him, not understanding his extreme panicked reaction. ‘Come on, stand!’ He pulled Loki’s hair, trying to get him back on his feet but Loki refused. He shook his head and grabbed the man’s hand, his nails digging into his skin leaving deep scratches and smearing all his blood on his hand. Did they not understand?! Could they not see he was suffocating?!

‘I said; stand!’ The soldier repeated himself with a hiss, disgusted by Loki’s blood. He pulled his freezing hand free from Loki’s despaired grip and gave another hard yank on his chains. The Jötunn blew his nose one last time and finally felt the blockage in his nostrils disappearing. He breathed in as deep as he could and let his body lean against a wall.

‘As you please. If you shall not stand, you shall crawl.’ The man signaled the other soldiers to continue walking up the stairs as Loki, humiliated, hungry and defenseless Loki climbed the stairs on his hands and knees.

Once at the top, he was ordered to stand again. The threads piercing through his eyelids and lips were carefully removed, leaving his face completely covered in blood as it mixed with tears and dripped down his face. It hurt, without his Seiðr to suppress the ache and heal his skin, Loki was left in an excruciating pain as all the punctures reopened. First, he slowly opened his mouth and inhaled. He coughed loudly as he felt the warm air pass through his mouth and into his lungs. He then cautiously moved his eyelids. He blinked a couple of times and adjusted his vision to his surroundings. He now stood face to face with one of the guards.

‘Listen to me carefully,-’ The man spoke, revolted by his deep red eyes. ‘Let it be clear that the Allfather did not order you under these restraints for no reason. One move, one spell coming from those cursed lips and we shall drag you back to your cell and make sure you will never see daylight again. Is that understood?’

Loki moved his lips but no sound was heard. He cleared his throat and tried again. This time a soft, broken “understood” left his lips.

Loki was then dragged by his chains through the palace, he swore they were taking a detour as he was even hauled through the gardens, naked, for all to see. He could not care less of what the maids and soldiers would think of him but his pride hit a new level of low once he walked past Lady Sif and the warriors three. He saw Fandral standing in the middle, nudging at Hogun and Volstagg while pointing at him and laughing. Volstagg and Hogun only watched, not a muscle in their faces moving or twitching. The only one who seemed to show any form of, for Loki unwanted, sympathy was Lady Sif as she turned around and continued to focus on her practices.

After the little tour through the castle, which Loki could only describe as a freak show, they finally stood in front of the doors of Odin’s great hall.

‘You shall wait here until I allow you to come in.’ The soldier spoke as he knocked on the door and walked through, leaving Loki behind with the four remaining men.

‘My King.’ The soldier spoke as he bowed down to one knee.

‘What took you so long? I asked for you to bring the priso- my son, over an hour ago.’ Odin asked while sitting on his throne.

‘I beg your indulgence, o great Allfather but the prisoner put up quite a fight. It was not our intention to make you wait.’ The soldier humbly lowered his head and waited for a reaction.

‘Bring in my son.’ Odin ordered him.

‘As you wish, my king. However,-’

‘However?’ Odin repeated in a low voice.

The soldier swallowed. ‘However, there is one thing I am afraid I must inform you on. About two weeks ago, when the verdict of the outcast was decided, we calmly tried to bring him to his cell. Unfortunately, the convict did not come peacefully and put up quite a fight once we entered through the great steel doors. It grieves me to say this my king, but there was no other way than to call the seamstress upon him and his eyes and lips w-’

‘You have done what?!’ Odin roared. ‘Why was I not informed of this matter?!’

‘My most humble apologies, my King. But may I say to you that there was absolutely no other way. Even with his Seiðr taken from him, he remains a highly dangerous and unpredictable creature. Even now, he tried all he could to attack us.’ The soldier showed his scratched hands, his skin a dark shade of red and dripping with Loki’s blood, making it seem even more severe.

Odin watched the wound from where he sat. He calmed himself and rubbed his eyes. ‘I understand.’ He eventually spoke. ‘Please, bring in the- … my son.’

The soldier nodded and left. He came back holding Loki’s chains, letting the naked creature walk forward. Odin looked at the Jötunn who was hanging his head in shame, staring at his feet and felt a lump form in his throat.

‘Unchain him.’

‘Wha..?’ The soldier stumbled. ‘You mean… unchain _him_?’ He pointed at Loki. ‘Unchain the prisoner? The convict? The murderer of our pr-’

‘NOW!’ Odin roared, making Loki shiver. ‘Or are you defying the orders of your king?’

‘N-no, Allfather. We would never.’ The guards looked at each other for a second and gave a small nod in agreement. Careful not to touch his freezing skin, they hesitantly freed Loki from all his chains, revealing a badly bruised and broken skin underneath. Odin heard Loki’s soft but painful hiss as the metal parted from his body.

‘Good, now leave. Get yourself to the Halls of Healers and have them look at your hands. I will summon for you and your men once I’m done.’ Odin spoke as he signaled them to leave with a wave of his hand.

The soldier looked at Odin while pointing at himself. ‘You mean us? Allfather, I would not consider it wise t-’ But he did not dare to finish his sentence as he saw Odin’s destructive gaze.

‘Y-yes, Allfather. Understood.’ The soldiers awkwardly dropped Loki’s chains and left. Loki saw the man with the scratched hands gave him a quick and nasty glare before he exited the room.

‘Loki,-’ Odin spoke to his naked and blood covered son.

Loki started to tremble as he felt all sorts of emotions rage through his body. Sorrow, loneliness, hatred, hunger, pain and humiliation all swarmed through him, fighting on which would reveal itself first. He tried to remain calm while all he wanted was to scream at his “father”, to run away and never come back.

‘-I… I have received word…! From…’ Odin spoke hesitantly. He sighed and stood up, walked down the golden stairs and stood still in front of his son. He took off his cape and carefully draped it over his small shoulders. ‘I see you have lost weight...’ He spoke but Loki kept his gaze on his feet, strains of greasy hair falling in his face.

Odin watched the ground as he heard small drops of liquid falling. He saw blood, tainting the marble floor and Loki’s blue feet. He swallowed thickly. ‘Loki, would you look at me?’ He asked softly.

With every fiber in his body screaming in protest, Loki reluctantly raised his blood-covered head. He glared at Odin with rage burning in his deep red eyes. The man in front of him did not move. He did not laugh at him, he did not cry in remorse nor showed any other sign of emotion. How like his father…

The two of them stood in complete silence for a full minute.

‘I have received word from your mother.’ Odin eventually spoke after clearing his throat. ‘She is on Vanaheim, together with two of your comrades.’

Loki’s look changed. Two of his comrades? Was it Steven and Anthony? But why? Why would he have sent them to a different realm? Were they still treated as suspects? Did the Allfather still think they were somehow involved with Thor’s disappearance? Was this his cruel way of punishing them? To take them from their families, their friends and homes and send them to a world they do not know? No, his mother is with them. Why was she with them? How long have they been gone? Loki’s head was spinning with questions and if he could he would ask them all at the same time. Not knowing what Odin wanted from him and afraid he would run his mouth with emotions, he decided to remain silent just a little while longer.

Odin saw his son still glaring at him, his eyes may be as red as Muspelheim’s endless seas of Lava, but his look was distant and cold.

‘… They are all doing well and are headed to The Old Plains of Nerthus.’ Odin continued. ‘I have send word to your friends on Midgard about their situation. They seemed to rejoice the good news yet I believe you do not.’ Odin looked at him with a stern expression. ‘Why is that?’

Loki bit the inside of his lip till it bled. How dare he? How dare his father look at him with such an expression? How dare he questioned his reasons for being?! There were so many things he wanted to shout. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. ‘Who was it you have _damned_ to Vanaheim?’ He eventually decided on asking. His voice soft and unsteady.

‘The archer and Lady Widow.’

‘Why?!’ Loki growled with more rage than he wanted.

‘It was your mother’s choice. She saw them worthy of traveling with her.’

Loki looked at his father with a puzzled expression, trying to decide which question to ask next. Odin waited for his son to give him any sort of reaction, he sighed with a hint of irritation as his son remained silent.

‘Is there nothing you wish to say? Do you stay with your story?’ He harshly asked.

‘Does it matter what I say? Are there any words trustworthy to you once they have left my mouth?’ Loki glared at his father who looked back at him with the same amount of suspicion.

‘Your mother thinks of you as innocent and so do your friends. Now tell me, are you deceiving them? Or are you covering for them? Did the Midgardians help you on your mission to murder my son?’ Odin kept his eye on the Jötunn. ‘Loki, for once in your life I ask you not to feed me with lies! Be truthful, I wish to help you.’

‘Help me?! _you_?!’ Loki almost laughed. ‘Now you listen to me you old fool! It was _I_ who took your precious son! Who has locked away your perfect little summer child in a place I cannot even remember where! I and I alone! Earth’s mightiest fools had nothing to do with this!’ The wicked smile coloring his face matched perfectly with his all-red eyes and blood-covered skin. ‘So you better hurry your search, o Great Allfather, for I do not believe even the great God of Thunder can live this long without any food or water!’

‘So you took Thor, locked him in a cell and left him to die?! To suffer and rot?! All alone?!’

Loki’s smile disappeared, he was shivering with anger and frustration, unwanted tears welling in his eyes again. ‘Does that not sound familiar?! Take a long guess on who’s example I acted! Seems like we have at least one thing in common, do we not?!’ He shouted in rage.

Odin’s eyes widened, he took hold of Gungnir and pointed it at his youngest son. ‘I am only asking you this one more time Loki,-’ He growled in a low voice. ‘Where is my son?’

Loki looked at his father in disbelieve with a slightly open mouth as a single tear rolled down his face. So this was it? This was his father, trying to help him? His eye was then caught by a greenish mist, softly emitting from the tip of Gungnir. It was his power, his Seiðr which was taken from him by the Allfather and sealed inside the weapon after he was convicted. It was seeping from the golden weapon and slowly tried to crawl its way back to its rightful master. Loki and Odin both looked at the spear and then back at each other.

Loki quickly raised his hand and grabbed the spear before Odin could pull it back. He felt his Seiðr seeping back into his hand, his blue skin changing into its original porcelain tone.

‘Let go of the spear, Loki!’ Odin threatened. Knowing his son would not let go, he pulled the weapon back which left Loki with a deep cut in the palm of his hand.

Loki hissed loudly and held his hand against his chest. He looked at the wound, glared back at Odin with bared teeth and, with his very last energy, attacked him.

Odin, even though being of age, easily blocked Loki’s attacks with his spear. A quick punch from the left, followed by a kick aimed for his side. A low sweep of Loki’s right leg to get him out of balance and another punch aimed at his chest. Odin could read him like a book and blocked every attempt to injure him with his weapon.

‘Foolish boy!’ He roared. ‘Is this really what you wish!? Do you truly seek out a fight with the Allfather?!’

Loki stopped his motion, his chest heaving as he completely ran out of breath. ‘I would never.’ He panted and stared out a window. ‘Vanaheim you said…’ He smirked. ‘You were true to your word, Odin Borson. You have indeed helped me.’

Odin bared his teeth, again not knowing what was going through his son’s insane mind. ‘You have left me no choice! I will have the Einherjar take you back to your c-’ Odin stopped his sentence as he watched his son conceal his Jötunn form in that of his Æsir with great effort. His alabaster skin in great contrast with his raven hair, his red eyes covered by brilliant emerald. His unsteady Seiðr partly covering his wounds and dressing him in a simple white shirt and black pants. ‘I thank you, Allfather, you have played your part beautifully.’ He let his father’s cape fall of his shoulders, sprinted to the side and jumped out the second-floor window.

Odin ran after him, trying to catch his wrists but was too late. He watched his son barely landing on his feet, stumbling to regain his balance and run away.

With pounding heart, Loki ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He panted heavily as he ran through Asgard’s dark back alleys, seeking cover in the shadows. He stopped at an abandoned house to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked up and held his breath as he heard a heavy sound of horns being blown, coming from the castle. It was a warning call to all soldiers patrolling the outer walls, signaling them to close the gates. Loki restlessly phased back and forth as he tried to figure out his next move. He was tired, hungry and the little bit of Seiðr he could take from Odin’s spear by attacking him was just barely enough to cover his Jötunn form and wounds but not nearly enough to heal them.

He was now free, sort of, and wanted nothing more but to search for his brother. But how? The Old Plains of Nerthus, Vanaheim. Loki recalled his father telling him. Vanaheim was not too far from Asgard, if only he could cross the walls unnoticed, he could steal a ship and travel the galaxy. He could even reach his destination within a few minutes if he could steal a royal battle ship. He didn’t have enough power to transform himself into an animal so there was no way he was going to get out using that trick again. Loki sighed in defeat, he placed his hand on his growling stomach and felt his mouth filling with water as he smelled the delicious fragrances of bread, fruits and all other sorts of food. The great market, it must be nearby.

He took a few deep breaths and forced himself on his feet again. Maybe it was best to first get some food, he probably wouldn’t even make it out of Asgard on his empty stomach.

‘Going somewhere?’

Loki turned and saw a man staring at him from a shadow. He was tall, muscular, his scraggly hair a dark shade of grey. Loki’s first thought was to run, to make sure he would stay out of the man’s reach but then noticed the warn-out clothes he was wearing, indicating he was not a soldier.

‘I have no business with you.’ Loki stated short, hoping the man would leave him alone.

‘But I do.’ The man spoke in a low voice, stepping into the light of the sun. ‘I think we have a lot to discuss, Loki Laufeyson.’

Loki swallowed thickly, his heart thundering. This was not good, whatever the man wanted from him, it could not be good. He turned around and tried to run but the man already caught his arm before he could move a muscle.

‘Unhand me!’ He struggled, trying to break free from the man’s grip. This could not be happening! He had to go, he had to join his mother and search for Thor!

‘Easy, Jötunn.’ The man slowly moved his hand to his pocket and reached for what was inside. ‘I think you will like this.’

Weak of hunger, Loki closed his eyes, not daring to see what form of weapon the man would threaten him with.

‘What’s wrong? Not hungry?’ The man asked, his heavy voice not changing.

Loki frowned, his curiosity getting the best of him. He looked at the man’s hand and saw him holding out a shining red apple.

‘Is that-? Could I…?’ He stumbled, water filling his mouth again.

‘Of course you can have it!’ The man let go of the trickster’s arm and watched with a smile as he took his first bite with care and then set his teeth into the fruit like a hungry wolf, devouring the apple within half a minute. ‘The name’s Sverre Andorson.’

‘I am-’

‘I know who you are. You are Loki, son of Laufey, son of Odin. I’ve watched you grown from a tiny little baby into the trickster God you are today. It’s quite an honor to meet you.’

‘… Likewise.’ Loki decided to say, not really understanding where this stranger was coming from. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at him. ‘You know I am of Jötunheim, yet you treat me like an Æsir. Why is that? I am not of royalty anymore as you probably already know so there is no need for formalities.’ He asked in suspicion.

‘Simple, I have heard great stories about you. How you stabbed your brother when you were only just a small lad. How you ran into the forests of the north and disappeared for days, making everybody sick with worry. Showing the public your love for Seiðr, making a complete fool out of your father. You, boy, were a curse for your family but a legend to me and many others. I cannot wait for you to meet the others, come let us go.’ Sverre smiled at him and signaled him to follow.

‘Others?’ Loki shook his head visibly as he tried to understand the man. ‘Hold on, you interpreted my childish misbehaving as an act of greatness? Why?’ He asked in confusion.

‘Look around you son, Asgard is a flourishing kingdom, filled with riches. But have you ever stopped to wonder where all these riches come from? Fair trading? Gifts? No, it is none of that. Your adoptive father was a war hungering man, sending his armies way past the borders of Asgard in search of riches and triumph. He send thousands of young Æsir men and women into the horrid nightmare called war… young Æsir such as my own son…’ Sverre stared at the ground for a moment and then looked Loki right in the eye. ‘My entire life I had sworn to avenge my son’s meaningless death. An eye for an eye, that was my goal. Odin’s lust for blood stopped once news came that his wife was with child and I knew that the unborn baby would be my key to vengeance. I wanted Thor Odinson, your brother, dead. I wanted the Allfather to feel what it was like to outlive his own flesh and blood!’ The man took a deep breath, calmed himself and smiled at Loki with grateful eyes. ‘Word is you killed him, Loki. Is this true?’

‘Y-yes, I have. I have killed my brother, Thor Odinson.’ He mumbled and watch the man nod.

‘You, my child, are a hero.’ He smiled and signaled Loki again to follow him. ‘You must be exhausted and hungry. You look dreadful. I can only imagine what cruel treatment the Allfather would make you go through. Please, allow me to give you shelter, food and clothes. I shall make sure to give you a place to hide, somewhere not even Heimdall can find you.’

‘No.’ Loki spoke firmly after letting all the information run through his brain.

‘No? My dearest boy, you are a convict, a fugitive. There is nowhere in this Realm the soldiers will not find you so please, let me help you find shelter.’

‘You are correct, there is nowhere for me to hide. Not in this Realm.’ He stood tall, ignoring the pain from all his wounds lingering underneath his porcelain façade. ‘That is why I wish to leave Asgard and seek refuge in Vanaheim. However, as you might have noticed, I will not be able to pass the gates on my own. As your hero, I ask of you but one question-’

‘Anything.’ The man answered determinately.

‘Will you help me escape Asgard? Will you risk your freedom to free me of this cursed Realm and spare me the wrath of the Allfather?’ 

* * *

 

 

‘Well, here we are…’ Clint looked at the two women at his side.

‘This- sure is quite a field to search.’ Natasha spoke, overwhelmed by the sheer size of the plains of Nerthus.

‘We are getting close, I can feel it.’ Frigga spoke determinately.

‘So what now? Split up? That way we just might be able to cover everything before nightfall.’ Clint looked at the queen.

‘No, that would be a waste of valuable time.’ She answered and saw the archer sigh in relief. She kneeled and placed her hands on the grass. ‘These plains are enchanted with Seiðr, I can sense it.’

‘A spell? Do you think you can lift it?’ Natasha asked hopeful.

‘I shall try my best; however, it shall require a lot of energy and I am afraid that if I were to find any secret passage, I will not be able to participate in any further battle… I will not be able to be of any use…’

‘That’s okay.’ Clint answered hastily. ‘You can leave the fighting to us, we’ll be fine, right Nat?’

‘Of course we will.’ She replied with a reassuring nod.

Frigga took a deep breath. ‘Agreed. I shall place my trust in you.’ She pushed the tip of her fingers in the dirt and closed her eyes. She let her Seidr run from her body and spread over the fields, creating an ominous green fog. Within two minutes, the entire plain was covered in the woman’s magical power.

‘Over there!’ Clint pointed at a green light, shining brightly from behind one of the hills.

‘That must be it, a hidden passage.’ Frigga spoke, her voice weak from exhaustion.

‘Hang in there Thor, just a few more minutes and you’ll be free.’ Natasha spoke, waiting for Clint to help the Æsir goddess back on her feet.

Frigga placed the tip of her fingers against the cold iron and examined the recently revealed door. ‘It is still locked, a spell lays upon this door.’

‘Then break it.’ Natasha spoke as she was hardly able to keep control over her tension.

‘I… I can’t. I am too weak, lifting the spell laid upon these plains has drained me.’ She answered in defeat as she let her body fall against the barricade.

‘I’ll do it.’

‘You?’ The goddess looked at the archer with a puzzled expression as he took hold of his bow. ‘My dear boy, there is no weapon of Midgard that could destroy this type of Seiðr.’

‘I thought so.’ Clint said as he pulled a pitch-black arrow from his quiver. It emitted a soft, green glow and was skillfully engraved with beautiful characters. ‘But I think an arrow made by the dwarfs of Svartalfheim just might do the trick. Plus, they hold your son’s magical power so I’m pretty sure this baby can blow up that door in no time.’ He took his distance together with the two women. ‘Right, voice control…’ He readied his bow. ‘Okay kid, don’t let me down now.’ He took aim and whispered; ‘Blow that door to pieces.’ He let go of the arrow, shooting it straight for the door with lightning speed. It hit its target perfectly, exploding with a blinding green flash.

‘Where…? How did you get these arrows?’ Frigga asked with eyes wide. The barricade was blown to bits, leaving nothing.

‘It was a Christmas present.’ Barton smiled like a small child as he saw the results of his hit.

‘My son gave these as a present?’ Frigga thought this over and then smiled. ‘He must be very fond of you.’

‘No time to talk this over. Come on, let’s go.’ Natasha signaled Clint to follow her as the three ran down the hill and entered the underground layer.  

 

* * *

 

 

‘Oh traveler, rested with shield and spear,

What lengthy roads have brought you here?’

 

A woman’s voice echoed through the halls, singing a most beautiful song.

 

‘What is the reason that made you wonder?

Was it the prophecy of a baby born,

The promised Child of Thunder?’

 

She continued, her voice coming closer.

 

‘Songs of Praise created in the early morn’

For the Prince of Asgard that night was born’

 

She sat down next to the blonde man sleeping on a table and let her fingers curl through his hair.

 

‘The skies were bright and Asgard great,

In his future glory and fame shall await.’

 

Thor slowly awakened to her sound and stared straight into her silver eyes. The touch of her hand softly massaging his scalp and her beautiful voice almost lulled him back to sleep again.

 

‘All of Realms shall hold and pray,

Only songs of hope shall ring today.’

 

‘Mother…?’ He asked with a husky voice.

 

‘So traveler please, let out your voice,

Sing the Songs of Praise and rejoice.’

 

Frigga ended the song and kissed her son on his cheek. ‘You are pale, my love.’ She whispered as she placed her hand on his forehead. ‘You are burning up.’

‘Mother… I had a most dreadful dream. It was Loki, he-’ Thor stopped his sentence as he tried to move his restraint arms. He looked around and noticed he was still in the same cave-like room, tied to a table. He looked at his mother and saw her eyes were lacking something- compassion, kindness, warmth and love leaving cold and empty eyes staring back at him. ‘Loki…’ Thor sighed in defeat. ‘What have you done to me? I feel… weak and weary.’

‘It seems like you caught a sickness, my dear summer child. Rats are known to be carriers of diseases and with your body weakened by these chains I say chances are it inserted its bacteria into your system.’ She smiled, looking at the open wound in his arm, swarming with flies.

‘I loathe you…’

‘I love you.’ She chuckled with a smile.

‘Unchain me Loki! If this is all to settle arguments of the past, I say we fight!’

‘There you go again, relying on your brute strength as a solution to every difficulty you go through in life.’ Frigga transformed back into the trickster god. ‘But I am afraid you will have to face this ordeal without your superior powers.’ He climbed on the table and straddled his brother’s lap. ‘Plus, as I said before, I wish for you to crave me, not fight me.’ He kissed Thor’s lips, thrusting his tong inside his mouth.

Thor turned his head and tried to evade the Liesmith’s forced and rough kisses. ‘I will never _crave_ you!’ He hissed, glaring at Loki with pure hatred and disgust.

‘Oh but I beg to differ.’ He smiled at him and pulled a syringe, filled with a bright purple substance, from the pocket of his black pants. ‘It will only be a matter of time, Thor.’ He smirked.

‘What is that…? Keep that away from me!’

‘Now be a big boy, this will only hurt a lot.’ Loki bit on his bottom lip with lustful eyes as he penetrated the older man’s skin and injected the chemical mixture in his blood. He softly moaned at the sound of his brother hissing and squirming in pain, his hips bucking underneath him. He roughly pulled the needle from the vein in his neck and trailed the blood exiting the puncture wound with his tong.

Thor felt a tear running down his temple as he tried to guess what this demented creature he used to call his brother could have possibly injected him with. He felt Loki touching his feet and watched as the trickster slowly took of his shoes.

‘The skin underneath your restraints… it is red.’ Loki mumbled as he touched Thor’s ankles, making the god of Thunder hiss in pain. ‘It is beautiful.’

‘What are you planning on doing with me?’ Thor asked, feeling a cold sweat covering his skin. His voice still hoarse. ‘What have you injected me with?’ 

‘You will notice soon enough.’ Loki conjured a dagger and placed its tip on the waist of Thor’s dark blue jeans. ‘Such odd clothing, it does not fit you.’ He pressed the dagger into the fabric and made a large cut. ‘I think it is best to get rid of it, do you not agree?’ He smiled at his brother, took hold of his jeans and ripped them apart in one swift motion.

Thor kept staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore his brother’s calls for his attention. He could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest, his breathing becoming shallow and slow as Loki took his place on his lap again. Was this it? Was this what his so-called brother wanted him to go through? A slow and painful death as he would suffocate? Thor though as he softly panted.

‘Your cheeks, they are turning such a lovely shade of crimson.’ Loki said as he placed his hands on Thor’s lower abdomen, sluggishly moving them upwards to his slowly heaving chest. ‘It looks like the drug is already taking effect on your body.’

Thor felt a shiver running from the tip of his toes all the way to the back of his head. The feeling of Loki’s cold hands on his burning, sweat covered body made him gasp for air. ‘What have you done to me…?’ He asked again as Loki firmly rocked his hips back and forth.

‘Can you not feel it, brother?’ The raven asked in a moan as he placed the tip of his dagger on Thor’s chest, cutting through his shirt. ‘Does my touch not warm you?’

‘Loki, stop this…!’

‘Thor,-.’ A big grin was seen on his face. ‘-I do as I please.’ He panted, covering Thor’s bared chest in sloppy kisses.

‘Loki…!’ Thor warned his brother again. He cursed mentally as he indeed felt his cheeks burning up. What was happening to him?! ‘Loki please, just… just stop!’ He panted.

‘Are you sure that is what you wish for? Your body is telling me otherwise.’ He smirked, referring to Thor’s hips carefully moving along with his rhythm.

Thor shut his eyes in shame and immediately stopped the movement he did not even realize he was making. He gritted his teeth, holding his lips tightly pressed as he fought against a moan lingering in the back of his throat. ‘Lo-ki…’ He panted in a confusing mixture of complete shame and lust, feeling his member slowly growing hard from the constant stimuli of his brother’s rocking hips. He opened his eyes as the trickster’s movement stopped and saw him watching him with a devious smirk.

‘Is this truly what you wish for? For me to leave you here, like this?’ The raven asked while slowly undressing himself, starting with taking off his heavy black and green leather coat.

‘Y-yes!’ Thor almost screamed, losing control of the volume of his voice. ‘Leave me!’

‘Hmm… even if I were to do this?’ Loki dropped the top of his tunic, baring his pale and perfect upper body. He leaned forward, pressing his chest up against Thor’s and kissed him. First, it was soft and kind, luring the blonde into his trap of compassion. Thor gave up the fight after a mere few seconds and leaned into the kiss, careful, cautious. Then, the kisses became more aggressive as Loki played with his lips, sucking them, nibbling and biting. He moved back a little, making Thor lean in further with greed. He smiled at the man pinned down underneath him and placed kisses on his chin.

‘No… P-please, don’t.’ Thor cried out, his eyes filling with tears of deep shame. How? Why? Why was his body reacting like this? Betraying him, lusting after his own sibling. Could it be that these feelings have always been there, sleeping deep within him?

Thor opened his eyes and watch with blurry vision as his brother smirked at him.

No, it could not be. He loved Loki, yes, he loved his baby brother more than anything in all the nine realms but never had he longed for him in a sexual manner. He wanted it to stop, his mind was screaming for Loki to stop, for this nightmare to be over. Yet, his body became more eager for the trickster with every playful and cruel touch he placed on him. Was this all caused by the injection?

‘Loki… Please… Please stop this…’ He panted as tears rushed down his temple, disappearing into his hairline. ‘I beg of you… are we not brothers? Please make this stop!’

‘Stop what, exactly?’ Loki asked playfully.

‘This spell! The curse you laid over my body!’ Thor cried, wishing he could at least bury his flushed face in his hands.

‘Ask nicely.’

Thor parted his quivering lips. ‘P-please, please stop this… Give me back control over my body and end my humiliation.’ He begged, fighting against his heated body as it screamed for the Liesmith to continue his lustful touching.

‘I understand brother.’ Loki smirked. ‘But you see, the only way for your body to calm is to let me touch it, feed it with attention.’ His devious smile widened, baring his white teeth. He placed his hands on Thor’s chest and moved them to his lower abdomen, his fingernails leaving red scratches on his skin. ‘Do you now understand? This is what you want, is it not? For me to take you. You want me, you need me.’ Loki leaned in closer, his lips caressing the blonde’s ear and panted softly; ‘You crave me.’

Thor let go of a breath he did not realize he was holding in. He needed this. His body needed this. Every fiber in him screamed for the trickster’s attention. For him to whisper into his ear. To touch him, to kiss him. To feel him, inside of him.

He shut his eyes tightly to the point where it hurt. He shook his head visibly, bit down on the inside of his cheeks till they bled and focuses on the pain, the coppery liquid mixing with his saliva and spreading though his mouth. This was wrong, he did not want this! Loki was his sibling! His baby brother whom he had cherished and loved like no other! The one he lived with, played with and grew up with!

Oh, how he wished he could cover his lust-filled expression in his hands. How he wished to just disappear and for this all to end.

‘So tell me brother, what is it you wish for?’ Loki asked in a sadistic tone while playing with the elastic brim of Thor’s boxers, pulling it slightly down. ‘Tell me.’

At this question, Thor could not keep control of his tears any longer. He sobbed and cried, fighting the words which threatened to part his lips.

‘T-ake me…’ He mumbled between sobs.

‘What was that? I am afraid I could not hear you.’

‘Take me!’

‘Ask nicely.’

‘I beg of you!’ Thor shouted, crying even harder as his mind began to blur in utter humiliation and shame. ‘Take me! Please! Please end this raging fire of lust within me!’  

Loki chuckled, a mad smile on his face. ‘If that is what you wish.’ He kissed Thor’s ear and whispered; ‘Then that is what I shall give you.’

He conjured a silver dagger and stabbed it deep within Thor’s hip, making the man scream in pain. He cut through his boxers and ripped off the fabric, revealing his already hard and leaking member and took it in hand.  

‘Tell me, my dearest, role model brother.’ He spoke sarcastically, putting emphasis on the last word of his sentence. ‘Is this to your liking?’ He asked, slowly moving his hand up and down his length, sleeking it with his own pre-cum.

Thor gave an almost unnoticeable nod as he felt the heat raging in his lower abdomen, he fought to stop his hips from softly bucking into the man’s touch but it was in vain. His body needed it, it craved more.

‘I cannot hear you.’

‘Y-yes…’

‘Yes what?’

‘Yes, it i-s to m-my… pleasing!’ He almost shouted, the most sickening combination of moans and sobs breaking his sentence.

Loki laughed. ‘Good.’ He let go of his brother’s cock, and continued to touch every inch of his sweat covered body and smothered him with kisses. Driving him insane as he hardly touched his fully erected member.

Thor screamed in pain, frustration and shame, his mind going berserk. He bit down on his bottom lip, immediately breaking the skin causing it to bleed.

‘Here brother, try this.’ Loki smirked as he placed his precum covered fingers on his blooded lips.

Thor glared at his younger brother in rage, baring his teeth. He opened his mouth, let his brother’s slick fingers glide in and bit down with a growl, making Loki hiss.

‘There there.’ Loki smiled at him, caressing his cheek. ‘Such a bad boy.’ He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. ‘What is the matter? Are you not enjoying this?’ He asked calmly.

‘TAKE ME!’ Thor roared, losing all control over his body and mind.

The trickster chuckled. He got off Thor’s lap and loosened the restraints on his ankles. ‘If that is what you wish, brother.’ He crawled on the table on hands and knees, parting Thor’s legs and raising them. He unbuckled his pants, pulled out his hard cock and placed it against Thor’s entrance. ‘Are you certain of this? I would hate to do something to you that you would dislike.’ Loki smirked deviously, waiting for Thor to answer him.

Thor closed his eyes as he tried to save what was left of his mind. He screamed and cursed, trying to pull his hands free so he could cover his face, further opening the already existing wounds on his wrists. This was not what he wished for.

‘I am waiting.’ Loki moaned, the desperate screams and cries of his brother only further awakening his lust.

Thor gave a quick nod and raised his hips, trembling with pain caused by the dagger, still pierced in his hip.

Without any form of preparation, Loki forced himself deep within his brother with a hard thrust and started to move. Shivers of pleasure ran down his spine as he heard the god of thunder cry and scream in pain.

He kept rocking his hips back and forth, using the blood from Thor’s torn inner walls as a lubricant. He watched as the red liquid dripped down onto the table, soaking his knees in blood.

Thor cried and sobbed with a confusing smile slowly appearing on his face.

It hurt. Gods it hurt so bad. He whined, while thankful for his baby brother to hold his legs as he could not feel them anymore. His eyes fluttered, his mind racing from pleasure to frustration, to complete and utter humiliation.

‘Look at me.’ Loki hissed, forcing his brother to fully experience their ‘love-making’.

Thor hardly heard his voice over the sound of his own moans, hisses and cries.

‘Look at me!’ Loki screamed, taking hold of the dagger and pushing it even further within Thor’s hip till it hit his bone. The action rewarded him with a despaired and painful scream, his brother’s eyes, blurred by tears, now staring straight at him.

‘Good boy.’ He panted, leaning in for a sloppy kiss.

Thor eagerly leaned into the touch of affection as he felt he was getting close. Just a little more… just a few more thrusts and all would be over…!

‘Have you ever heard of a blood eagle?’ Loki whispered in his ear, stopping his motion completely.

‘W-what…?’ Thor stumbled in desperation, his body shivering.

‘A blood eagle.’ Loki repeated as he pulled out with a moan.

‘N-no…’ Thor cried. ‘P-please… You promised.’

‘I know, and I shall fulfil that promise.’ He conjured another dagger and placed its tip between Thor’s collarbones. ‘Just not right now.’

Loki’s sudden changing mood left Thor speechless. ‘You promised…’ He mumbled in a whispered. ‘YOU PROMISED!’

Just how much longer? How much longer did he had to go through all the humiliation of begging and pleading for his own sibling to take him and free him from this insane and nauseating lust. Just how many more times did he have to forsake his pride for his brother to be satisfied.

‘A blood eagle, Thor.’ Loki spoke, continuing the sudden change of subject. ‘Your ribs severed from your spine, your lungs pulled through the open wound to create a pair of beautiful red… wings.’ He pierced Thor’s skin with his dagger, slowly moving it down his upper body. ‘And my Seiðr… keeping you alive, conscious for you to experience it all.’

‘NO!’ Thor screamed in terror and frustration, pulling at his restraints with all his might as his maniac brother kept slashing into his chest.

A sudden loud noise, followed by a heavy tremor made the God of Mischief lose his balance. He dropped the dagger and clenched on to Thor’s shoulders as he nearly fell to the ground.

‘My lord!’ A man called for Loki as he barged into the room.

‘What?!’ Loki nearly screamed. His voice distorted to the point where Thor no longer recognized it as his brother’s.

‘Trouble my lord! The main entrance! It has been breached!’

‘That is not possible!’ The raven got off the table and quickly buckled up his pants.

‘I am afraid it is so. A man and two women. One of them is…’ the man stopped his stumbling sentence.

‘One of them is- what?!’ Loki hissed.

 

‘The queen of Asgard, my lord. Lady Frigga, she is here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos for you! You’ve made it through 15 pages of humiliation and me and my twisted mind are truly thankful for that! 
> 
> I am currently writing the next chapter for ‘All I did for you.’ It is almost finished and you can expect it to be uploaded soon! After that, I’ll be working on a chapter for this story again. 
> 
> Now I would like to ask you a final question, what was your ‘favorite’ torture scene up until now and why? I am very curious and it would really mean a lot to me if you could let me know!
> 
> I thank you and hope we'll meet again for the next chapter!


	12. The cursed savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Here’s my new chapter for Sing me one last song. 
> 
> Now, I am going to try something new here, instead of posting one chapter of 15 pages every 3 / 4 weeks, I will try posting one of 7 pages or so every 2 weeks. 
> 
> So, here it is, one short chapter, ready for you! Hope you’ll enjoy!

‘My friends…?’ Thor looked at Barton and Romanoff who both forced every fiber in their bodies not to flinch at the sight of their friend being in pure misery. ‘Mother…?’ Thor shook his head visibly. ‘No… no not again...!’

‘My son…’ Frigga whispered, her hands covering her mouth. ‘My dearest summer child… What have they done to you…?’ Her voice trembled with shock, her eyes instantly filling with tears.

‘Thor, it’s okay.’ Clint spoke, as the first shock of seeing his friend naked, tied up, blooded and wounded started to fade. ‘We’re here for you, it’s over now. You’ll be okay.’

‘DO NOT COME NEAR ME!’ Thor roared as the archer took his first step towards his side. ‘Do not dare… to touch me!’ He warned them, still panting heavily. ‘Leave me in peace!’

‘Thor, please. We are here to help!’ Frigga spoke to her son in desperation, not understanding why her first born wished for them to leave.

‘Nat.’ Clint looked at the red-head and gave a small nod directed towards the worried mother.

‘Maybe it’s best for us to leave for a second.’ Natasha spoke softly, placing her hands on the queen’s shoulders. ‘It’s okay, agent Barton will help Thor. Let’s see if we can find some clues on who could have done this.’ She guided the still shocked and confused Goddess out of the room, leaving Clint with Thor.

‘Thor, we-’

‘Go away Barton!’ Thor nearly screamed.

‘…No, no I’m not going anywhere.’ Clint spoke calm but firmly, he took off his cloak and placed it over Thor’s body to which Thor shuddered violently. ‘Listen, if it’s about y-’

‘Where is Loki?!’ Thor screamed, tears rushing down his face.

‘Loki’s on Asgard, he’s okay. Don’t worry.’ Clint crouched down next to the table and studied the locks on his wrists. ‘I can get these off in no time, just try to lay still. You’ll be out of here before you know it.’ He tried to calm the god, not really knowing what more he could say.

‘The coward, he ran…! He must still be close! I know he is!’ Thor tugged hard at his chains, blood dripping from the wounds on his wrists and ankles. ‘I NEED HIM! HE PROMISED!’ He screamed, his mind and body still raging with an insatiable craving for his younger brother’s touch.  ‘Thor, please, try to calm down.’ Clint skillfully unlocked one of his wrists, freeing it from the chains that bound him. He stood up and watched as Thor immediately covered his face with his free hand, his nails digging deep into his flushed skin in frustration and shame.  ‘… It’s okay Thor, really. Loki’s safe, he’s on Asgard with your dad.’ He watched Thor gritting his teeth. ‘Just… just try to hold still and you’ll be out of here in no time, okay?’ Barton sighed with a small, comforting smile as he focused on the god’s other wrist.

‘Lo-ki…’ Thor almost whispered. ‘Please… Please I b-eg o-of you.’ He pleaded with heaving chest. ‘E-nd this s-uf-fering...’

Clint quickly pulled off the second cuff and almost received a fist against his jaw as Thor immediately placed the freed hand on his face as well.

‘Thor, come on, just a little more buddy. Hang in there…’ Clint tried to speak up, hoping his words would calm him friend. He stood up and carefully covered Thor’s hands with his own. ‘It’s okay, it’s over. We’re going home now.’ He added but his words of comfort did not seem to reach him.

With a swift motion, Thor grabbed the archer’s wrists, putting so much force in his grip that he nearly broke them. ‘I… n-eed Lo-k-’ Thor’s sentence was interrupted by a violent shudder running through his body, he squirmed and threw his head back as a confusing mixture of moans and cries left his mouth. He let go of Clint’s wrists, his body twitching in uncontrollable shocks.

‘Thor… what have they done to you?’ Clint spoke in a despairing tone, watching Thor’s breathing grow shallow as his face was flushed.

Thinking of getting him out of here as fast as possible was his best option, Clint quickly moved to Thor’s ankles and unchained them. He heard Thor hiss and growl in pain as he dug the metal out of his flesh.

‘Okay, we’re done, it’s over. Come on man, we’ll get you out of here. We’ll get you to a hospital, you will be better in no time.’ Clint stepped back to Thor’s side. The man was crying, sweating and squirming on the table, his eyes fluttering till the point where Clint could hardly see the brilliant blue of his iris. His breathing became more rapid and shallow, near hyperventilating as soft moans kept coming from the back of his throat.

‘Thor…?’ Clint asked, a little confused at the sight of his friend’s symptoms. ‘Thor, easy, try taking deep breaths.’ He tried to remain as calm as possible as he helped his friend through what he could only describe as a panic attack. He placed his hand on Thor’s stomach, careful not to place it on his slashed chest. ‘Here, breath from your stomach. It w-’

‘DO NOT TOUCH ME!’ Thor screamed. He took hold of Clint’s shirt and, with as much force as he could conjure, pushed the man to the ground. ‘I need Loki!’

Rubbing the back of his head with a loud hiss, Clint slowly stood up again. He looked at the god who was in a complete state of frenzy, terror and despair. He slowly nodded. ‘Then we’ll go see your brother, okay?’ He tried. ‘Here, let me help you get up so I can bring you to Asgard, come on… that’s it, easy does it.’ He waited for Thor’s breathing to stabilize just a little and grabbed his hand, careful not to touch any of his wounds. He helped him to sit up, earning him another loud pain driven scream from the god as he immediately slammed his shoulder blades back on the table.

‘Thor, you have to stand up, we have to get out of here.’ Clint tried again, this time using a little more force.

Thor gasped for air as he was pulled off the table, his back, neck and shoulders burning from the sudden change of position.

‘There you go, just a little more. I’m with you pal, I’m won’t let you go.’ Clint tried to reassure his friend. He carefully got Thor off the table but the god immediately fell to the ground as his legs could not support his weight. It was only now that the archer noticed the amounts of blood covering Thor’s inner thighs.

‘Oh god, Thor…’ He softly whispered, letting himself fall on his knees next to the suffocating blonde.

‘Just, just stay here, it will be okay.’ He quickly spoke, carefully covering the man’s body in his cloak again. ‘I’ll get Nat and your mother, we’ll figure this out, you just lay still, okay?’

‘Bro-ther…’ Thor managed to speak with a wheezy breath, followed by a primal, ear deafening scream; ‘LOKI!’

 

 

‘Brother…?’

 

 

Clint and Thor both looked up as they heard a familiar voice. Standing in the doorway was the god of mischief himself.

‘Loki?’ Clint asked in confusion as he looked the trickster up and down. He had lost weight, his frame smaller than he remembered. He was wearing a simple, slightly to big, Asgardian tunic in the colors orange and yellow which just did not suit him at all. His skin even paler than before, his eyes circled in black and his hair messy and tousled.

Thor looked at his brother with desperate and pleading eyes, he struggled to get on his hands and knees, wishing to crawl towards the Liesmith. ‘Lo-ki…’ He panted.

‘Thor!’ Loki quickly ran towards his brother, letting himself fall on his knees in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the god of thunder, holding him tight against his body as a tear threatened to roll down his cheek. ‘Thor, you fool!’ he nearly cried, giving him a soft and tender kiss on his temple.

‘You pro-m-ised…’ Thor spoke in a wheeze. ‘Y-ou promised t-o…’ He tried to finish his sentence but a heavy shudder choked him as Loki, in an attempt to comfort him, let his fingers softly tangle through his golden locks.

‘I am so sorry brother, I promise I will never leave your side again.’ Loki whispered as he cradled his older brother in his arms, oblivious to Thor’s own arms as they slowly slithered around his waist.

‘Loki? How did you get here?’ Clint finally managed to ask. ‘Tony and Steve told us you were in pr-… Asgard.’ He corrected himself.

‘Yes, well, a lot has happened. I have managed to gather a small companionship, they brought me here and are waiting in the capital for my return. Their ship is nearby, you can use it to return to Asgard.’ He carefully rested his head against his brother’s. ‘Do you hear me, brother?’ He softly whispered with the most heartbreaking smile Clint had ever seen. ‘I will help you get out of here… For the first time in my life, it is I who shall be useful to you.’

He then furrowed his brows as his brother moaned under his touch. ‘Thor…?’ He felt the god’s hands moving under his shirt and, to his shock, in his pants. ‘W-what are you…?’

‘You promised…’ Thor panted as he forced himself upon his knees.

‘Thor, I think we should go, don’t you?’ Clint spoke with a worried expression as he watched the younger god struggle to push his brother’s hands away.

‘YOU PROMISED!’ Thor suddenly screamed at his baby brother, his eyes covered in a white haze, his face warm and a bright shade of red.

Loki hissed as Thor pushed him hard against the ground and straddled him just below his waist. The trickster tried to fight his brother’s hands as they violently ripped down his pants but he was no match for Thor’s primal strength. ‘N-no, Thor…!’ He stammered in total confusion and disbelief.

‘Thor stop this, please!’ He pleaded, only now noticing his brother’s naked body underneath the cloak. ‘Do you not recognize me?! We are brothers…!’ He cried as he began to shake with fear. He looked at this man, this stranger, who was hanging over him. Thor’s expression was beyond recognition to him for he had never seen him so frustrated, so desperate and so manic. ‘Brother please!’ He almost sobbed. ‘Please, stop this madness!’ he stared at him in terror. This was not his brother, not an Æsir, not an Asgardian God. No, this was nothing more but a demon.

‘THOR!’ Clint shouted as he tried to pull him off his brother but, as he already feared, lacked the strength to stand up against the frantic god. ‘NAT! FRIGGA!’ he screamed, hoping the women were still nearby.

Without a warning, Thor’s hands moved from Loki’s waist to his neck. He placed them on the porcelain skin which already made Loki growl in pain. Yes, the small amount of Seiðr he could retrieve from his father’s spear was enough to conceal his Jötunn form and wounds but not to heal them.

The pain slowly became worse as his brother’s hands tightened, the used force enough to snap his neck.

‘I suggest- you fulfill your promise, right now…!’ Thor screamed at him, his feverish body shaking heavily.

‘Th…or…’ Loki tried, placing his hands on that of his brother’s. His pale skin slowly ebbing away, revealing his blue form and all its wounds.

‘TAKE ME!’ Thor screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks. His insatiable, ravenous yearning blinding him from his brother’s condition. ‘YOU PROMISED!’

Loki heard Thor gritting his teeth as he placed one hand on his brother’s cheek, carefully wiping away his tears with his thumb as he watched him with petrified ruby eyes. ‘Bro…ther…’

‘THOR!’ Frigga screamed as she stood in the doorway with Natasha.

The two women both took a side and, together with Barton, somehow managed to pull the god’s hands free from his brother, pinning him against the wall.  

With her hands on his cheeks, Frigga sat on her knees in front of her son, tears rushing down her face as she begged for him to calm while Clint and Natasha each held an arm.

Loki, fighting to stay conscious as black spots clouded his vision, heard his mother’s plead, his brother’s screaming and his friends struggle to keep him down. He tried to sit up but as the sudden burst of oxygen rushed through his body, he could do nothing more but to lay still.

‘Never will I fall for your lies again! Never will I place my trust in you again!’ Thor screamed at Loki as if his mother was not even there. ‘YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU HORRID MONSTER?! DEAD!’

‘Brother… Please, please don’t say that, not you…!’

‘Thor, stop it! He’s your baby brother, isn’t he?!’ Natasha tried as she was hardly able to keep the god from breaking free.

‘Brother, please… please, I am innocent! You must believe me! You must… I do not care for the others, as long as you believe me!’ Loki harshly whispered as he was finally able to sit up. His chest heaving with sobs, being this close to break down and cry like he did when he was just a youngster.

This was it, the moment he dreaded most since the day he became notorious for being a mischievous liar. The moment his role model brother, the only one who had always believed in his innocence, the only one who never doubted the good in him, would abandon him.

‘Never more will I let my friends fall into your gruesome hands!’ Thor continued, tears rushing down his face. ‘I will not let you do to them as you did to our captain! As you did to me!’

‘Thor, stop…’ Loki cried as he shielded his ears with his hands and crawled in on himself. ‘Please… I do not lie…’ 

‘I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU, YOU FILTHY JOTUNN!’

At this, Frigga raised her hand and slapped her son with all her strength which led to a complete silence. The heartbroken Goddess raised her hands and placed them on her son’s chest.

‘Sleep, my child.’ She spoke with a broken voice, letting the last of her Seiðr seep into Thor’s body. ‘Sleep.’

Thor fought against the mystic power, fought against the sleep heavying his body but lost within a minute. He fell asleep, his body resting against the wall, his mother resting against him.

Natasha watched the two blondes sleeping and then looked at the still huddled and quivering god of mischief. She stood up and crouched down next to him. ‘Loki,’ She spoke softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. ‘Don’t worry, it’s over. Your brother is asleep.’ She spoke gently, remaining by his side till he stopped quivering. She watched with a kind and compassionate smile as Loki, much like a frightened hedgehog, looked up and slowly relaxed his tense muscles.

‘Don’t worry, they’re asleep.’ Clint reassured him as he stood up. ‘Think you can walk?’ He stood in front of Loki, trying his best not to show his concern of the god’s condition and offered his hand.

Loki stood up, ignoring the archer’s hand to save what little self-worth he had left. ‘I am fine.’ He answered bitterly. He looked at Barton, their eyes meeting and Loki instinctively braced himself for the judgmental gaze the other would give him. Hatred, fright, revulsion, pity. He had seen it all through those who had lain eye upon his Jötunn form.

‘Good, let’s get you all home.’ The archer answered in a small sigh of relief, which left Loki in a daze. 

‘We could take them back to the motel and contact Odin.’ Natasha offered, joining Clint’s side.

‘No, Thor needs help, now. We need to take him to Asgard. Loki told me he’s got a ship ready,’ Clint turned his attention towards the god. ‘Right?’

Loki, blinking his eyes a couple of times with slightly open mouth, quickly brought himself back into the conversation. ‘Y-yes, there is a ship waiting outside o-’ He stopped his sentence and looked at the archer.

‘…What?’ Clint asked as the sudden staring started to work on his nerves. He turned around to see if something was happening behind him but all he saw were the two blondes knocked out cold.

‘Those arrows,’ Loki pointed. ‘Are those the ones I gave you?’

‘Yes, they are.’ He simply replied, not really understanding Loki’s sudden interest.

‘May I?’

‘Uh, yeah, sure.’ Clint looked at Natasha who weakly raised her shoulders and gave the god his quiver.

Loki greedily took out one of the arrows which instantly reacted by shining in bright green. He had almost forgotten how much of his power he had stored into these weapons. 

‘I promise you I will give you new ones once this is all in the past.’ He closed his eyes and, just like he did with his father’s spear, retrieved his Seiðr from the item.

Clint and Natasha both took a step back as they saw the mystic powers at work. First to disappear were the wounds on Loki’s wrists, ankles and neck, followed by the puncture wounds covering his eyes and lips. Then, Loki covered his bloodied Jötunn form with that of an [Æsir](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%86sir) and opened his brilliant green eyes. His tunic changing into a dark shade of purple which matched him way better than the bright colors of orange and yellow.

‘This will do.’ He stated, giving the arrow back to its rightful owner. ‘It is not voice-activated anymore but it will still make for a great weapon.’

‘Yeah, I’m sure it will.’ Clint blinked a couple of times, trying to prosses what he just saw.

‘Well,’ Loki continued as if nothing had happened, trying to stop his body from shaking. ‘As I said, there is a ship nearby. I shall take you there and will make sure you will travel safely to Asgard on autopilot.’ He walked towards his mother and brother and kneeled in front of them.

‘And you are coming with us.’ Natasha stated, not even asking the Trickster what he had planned for himself.

‘I cannot go back, Lady Romanoff. I am a fugitive; my return would be like signing my own death penalty.’ He carefully brushed a lock of golden hair from his mother’s face. ‘I will remain here, on Vanaheim.’

‘You will not.’ Frigga spoke softly as she opened her eyes and placed her hand on that of her son’s. ‘You will return to Asgard, with us.’ She looked deep into Loki’s emerald eyes, a tired smile on her face.

‘Mother… I can’t go back, the Allfather will see me hanged…’

‘Nonsense, love. I will see to it that you are no longer a suspect.’

‘You have no proof of my innocence.’ Loki looked at his sleeping brother, tears forming in his eyes. ‘No, I will remain here.’ He smiled at his mother, wanting to stand up but Frigga took his hand and stopped him.

‘You are not staying here, Loki.’

‘… Maybe it is best for you to go back to sleep.’ Loki tried, readying his Seiðr.

‘Loki Odinson!’ Frigga spoke firmly to which her son flinched. ‘Do not dare to use your Seiðr on me, young man!’ She warned him in a way only a mother could. Stern but with a loving and genuine overtone.

Loki swallowed thickly, his hands softly twitching but not lowering. ‘But mother,’ He started.

‘Hush, mother knows best.’ She looked at her son who seemed to freeze and carefully leaned forward in an embrace.

Loki, still slightly trembling, fought bravely against the tears welling up in his eyes.

Frigga gently smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek as she whispered; ‘It is good to have you in my arms again, my dearest winter child.’

‘Mother…’ Loki slowly wrapped his trembling arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder, buried in her yellow hair. ‘I am scared…’ He whispered.

Natasha and Clint looked at the pair in absolute silence as they heard a faint sob from the young god enclosed in the soft embrace of the Divinity.

‘I do not want to die…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for this chapter, Thor’s saved (sort of) but were they on time? Will Loki return to Asgard? Will things ever go back to normal between the two brothers? And how will Loki prove he is innocent? (or is he indeed guilty?) read more in my next chapter which, I hope, will be up in 2 weeks! 
> 
> pleeeaase let me know if you like the shorter chapter or not… also, of course, let me know what you think of this chapter in general! Your loving comments are truly what keeps me going :D


	13. A last lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody and welcome back to another chapter of Sing me one last song. 
> 
> Now, I am just absolutely THRILLED to tell you that this story has officially reached over 100 Kudos! Yeey! You have no idea how much this means to me and I am so very grateful for each and every one of you! I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> So, before you start reading, I would like to take this opportunity and tell you about a new project I recently finished! 
> 
> I’ve written a story called: A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider, which is packed with awkwardness, love, humor and ALL our favorite marvel characters! We’ve assembled all the Avengers, from the warm kingdom of Wakanda, to the far stars of our galaxy, everyone will be there!
> 
> I really would like to ask you to read this as it is a comedy and just might be the much-needed break from this tragic story. 
> 
> Anyway, please give it a shot! The story is already completely finished and I’ll be posting a new chapter every 2-3 days! So no agonizingly long waits for this one!
> 
> I hope it will put a smile on your face and please, let this story be a token of my gratitude towards all you awesome people.
> 
> Well, that being said, here’s the new chapter of sing me one last song!  
> WARNING/SPOILER!!!! This chapter will contain an attempted suicide, please do not read if this might offend/trigger you!!! You can continue the story in the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bruce laid down his book with a sigh, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired and heavy eyes. How many times did he nearly fall asleep now? He couldn’t recall. He leaned back on the white leather couch and stared at the ceiling.

‘Want some coffee, Brainy Smurf?’ Tony asked as he walked by, his shirt and hands covered in black greasy stains.

‘Thanks but no thanks Gargamel.’ Bruce replied, following Tony into the kitchen. ‘How’s Steve doing down there?’

‘Well, he has already punched his way through three punching bags so I’d like to think he’s doing okay.’ Tony spoke as he poured himself a cup of coffee. ‘You know what? I’ve been a genius all my life, yet I still keep amazing myself.’

‘And that’s because?’ Bruce asked with a soft chuckle, raising a brow at the playboy.

‘Because it was my idea to turn half of my workplace into a gym and, apparently, it was exactly what Rogers needed. You should see him go, he’s really blowing off steam.’

‘Yeah, he does seem… busy.’ Bruce responded as Tony shoved a cup of coffee in his hands.

‘Busy? Don’t you mean happy? He’s finally exercising again, just the way he did before all this… all this shit.’

Bruce softly nodded as he thought this over. ‘But have you actually seen him smile?’

‘Well,’ Tony started, followed by a short silence. ‘no.’ He eventually replied. ‘But hey, who would? He’s focused, just like he should be.’

‘Yes, well, let’s just hope exercising will help him clear his mind.’ Bruce said with a slight tone of worry in his voice.

Yes, he was all-in when the billionaire first suggested to transform half of his workplace into a gym. A place where their captain could unwind and do the things he always used to enjoy before his sudden disappearance.

Tony immediately searched the internet for equipment with the help of Jarvis, ordering only the best of the best which, as he should have known, wasn’t really a guarantee for the items to survive the captain’s intense training sessions. 

Steve seemed happy at the sight of his new training room and he was just so grateful. It had everything the man could need, a weight bench with weights of all shapes and sizes, a luxurious treadmill and, of course, a simple yet effective punching bag stand.

His first training session lasted no longer than a few minutes after which Tony nearly had to drag him to his bed. However, as minutes quickly faded into hours and hours into days, Bruce had noticed that Steve hardly ever left his newly acquired room and it was something he started to worry about.  

‘You think he did it?’ Tony suddenly asked, breaking the doctor’s train of thoughts.

‘Who? What?’ Bruce replied, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

‘Lokes, you think he killed Thor?’ Tony continued as casual as ever. As if it did not bother him at all. Luckily, Banner knew the man long enough to know it was a mere façade, a tough act, to hide his worries.

‘I don’t know, Tony.’ Bruce sighed. ‘Really, I don’t know who or what to believe anymore.’

‘You and I both…’ Tony said as he took a sip of his coffee. ‘I spoke with those soldier guys. The Anher-something,’

‘Einherjar?’

‘Yes, those. They told me all kinds of things Lokes did in his past and honestly, if it’s all true, I don’t blame his dad for freaking out like this.’

‘Well, whatever it was they told you, it still remains one side of the story.’ Bruce said as he let his hand glide through his tousled hair. ‘I mean, I just can’t imagine Loki really wanting to kill Thor, it just doesn’t make any sense. Remember when he came here? He locked himself in his room for days and the only one he dared to turn to was his brother.’

‘Yeah, yeah, I know.’ Tony sighed. ‘I really hope that kid’s okay though, both of them… any word from outer space yet?’

‘Last thing I heard of Odin was that Natasha and the others would go to some sort of field tomorrow. They have really high hopes they’ll find Thor there.’

Tony nodded. ‘Well, I guess I should go back to check on Rogers, see if he needs a new punching bag.’

‘Yes, Tony, about Steve,’ Bruce said, putting down his coffee. He took a deep breath and looked his friend in the eye. ‘I don’t think I can do this anymore.’

‘What?’ Tony stared at Bruce for a second with wide open eyes. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I don’t think I can- I mean, I’m not a licensed psychologist, Tony.’ Bruce said, frustration ringing in his voice. ‘If Steve continues on this path of self-destruction then I… I can’t help him.’ He let his hand slide down the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small bottle. ‘This sedative we created is nothing more but a temporarily solution to Steve’s panic attacks. It won’t help him recover, _I_ can’t help him recover…’

Tony remained silent for a second, thinking this through. ‘It’s okay Bruce.’ He finally said. ‘I know you’re doing everything you can and it’s… it’s hard, for all of us.’ He stood next to the doctor, taking the small bottle out of his hands. ‘But Steve needs us and we can’t take any risk of sending him to a stranger for help. Plus, I really think he’s doing better.’ He tried to smile at his fellow scientist who remained with a worried expression on his face. ‘Things will get better, you’ll see. Nat and Clint will find Thor and he can explain to the Assfather what really happened, Lokes will be released and they can all come back home.’ He smiled, trying his very best to keep his worry out of his voice. ‘And who knows, Lokes and cap seemed to get along pretty good, maybe he can help Steve.’

‘He’s still having nightmares, he hardly sleeps nor eats…’ Bruce mumbled as if he had not heard a word his friend said.

‘I know but we need to give him time. Maybe he just needed this gym as an outlet for his frustration and stress. I mean, exercising does make one hungry and it helps you fall asleep, at least, that’s what it does for me.’

‘Yeah…’ Bruce finally looked up. ‘You’re right, I mean, if we don’t believe in a happy ending then who will, right?’ He asked in a low, tired voice though a careful smile was seen on his face.

‘Exactly! See, this is the Bruce we need. Don’t worry, things will be a whole lot better by this time tomorrow.’

Bruce took Steve’s medication back from Tony. ‘Let’s just hope we won’t be needing this any time soon.’ He said and slid the bottle back in the pocket of his pants. ‘You’ve still got yours, right?’

‘Yeah, it’s downstairs in the drawer of my desk.’ Tony smirked. ‘I was afraid I’d break it if I kept it in my pocket and that would be a waste of my pants.’ He said and they both shared a chuckle.

‘Pardon the interruption, sir.’ A British voice spoke.

‘Yes J, what’s up buddy?’

‘Captain Rogers has asked me to call for you and doctor Banner.’

Bruce an Tony looked at each other, placed their coffee on the kitchen counter and quickly made their way down the stairs.

‘Steve, you called. You okay?’ Bruce asked as he saw their captain sitting on his bench catching his breath, his entire body covered in sweat.

Steve looked up and stared for a second at the concerned faces of his friends. ‘Yeah,’ he eventually replied, quickly conjuring a smile on his face. ‘yes, I’m fine.’

‘Why did you call for us? You need anything?’ Tony asked, looking at the punching bag which was still hanging from its stand.

‘No thanks. I’m good.’ Steve almost lost his balance as he stood up, ignoring a helping hand form Tony. He took a deep breath. ‘I’ve been thinking,’ he started and paused for a moment, expecting his playboy friend to say something witty but he didn’t. ‘I want to help Loki and Thor but I can’t help them if I can’t even help myself, right?’ He said as he concentrated on every slowly spoken word.

‘Well, yes, I mean, that’s one way to put it.’ Bruce carefully responded, noticing the captain’s strange manner of speech.

‘So I figured, if I want to help any of you, if I want to be of any use,’ Steve’s hands started to slightly tremble. He quickly grabbed his water bottle and took a few sips. ‘I should start talking.’ he decisively nodded. ‘I just want this all to end and I know that’s only possible if I start talking.’

‘Yes, you should, you definitely should. It’s good to talk.’ Tony said as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

‘But only when you’re ready.’ Bruce quickly added as he started to wonder whether the sweat on the man’s body was from training or from another panic attack. ‘Don’t force yourself Steve. We’ve been over this, remember?’

The blond nodded and sat down on the couch again, water bottle still clenched in his hands. ‘Where do you want me to start?’ he asked, looking at Bruce.

‘I, I guess we could start where we previously left.’ Bruce said, a little reluctantly. ‘You told us you went for a run, you saw someone standing but couldn’t remember who it was and next thing…’

‘Yes,’ Steve interrupted in a louder voice then he intended. He cleared his throat. ‘and the next thing I recall is… is waking up, in a box.’ He stared at his hands, trying to keep them from fumbling by holding on tight to his bottle of water. ‘I woke up and, and heard a song playing. I recognized it immediately.’

‘Star Spangled Man.’ Tony whispered under his breath. He watched closely as a violent shiver run through Steve’s body. The blond closed his eyes and nodded.

‘Steve, I don’t think you’re rea-’ Tony tried, thinking back to the panic attack he caused when he turned on the song as he had to watch over Steve.

‘I uhm… at first, I tried to break free.’ The captain interrupted his worried friend. ‘I kept punching and kicking and, and clawing but nothing seemed to work and as soon as I came to that realization I… I started to panic. It was so small and cramped, I could hardly breath and my entire body started to hurt. Every muscle, every joint, all feeling like they were burning.’ Steve swallowed. ‘Then, I started to scream for help. I called your names but, no one answered.’

Tony kept his eyes on the captain as a painful lump started to form in his throat, making it nearly impossible for him to swallow.

‘I screamed and I scratched and I kicked,’ Steve continued. ‘But there was nothing. Just that song.’ He quickly took another sip of his water.

‘I can assume, hopefully, that you’ll tell me when you want to stop, right?’ Bruce asked, looking at the nervous tapping of Steve’s foot against the floor. The captain looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

‘All of a sudden, the lid of the box was removed.’ Steve continued. ‘I was hauled out and stood face to face with a man who was wearing a Hydra uniform. He started talking and eventually forced me to sit down at a table. He offered me food and water and said I was in that box for over three days. I was so hungry that my stomach started to constrict and my throat, I…’ Steve shook his head. ‘I wanted to eat so bad but I didn’t dare to. I was afraid they had poisoned the food…’

‘That man, did he tell you what he wanted from you? Did he tell you his name?’ Bruce asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking in frustration and anger.

Steve nodded. ‘Noud… Noud Schmidt.’ He covered his eyes with his hand, his chin softly quivering. ‘He, he told me he would not let me die.’ He swallowed, wanting to take another sip of his water only to notice that the bottle was already empty. ‘You will stay here and suffer…’ He repeated. ‘I’ll make you pray for every single breath you take to be your last. I’ll make you scream in agony, cry in shame and plead for mercy in the blissful form of death.’ He spoke slowly as his eyes started to fill with tears. His breathing becoming shallow and rapid, his entire body quivering softly.

‘I think this is enough for today Rogers.’ Tony said, looking at Banner who nodded in agreement. ‘You’ve done great cap, come on, I’ll ready a shower for you.’

‘I-I’ll break you, Captain.’ Steve continued, deaf to his friend’s caring words.

‘Steve.’ Bruce spoke firmly. ‘Come on, this is enough for today.’

‘I’ll make you lose your last drop of sanity as your body keeps mending only to… to be ripped apart over and over again.’ Steve let out a soft sob, his hands trembling, making him drop his bottle. ‘H-he sat on my lap and, and then there were pieces of glass… he grabbed a shard and stabbed it between my ribs.’ He continued, covering his ears with his hands. ‘There was this device… h-he pushed it in my mouth and my teeth they just…! And there was a table, h-he tied me up…!’ Steve rambled as all the memories stared to play in his head.

‘Steve! Steve, you need to stop, you need to calm down.’ Tony tried to interrupt as he sat down next to the captain, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. ‘Come on cap, breath, you’re okay.’

Steve kept staring at the floor, grabbing Tony’s wrist with a clammy hand as he placed the other on his stomach.

‘Steve, you’re okay, we’re here for you.’ Bruce crouched down in front of the quivering man. ‘Take deep breaths, you can do this.’

But before Bruce knew it, he was pushed back and landed on the floor. He looked at the captain with questioning eyes only to watch the man fall on his hands and knees.

‘Steve!’ Tony quickly lowered himself and sat on the ground next to his friend. He placed his hand on the man’s back and felt all his muscles tense under his touch. Tony opened his mouth to speak but words did not come out as he saw the captain heave bile mixed with water and blood.

‘I just want it to end…’ Steve whispered in a quivering voice as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. ‘I really tried… I tried so, so hard… I can’t take a-anymore…’ he spoke softly as he leaned against Tony, a drop of blood coming from his nose, staining the billionaire’s shirt.

‘Steve, what’s happening? What did you do…?’ Bruce asked, nearly in a panic as he saw the man turn a deathly shade of white, his breathing nearly invisible.

‘I tried so hard, really.’ Steve wheezed as he looked at Tony with murky eyes. ‘God, I really am… so useless.’ He uttered while hardly moving his lips.

‘Cap, don’t do this! Stay with us…!’ Tony started to panic, holding Steve in his arms as the man’s body started to weaken.

‘I am so, so sorry. I just want it to end… I’m so tired…’ A weak smile crept on the captain’s face, revealing his perfect white teeth, his gums almost the same color. ‘The memories, the nightmares… the constant voices screaming inside my head… I just want it all to end.’

‘Steve! Answer me! What did you do?!’ Bruce demanded but he got no reaction.

‘Bruce?!’ Tony looked at his fellow scientist with a desperate expression. His eyes begging him to tell him what to do as they started to fill with tears.

‘I- I,’ Bruce stammered.

This was not a panic attack, he knew that. But what could have possibly happened to cause this reaction? He looked at the heaved mixture of bile, blood and water on the floor. Then, it hit him.

 

Water.

 

Bruce turned his gaze towards Steve’s water bottle.

‘Tony…’

‘What?!’ The man nearly shouted, his panic clearly showing. ‘Bruce, we have to do something!’

‘Where was it you had kept your bottle of medicine? The sedative?’

‘Wha-?!’ Tony uttered, wanting to question why that would matter. His eyes then widened as he came to realize where the doctor was going with this. ‘I-in the lower drawer of my desk, but I locked it! Rogers could never…!’ He searched his pockets for the key with one hand while holding his friend close against him with the other.

‘I don’t think a simple lock was enough…’ Bruce said after running towards the desk. The sight of paperwork scattered all over the floor and a completely smashed drawer confirmed his fears. He searched between the papers and turned the drawer over but did not find the bottle containing the sedative. He then searched the desk, throwing off every gadget standing in his way.

There he found it. A small bottle, the same he had in the pocket of his pants and, just as he feared, it was completely empty.

‘No...’ Tony weakly spoke. ‘No! Steve! Steve, you can’t do this to me!’ He screamed at his friend as tears started to roll down his cheeks. ‘Don’t…! Don’t do this to me…! To us!’ He placed his head to rest on the blonde’s chest while holding on to him with trembling hands. ‘Please… don’t give up…! Don’t stop fighting…!’

‘Jarvis! Call 911! Now!’ Bruce ordered the artificial intelligence as he sat down next to his friends.

‘Now calling 911. An ambulance will approximately arrive in 7 minutes and 34 seconds.’ 

‘Okay, we’ve got to keep him conscious.’ Bruce spoke hastily, trying to keep as calm as possible. ‘He, he needs dialysis and, and an IV for water, we also need to induce vomiting! If we act quick we just m-’

‘Bruce…?’ Tony nearly whispered with a quivering voice as he raised his head from the captain’s chest and looked up in terror.

 

‘Steve, his heart, it’s… it’s not beating.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, well, that’s it for this chapter. (OMG what am I doing to my poor captain! Why am I letting him suffer like this?! AAAAAH Curse my sick and twisted brain XD)
> 
> Next chapter will be for ‘All I did for you’ and then I’ll continue on this one! Please let me know what you think in the comments below.


	14. The stench of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> First of all, thank you so so much for showing your support by giving Kudos and subscribing on this story! It really means a lot to me!
> 
> At long last, finally, another for Sing me one last Song.  
> Sorry for taking so long, the little free time that I have is mostly spend on writing for my other story but now that I'm off work for a couple of days, I can finally put some more time in this one again,
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 14; The Stench of the Past

Frigga and Natasha waited patiently outside for Clint and Loki to carry the sleeping god of thunder into the ship.

‘There,’ Clint said with a huff as he laid the blond down on one of the ship’s couches, ‘ready to go?’ He asked, looking at the trickster.

‘Yes, it looks like he will be asleep for quite some time,’ the raven said, leaning over his older brother, a feeling of melancholy hitting him as he watched the blonde’s tranquil and seemingly carefree expression. ‘we should hurry nonetheless, Thor needs help and I do not wish to keep any of you here longer than necessary.’

‘Yeah, agreed,’ Clint nodded and the two walked back outside.

‘Is he still asleep?’ Frigga asked her son as she carefully brushed some dirt from his face with her hand.

‘Yes mother,’ Loki managed to smile a little at his mother’s ever existing caring, ‘he is inside, asleep, and so should you.’ He held her hand. ‘The birdman, I mean, Hawkeye and Lady Widow will accompany me back into the hideout. They will help me in search for any form of information. You should stay here with Thor and rest.’

‘No,’ Frigga stated clearly, ‘if anything were to happen,’

‘then I am in the hands of good company.’ Loki interrupted her, looking at his fellow Avengers, a careful smile on his face.

‘He sure is.’ Clint gave a reassuring smile, resting a hand on Loki’s shoulder. ‘Now, let’s go, we’re in a hurry, right?’

Frigga squinted her eyes for a second and then let out a sigh. ‘Fine,’ she looked at the trio, a warm wave of contentment washing over her heart as she saw her youngest son, her winter child surrounded by people he seemed to accept, or even more so, to trust. ‘but if anything were to go wrong,’

‘Yes, mother,’ Loki reacted with a sigh, though trying his best to stay respectful. ‘we will inform you right away, can we go now? Please?’ He asked, not feeling so much like a child in a long time. A twitch of irritation appeared in his countenance as he heard Natasha and Clint snigger softly.

Frigga smiled and rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, go, be safe, my love,’ she placed a soft kiss on the trickster’s cheek, waved them goodbye and entered the ship. She sat on her knees on the cold floor, next to the sleeping god of thunder and held his hand in hers. ‘my dearest summer child,’ she whispered, carefully brushing a lock of golden hair from his face. ‘you will be alright, I promise.’ She placed a gentle kiss on his temple, her thumb softly caressing his hand, watching over her oldest child like a lioness protecting her cub.

 

* * *

 

 

‘God, it smells in here.’ Clint complained, covering his nose and mouth with one hand.

‘Putrefaction,’ Loki said, his eyes squinting as he, to, found it hard to ignore the horrible stench that seemed to increase as they went deeper down the hideout. It lingered through the many hallways and chambers, nearly making him heave bile.

‘The more reason to work fast and get out of here.’ Natasha said though her determined voice got interrupted by a loud cough.

The three had made their way deep into the secret hideout that was Thor’s prison for almost two weeks. It consisted mostly of long hallways, leading to deserted and empty chambers, and staircases that led them down even deeper.

‘Pu-what now?’ Clint asked, couching again.

‘It is the smell of decay and rotting of a body or other organic matter.’ Loki said as they stood for another door. ‘I agree with Lady Widow, it is best to work fast, these gases cannot be good for us.’ He slowly opened the door, clenching his teeth a little as it made a high-pitched screech.

The overwhelming stench that hit them made the trickster’s eyes tear, he took a small step back and couched loudly. He heard gagging sounds coming from both Barton and Natasha and he saw the archer grab his stomach with one hand and covering his mouth with the other from the corner of his eye.

‘This can’t be right,’ Natasha spoke, the back of her hand against her lips. ‘this place hasn’t been used for over a hundred years, right?’

‘Yeah, so?’ Clint asked, leaning against a wall as the insufferable stench made his world spin.

‘So, there should be nothing left here to decompose,’ Loki added as he took a determent yet reluctant first step into the dim lighted chamber. ‘human remains take approximately ten years to decay,’

‘So whatever it is that lays here,’ Clint added as he followed the trickster, not even wanting to think of what they could possibly find.

‘Sleeping quarters?’ Natasha asked in surprise as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighted room. The three stood still, their eyes scanning their surroundings. The chamber was filled with ten beds, all with a nightstand and small storage box. It was damp and cold, no signs of life to be seen except for some scattering cockroaches.

‘Must be,’ Clint responded as he was the first to take a few more steps forward.

‘This place used to be a fortress, the Vanir used it in their war against the [Æsir](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%86sir). This must be where the soldiers slept.’ Loki explained, scanning the dark room with a keen eye. ‘We should continue with care, these chambers are hardly ever without deceptions.’ He continued in a whisper.

Clint walked towards one of the beds, noticing a framed picture standing on a nightstand. He picked it up, dusting it with the back of his hand, careful not to break the fragile glass. It was a small painting, a portrait of a man together with what seemed like his wife and late teenage son.

A faint sigh left the archer’s lips as he wondered who was send off into this war. He placed the portrait back on the nightstand, his gaze then caught by the bed next to it. His eyes widened and he took a few quick steps back. ‘You guys, we might have a situation here.’ He whispered as soft as he could, his wide-open eyes still locked on the bed.

Natasha looked at the archer, wondering when it was the last time that she saw the man reacting like this. She followed his gaze and froze, thinking her eyes must be deceiving her.

‘They’re still here…?’ she whispered softly as she saw a man sleeping in one of the beds.

‘Impossible,’ Loki uttered as he quickly moved to Clint’s side, his trusted silver dagger in hand.

There, underneath the old and dusty blankets, laid a soldier, resting. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted and his chest gently heaving with the rhythm of his breathing. ‘It cannot be…’ Loki whispered, more to himself than to his fellow Avengers.

Natasha took out a small flashlight which she had installed in the belt underneath her Vanir clothing. She turned it on, lighting the room with care. ‘All these beds,’ she whispered, slowly walking past them, ‘they are all occupied.’ She carefully studied every piece of furniture, staring at the sleeping men within. ‘what should we do?’ she looked up at Loki, their emerald eyes meeting.

‘We take them out,’ Clint spoke in a firm whisper, pulling a combat knife from a belt strapped to his thigh.

‘Agreed,’ Loki nodded, ‘we leave one survivor, take him hostage and see what he will tell us, as for the others,’ he scanned the beds, the soldiers sleeping without sound. He then squinted his eyes a little.

‘Fine,’ Natasha agreed, she walked towards the archer, reaching down his leg as Loki watched with furrowed brows in surprise. ‘What?’ Natasha remarked as she pulled a combat knife from one of Clint’s straps. ‘A gun would make way too much noise.’ She walked towards one of the beds, leaving the two man to awkwardly stare at each other for a moment before they, to, let their weapons hover over the throats of their sleeping victims.

‘So far for asking,’ Clint said, to which Loki nodded in agreement.

The trickster placed his silver dagger against the soldier’s throat, knowing exactly where to stab for a painless, but most of all soundless, kill. He then shifted his attention to the man’s shoulder where a piece of string seemed to stick out from underneath the blankets.

Knowing they should make haste and knowing this was not the time give in to his curiosity, Loki cursed at himself as his hands already started to move to the brim of the blanket and he pulled it down a little.

His eyes narrowed even further as he tried to prosses what he had found. It was not a piece of rope that he uncovered but the tail of a large rodent-like creature. Loki could tell from its pose that it had died quite some time ago, though its decomposing body was somehow… off. Its entire body was still covered in a filthy dark-brown coat except for its head. Loki studied the creature, noticing now that its eyes were rotting away in their eye sockets, the fur and tissue surrounding its mouth gone, showing the white skull underneath as it laid close against the shoulder of the soldier. Furrowing his brows, he then looked at the man, his eyes then widening as he saw that the flesh of his shoulder was covered in bite marks, leaving a small but horribly stinking wound.

Then, it dawned to him, his eyes growing wide in realization.

These men were not asleep. No, they had died long ago, their soulless bodies placed under a spell, tricking their opponents into a final trap, taking them to their grave along with themselves. The enemies would, just like the trio, try to kill them in their sleep, leaving a deadly gas the moment their skin would be breached.

‘Okay, ready?’ the raven heard Natasha whisper.

‘ready,’ Clint responded.

‘No! wait!’ Loki screamed, but it was too late. Like identical twins, the Widow and archer moved and pierced through the flesh of their victims, or rather, aggressors.

The two bodies immediately started to rot, their flesh slowly dripping off their bones and falling to the ground as they light up in a green mist. The Seiðr spell that was placed over these ancient bodies finally revealed the trap that was hidden in plain sight.

‘What the-?!’ Clint screamed as he dropped his knife, covering his mouth again as the room started to fill with the poisonous air.

‘OUT! NOW!’ Loki screamed. He grabbed Natasha’s hand, pulling her close as she nearly fainted. ‘Archer!’ He coughed, waiting for the man to follow him.

The three ran down the hallways as fast as their tired legs could carry them, the poisonous cloud only a couple of feet behind them, haunting them down like a restless ghost.

 

_‘Eenie, meenie, miny, mo, grab a Trickster by his toes.’_

 

Loki suddenly heard a voice echoing through the halls, he looked back, nearly tripping over his own feet.

 

_‘hold him tight, and if he screams, do not let him go,’_

 

‘What are you doing, kid?!’ Clint said, giving the raven a hard push against his shoulder to make him look forward again. ‘Just run, you idiot!’

‘Did you not hear that?!’ Loki asked while panting.

‘The only thing I hear is the sound of certain death, now go!’ Natasha hissed as she kept running, tugging at Loki’s wrist.

 

_‘From hazard you escape, remaining without clue,’_

 

Loki then stopped his movement completely and turned around. The voice, whoever it belonged to, came from behind him, form behind the poisonous cloud.

‘Loki!’ Natasha screamed. ‘Have you lost your mind?!’

 

_‘flee and hide, still, I will take the next in queue,’_

 

The next in queue… The one calling him, the one making his head spin with echoing words was the one they were searching for, the one that caused all their pain and suffering, it had to be!

At this, the raven squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth, his hands balled into tight fists. His heart racing, driving his adrenaline stirred blood through his body with tremendous force.

Taking one step at a time, his body started to move further down the hallway. His first steps slow and uncertain, then, they became firmer and Loki quickly found himself running back, his body driven by pure anger.

_‘Running round, the shadow of death following you, to your fate it is bound,’_

He heard the voice echoing inside his head.

Natasha and Clint screamed at the trickster, trying to grab him and pull him back but Loki was too fast. They watched and cursed as the raven disappeared from sight.

 

 

_‘Broken, haunted and unwanted, you are unworthy of the throne.’_

 

Loki absentmindedly followed the voice, his body moving on its own, blinded by the thick mist of poison.

 

_‘causing pain, suffering and misfortune, are you not better off alone?’_

 

His head was spinning, his fingers tingling as if being stabbed by thousands of needles.

 

_‘it is answers you seek, and answers you just might find’_

 

The trickster walked down the long hallway till he came across another staircase. He looked down but saw nothing for it was as dark as a starless night. Like staring straight into an abyss.

 

_‘Though a word of caution for bonds, love and sanity are what you will leave behind,’_

 

He should not go down the stairs for it was most likely a trap.

 

That he knew.

 

He should go back to his friends, to his mother who would go sick with worry if she would see only the archer and the Widow return.

 

That he knew.

 

He should go down these ominous stairs if he wanted to find the answers to his questions.

 

Of this, he was certain.

 

_‘In solitude and lonesome, near no accustomed hand,’_

_‘walk these stairs for answers, oh worthless peasant of this land.’_

 

Doing as the voice told him to, Loki’s body moved down the stairs in involuntarily steps though without resistance.

He eventually found himself in what seemed like an open space, the last sentences ringing through his mind.

 

_‘Oh Trickster Death, your delusions are done’_

_  
‘Oh Liesmith Death, your deceives will not go on,’_

_  
‘Oh Mischievous Death, your existence is gone’_

 

The two large torches hanging from the stone wall were not nearly enough to light the room, let alone warm it. It was cold, the thin air combined with deafening silence made him shiver. He looked up, finally seeming to regain control over his mind though feeling like he never really lost it in the first place.

His tired eyes widened, the sound of nothingness gone as the sound of his heartbeat drummed through his body.

There, standing in front of him, was a man.

A man with white straight hair, shoulder length.

A man with cold, dark brown eyes, peering straight at him.

A man who was taller than him, though their frames were quite the same.

A man who reminded the trickster of the dark elves of Svartalfheim, if it were not for the fact that he would be missing the pointy ears.

‘I welcome you, oh [Æsir](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%86sir) god of Mischief and Lies, cast-out of the Jötunn and Death-bringer to Midgard,’

A violent shiver ran down the trickster’s spine as he softly trembled in pure rage, hardly able to keep his Seiðr under control as the man in front of him opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

‘It is such an honor to finally speak with you, again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for another chapter, please let me know what you think in the comments below,  
> Thanks again, and until next time!


	15. I art thou, thou art I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Here it is, finally! Yet again I have you all waited for far to long and I am sorry.  
> I was working on another story which took waaaaay more time than I had planned and then there was this thing called "life" which, well, let's just say it quite drastically changed my schedule for my fics... 
> 
> Anyway, I've got my life on track again and I will be posting more regularly again.

‘I command you to tell me who you are,’ Loki nearly growled but he tried to remain his calm.

The stranger’s cold and peering eyes made the trickster wary, his blood pumping through his body with tremendous force, his breathing slowly turning into soft panting. The muscles in his hands hurting as they remained tightly clenched. 

Relax.

He had to relax. 

He had to play this right, he had to ask the right questions and get all the information he so desperately hoped to find.

‘Who am I?’ the man asked, his cold expression unchanged. ‘What could you possibly gain of knowing such information?’

‘Tell me!’ Loki demanded with raised voice. 

‘Hmm,’ the man replied as he dropped his shoulders and slightly tilted his head. ‘I had no expectations of you, yet you still managed to disappoint me.’ He stared at the trickster, finally letting out a sigh. ‘For now, I am merely who I need to be. I am the one you cannot live with nor without.’ the man moved forward, closing in on the raven till he was within arm’s reach. ‘I am there, when the sun brightens your day and warms your skin,’ he walked around the trickster, looking him up and down, his eyes keen like a hawk. 

Loki stood still, his eyes staring forward, unimpressed by the man’s eerie voice. He felt no doubt, no uncertainty, and above all, he felt no fear, as if his soul would not allow any other emotion then the one already raging through his body like a wild fire. 

Hatred.

Pure, raw, and unchained, it was the emotion that ran through every fiber of his being. It was the fire that fueled his body. It was the one sentiment that his soul was feeding on. 

He heard the man grin as he now stood behind him, a soft shiver traveling down the raven’s skin as he felt the stranger’s breath in his neck.

‘I am there,’ the man continued, placing his hands on Loki’s eyes, ‘when the shadow of night falls and plays your deepest and darkest nightmares.’

‘I will only say this once more,’ the trickster said, his voice dark, ‘state your name.’

Loki could hear the man behind him chuckle as he removed his hands from the trickster’s eyes. ‘Let us try again,’ the man responded as his laughter slowly died. ‘I am that which changes your fate, from my choices your destiny is made.’

‘I am in no mood for your games!’ Loki shouted as his patience had run out. He raised his hand in which he had conjured a shining silver dagger, sweeping it down in a swift movement to pierce the man’s side as he turned around. 

But the grey-haired man was cunning, his body disappearing in a green mist with the touch of the tip of the weapon. Loki’s eyes searched the room, taking rapid glances at every corner.

‘The god of lies and mischief,’ 

Loki heard the voice again yet failed to find its source.

‘The Liesmith, the Silver Tongue,’ the voice continued, ‘the Prince of Lairs. Oh, how those primitive Æsir gods must have loathed you. Thinking you are an exception, that your powers are special.’

It was only now that the raven realized where the voice was coming from. He looked up and saw how the stranger was using his Seiðr to dangling from the ceiling by his feet. 

‘Now please, take a guess. I am sure the notorious trickster of Asgard would not mind playing a little game, now would he?’ the man smiled though the only response he got were three silver daggers piercing through his face, making him dissolve in green, again. 

‘Show yourself, coward!’ Loki screamed as he became tired of the little hide-and-seek game the stranger was playing.

‘Very well, how about this,’ the man’s voice echoed again, ‘I give you three chances to guess who I am, now if you guess correctly, I will show myself, if not, you will be left here to rot, alone.’

‘It does not seem like you leave me much choice…’ Loki softly growled. He forced himself to take deep breaths and calm down. He knew the stranger was trying to get a rise out of him, to crawl under his skin and prey on his mind. But Loki would have none of it, he could not afford to let such pitiful mind tricks get the bettter of him. 

‘Cannot live with, nor without….’ the raven mumbled as he closed his eyes. ‘I am merely what I need to be…’ 

‘Well? Come on, take a wild guess,’ the voice teasingly provoked him, impatience ringing in his voice.

‘My conscience.’ Loki stated as an answer, but he received a wild laughter in return.

‘Incorrect!’ the voice shouted, ‘Come on now, try again!’ 

Loki quickly took another deep breath, calming himself as best as he could. He still had two more chances, though he really had hoped it would not come to this. ‘I am there, when the sun brightens your day and warms your skin… and when the shadow of night falls…’ he mumbled, ‘deepest nightmares…’ he then looked up as another answer played in his mind. 

‘A memory,’ he said with as much confidence as he could conjure. 

Again, his guess got answered with a devious laughter. The voice sounded like it was closing in, yet Loki still couldn’t see the man. 

‘So close, really, yet still so far away,’ the man chuckled. ‘just one more attempt, Lokes. Now, what will it be?’ 

At this, the raven looked up and squinted his eyes.

Lokes?

How did this man, this stranger, know of his nickname? The only ones knowing this are his fellow Avengers and… himself. 

The trickster’s emerald eyes then widened in realization.

‘Me,’ he stated firmly, determination glistening in his eyes, ‘you, you are me, are you not?’

After this, an awful quietness haunted the dark chamber, like a ghost, restless and tormented. 

‘I am there when the sun shines, I am there when the night falls,’ Loki continued, ‘I am the one who can change my fate! I am the one whom I cannot live without… nor with…’ he said a little hesitantly as the statement was so painfully truthful. ‘For now, I… I am the one that you need to be.’ He said, taken the silence as a sign that his answer was correct. ‘You need to be me, you disguised yourself as me with your Seiðr, you used me to hurt Thor! Through my hands, you tortured my brother!’ Loki shouted, his voice echoing through the dark crypt.

‘You are clever, indeed.’

The raven heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. He turned around, his eyes going wide, clearly showing both shock and disbelief as he saw… himself.

‘I am merely who I need to be,’ the semblance in front of him smiled, ‘to make you suffer beyond saving.’ 

After a silence that seemed to last like an eternity, Loki finally opened his mouth, his jaw softly trembling in pure anger. ‘Me?’ he managed to utter, ‘you did all of his to make me suffer?’

‘Quite.’ The man, now resembling Loki, smiled kindly. ‘Can you imagine? Your teammates, your dearest, most treasured friends all hurting because of you. Restless and weary, tormented, living in constant fear, all because you managed to anger a Vanir god.’ He spoke as his kind and soft smile remained. ‘As always, it is all your fault.’

‘You represent me,’ Loki hissed, ‘you use me, but you are not me!’ he lashed out and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt with both hands, ‘You are the one who put my friend and my brother through those horrors…!’ he said, clenching his hands around the fabric he was holding, ‘you are the one who damaged their bodies… their minds!’

‘Beyond repair! Indeed!’ the semblance laughed loudly, ‘you have absolutely no gest of how accurate you are.’ He smiled brightly, spreading his arms, ‘your friends, they will all suffer, because of you! Because of us!’ the man lowered his arms again as the trickster’s bright green eyes were poisoned with rage, though a hint of confusion shined through. ‘Not to worry, I understand, this might be a little too complicated for your Frost Giant brain to grasp, so please, allow me to explain.’ He said in a soothing voice, followed by a soft chuckle as he placed a hand on the trickster cheek.

Loki quickly took a step back, violently pushing the man away from him. ‘You better start talking before I slit your throat,’ he growled as he conjured a dagger with a swift movement of his hand.

‘As if you could.’ The man smirked, his hands now carefully folded behind his back. ‘but, as you wish, I will explain.’ He said as he started to walk past the trickster, ‘there was once a woman whose beauty was beyond compare. She was kind, generous, virtuous even…’ he said with a dream-like smile on his face.

‘I am in no mood for fairy tales or folklore.’ Loki warned the man in a low voice.

The stranger frowned a little as he slowly wakened from his reverie. ‘Oh, but this is no such thing,’ he turned around, facing the raven, ‘her eyes showed kindness and mercy to all that lived, the stars looked down in disgrace and complete admiration to her bright smile, her gracious appearance always made the sun rise in my mind as it was consumed by darkness.’ The man spoke as he placed his hands on his chest. ‘Her sunkissed, silky hair carelessly dancing in a playful breeze. And her skin… that gorgeous, perfect, alabaster skin…’ the man looked at the Trickster who kept his prying eyes on him, constantly, listening to his every word. The man’s smile then disappeared, completely. 

‘There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of Asgard, who with a gesture of his claw, took that vivid sunshine, that jauntily flower, all for himself.’ He lowered his arms, letting them dangle next to his body, his eyes averted towards the cold stone floor, ‘and he broke her...’ He uttered in a mere whisper, his disturbed eyes now slowly raising towards the trickster again. 

‘I do not understand what this has to do w-’ Loki began but he got no chance to finish his sentence.

‘Oh, how they look happy,’ the man said as a twitching muscle in the corner of his mouth made it seem like he was fighting desperately to smile. ‘Yes, quite happy, indeed, but she is not, how could she be? When he ruined her life.’ The man looked at Loki, his eyes pleading for the raven to understand his lament. 

But Loki’s questioning expression remained at which the man took a few threatening steps towards him, only a few inches of thin air now separating their faces. ‘She does not want this, you see?’ he said as he leaned in a little closer at which Loki took a few swift steps back, raising his dagger at the man.

‘Do not come closer!’ he warned the stranger whose name he still did not know. But the man took a few unsteady steps forward, his eyes wide with what Loki could only guess was madness, or rather, desperation. 

‘To be held captive,’ the man continued, ‘to be hidden behind guarded walls! To give birth to a creature so disgraceful! To be forced to raise an abomination!’ he shouted as the tip of Loki’s dagger now rested against his chest.

‘What is it this woman has to do with me?!’ Loki unintendedly shouted in frustration, ‘the man in your story, the creatures you speak of, why do you tell me this?!’

‘YOU HAVE TO LISTEN!’ the man screamed, ‘just. listen!’ he spelled out, ‘I will free her! I will be her savior! I shall unchain her from all that binds her to that cursed palace!’ 

‘The palace?’ Loki repeated as he squinted his eyes, his hand now tightly clenched around the cold metal of his dagger. 

‘Yes,’ the man said in a growl, ‘I will free her from the avaricious vulture that broke her jubilant spirit, I will free her from the arrogant lowlife she was forced to carry for nine months, but most of all,’ the man looked straight into the bright emerald eyes, ‘I will free her from the abomination she was forced to raise, the foul snake that poisoned her happiness, the one that ruined her very existence by disgracing her again and again and again.’ 

‘Free her…? You mean my mother…?’ Loki asked in disbelief. ‘Are you planning to kill me, my brother and the Allfather to “free” my mother?! You truly believe that is what will make her happy?!’

‘Frigga is mine!’ the man screamed, his temper now seemingly none existent, ‘That fool Odin had no right to steal her from me! I will free her! I will make you and that selfish prince suffer till the point you both plead for death! I will torment both of you till the point where taking your own life is the only release of your suffering!’

‘Then why?’ Loki uttered through clenched teeth. ‘Why make my brother suffer through “my” hands?’

‘Is it not obvious?’ the man replied. ‘Because he loves you. You, who is his baby brother. You, who he shared his childhood with, you were raised together, played together, fought together,’ the man smirked. ‘Tortured by the one he held so dear, do you truly believe he will ever be able to live with what? The pain, the suffering, the humiliation, all of which he will be constantly reminded when he looks at you.’ he said with a smile, tilting his head a little. ‘Death by his own choosing, does that not sound pathetic? It clearly shows the cowardly and despicable bloodline which is Odinson.’

‘So you tortured my brother through my hands so that he will commit suicide?’ Loki managed to speak as his Seiðr was raging uncontrollably through his body. ‘then answer me one more question before I will pierce your body on my daggers,’ he said as he pushed his dagger slightly deeper onto the man’s chest, which allowed for a single drop of ruby red blood to escape as the tip of the cold iron broke the skin. ‘Why our captain? Why did Steven had to suffer so?’

‘Like I said, trickster, as long as you live, I will keep haunting your friends.’ The man smiled without moving a muscle, ‘as long as you choose life, I will take your precious companions and make them go through hell.’ The man laughed as he saw the raven’s body tremble with rage. He then let his Seiðr retrieve from his body, changing himself back to his real from. ‘You cannot stop me, Loki, even if you were to fight me till your last breath. So ask yourself, might it not be better,’ the man said as he looked at weapon that pierced his chest. ‘to point this beautiful silver dagger at your own throat, instead of mine?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter,
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around and waiting for so damn long! Really, you guys are amazing!
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment if you liked it! 
> 
> Until we meet again!
> 
> P.S. to all fans of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider, chapter 2 of part 2 will be up tomorrow!


	16. Last redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back to Sing me one last song.
> 
> I don't really have much to tell you this time, so let's continue without further ado!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy,

‘Is this truly all you can do?’ the man said as he placed his hands behind his back, calmly staring at the panting trickster in front of him, ‘Pathetic child…’ 

Loki glared at the man as he tried to catch his breath. He had tried to trick him, deceive him, slaughter him, but the stranger was fast and cunning. He saw through his play, through his lies and desperate attacks like it was all a child’s game. 

‘Your Seiðr is weak, Your Highness,’ the man smirked, ‘but the Norns smile upon you in kindness, for there is another source, another core which could grand you strength.’ He walked closer to the Liesmith, knowing he was at his limits, knowing that the Seiðr disguising his Jötunn form would not last much longer. ‘Might I suggest you use it? I am quite curious of your form of origin.’ 

‘I will never lower myself to use such vulgarity,’ Loki hissed as he tried to conjure another dagger. ‘I will not grand you that satisfaction!’ he then charged towards the man, throwing a dagger aimed for his feet which the Vanir god swiftly evaded. This opening allowed the god to make his move, he clenched his hand into a fist, throwing all his strength into a one punch knock-out. 

But his opponent was fast. He saw through the god’s attack, grabbed his wrist and, in a smooth motion, threw him over his shoulder deep into the solid stone floor. 

‘Such a shame,’ the man said as the dust settled. He leaned over the trickster, who was gasping for air after it got so forcefully knocked out of his lungs on impact. ‘I know I will see such monstrosity the moment the last shimmer of light ebbs from those counterfeit emerald eyes of yours, for death always reveals one’s true colors,’ he said as he looked at Loki. Condemn, revulsion, coldness all showing in his dark brown eyes, ‘but I would have loved to see it in a more… vivid state.’

Loki gritted his teeth as he tried to move his body, his eyes growing wide as he noticed that he could not move. Not his arms, nor legs. Not even the tip of his fingers. He was exhausted, his body had started to reach its limit. The imprisonment, the fact that the Allfather still held most of his Seiðr, sleep deprivation and lack of nourishments have started to gain its toll. He cursed under his breath as he stared at the ceiling. 

‘I will give you another chance, Liesmith,’ The stranger stated as he grabbed the hilt of the dagger Loki had thrown at him mere seconds ago, ‘Your brother, the prince of Asgard, I would have liked to keep him just a little longer in my,’ he then looked at Loki, ‘ _our_ hands.’ His attention was then pulled back to the shimmering dagger, studying it with a keen eye. ‘But then again, the damaged we were able to inflict on his body and mind should be enough to scar him for the rest of his life. It will haunt him, keep him from eating, from sleep, from ever daring to be close to another soul, another spirit. He will come to notice so soon enough, and, in his despair, will take his own life.’ He walked back towards the raven, the leather boots softly tapping against the dusty floor. Light steps, slow steps, echoing through the empty void. ‘I ask of you, monster, please, do not think ill of me, for I only want what is best for Frigga.’ He whispered as he kneeled down next to the raven, placing the dagger in his motionless hands. ‘Surely, you understand.’

The trickster glared at him, his jaws hurting from keeping them locked so tightly, his rage darkening what once were bright emerald eyes. Was this truly all he could do? The pitiful attempts to stop this man, the meaningless tricks he had played to end the stranger’s life on the tip of his dagger? 

Was this how he was going to retaliate his brother and captain? Was this all he could to purify the name of his mother? Was this enough to hush his conscience, to tell himself that he had done all he could? Was this how he would be an Avenger? 

‘I believe enough precious blood has been spilt and I would not want another light to vanish from any of your friends’ eyes,’ the man continued, his voice soft, his face hovering close to that of the trickster as Loki still lay on the ground, only a few inches of thin air separating the two. ‘but I cannot stop, not unless you give my precious flower her freedom you once took,’ he spoke in a voice which Loki could only interpret as hopeless, a call born from sorrow and misunderstanding, an anguished plead for this all to end. 

The trickster looked the man in the eye. He did not know what angered, no, confused him more. The way the man spoke of his mother like he truly cared for her or the way his words sounded like he was a mere victim, chosen by the cruel hands of fate to carry the burden of torturing all who stand in his way. 

‘You have the power to end all of this, right here, right this moment,’ The man whispered as he placed the dagger he was holding in the trickster’s hand, ‘free me, your mother, all your friends… Free yourself…’ he added as he wrapped his lean fingers around those of the raven, making him close his hand and hold on to the weapon himself. His hand then moved from Loki’s hand to his shoulder, his fingers scanning the trickster’s skin as they trailed the blood vessels underneath, ‘You know what to do, Loki…’ 

‘… If I do this,’ the god whispered after swallowing thickly, ‘will you leave my friends be?’ he then felt a tear trickling down his cheek as he stared at the ceiling, forcing himself to utter the words that made his brain spin like a carousel. ‘If I would take my own life, would you grand peace to those I hold so dear?’ 

‘I will leave the mortals be, yes,’ the man nodded as his hands trailed from the raven’s shoulder to his chest, ‘just one simple cut, Jötunn, that will do. I grand it to you, it will… sting, mostly, but after that, it will be like falling asleep.’ He whispered as he now carefully moved a strain of raven hair behind the trickster’s ear. ‘No fears, no pain, no endless suffering. It is merely eternal sleep that will befall on you.’

‘And when I am gone, you will go and aid Thor, am I correct?’ Loki said as he gulped, ‘you will help him see the way to end his misery, just like you are so mercifully helping me at this moment?’ 

‘Yes, and it will all be to free you mother,’ the man said and although a smile appeared on his face, his eyes remained hollow, like staring straight into a soulless body, an empty husk. ‘I am so glad you have come to understand so.’ 

‘Oh, I understand,’ Loki replied, followed by a scoffing chuckle, which must have struck the stranger as odd as a confused frown formed on his face, ‘I understand so well.’ 

‘Then, by all means,’ the man whispered close to his ear, ‘end this. For all of us, end this.’ 

A silence followed. 

The sound of metal scraping against the stone floor echoed through the chamber as Loki moved his hand to raise his weapon. Cold metal against soft skin, cutting through in complete surrender, without any form of resistance. 

Blood dripping to the floor. First, it was a ticking, like the passing hands of a clock, drops of perfect ruby slowly hitting the dark floor, one by one. After this, the flow of red liquid started to sound like the falling of spring rain, gentle but unmistakably present and increasing. 

‘It is as you said,’ Loki whispered, ‘a sting, followed by nothingness.’ He pulled the weapon from the warm flesh, the blood now soaking deep into every fiber his tunic. ‘How peaceful.’ 

The stranger, who was until now hovered over the trickster’s body, sat up straight, his eyes growing wide as he looked at his own stomach and saw how Loki’s dagger had pierced his flesh. His hand gliding over his clothes as his fingertips scanned for the wound. He then looked at the trickster, who, with a chuckle, laid his blood covered hand to rest on the floor again, his weapon dissolving in a green mist. 

‘I understand so well,’ Loki continued, ‘it is an illusion, an illness of the mind, to destroy each and everything which crosses your path in order to obtain that which you deem to be rightfully yours,’ he then turned his head and looked at the man with tired eyes, an unmistakable grin on his face, ‘we are so much alike, you and I.’ 

The Vanir god stared at Loki and then back at his wound, observing the blood that had now stained his hands bright red. His breathing became shallow, his expression, once again, filled with sorrow as he shook his head, ‘I am so sorry,’ he uttered at which Loki frowned, ‘I truly hoped my words would reach you, but it seems like you still do not understand.’ He looked at Loki, hurt and desperation written on his face, ‘You leave me no choice, Jötunn,’ he said as he stood up, not a hint of pain twitching his face. ‘truly, you did not believe such a pitiful wound will relieve me from my burden? Would stop me from carrying out that what gives me purpose?’ 

For a second, Loki’s world stopped in complete shock. His mind was blank. There were no clever words, no witty remarks on which he came to rely on so much throughout his life. His heart seemed to stop as it felt like his lungs had collapsed, denying his body from oxygen.  

‘I am so sorry that it must come to this,’ the Vanir said as an emotionless smile formed on his face. He then used his Seiðr to disguise himself in a figure Loki had come to know so well through the captain’s nightmares and memories. 

Now clothed in a long black leather coat, the characteristic red skull and six tentacles sewn on its shoulders, the man turned around and headed for the stairs, ‘I will make sure that the first life will be claimed tonight. By your choice, by your actions, or rather, the action which you wished to ignore, the blood that shall be spilt tonight, shall be on your hands and yours alone.’ 

‘No…’ Loki whispered as he managed to sit up straight, ‘NO!’ he screamed and reached out as the man took his first step up the stairs, his vision becoming blury, shadows dancing in his vision as his body could hardly keep him from collapsing. 

‘Until we meet again, Trickster of Asgard.’ The Vanir said as he walked up the stairs.

Exhausted. 

Cold. 

Humiliated. 

Defeated. 

Guilt stirring the core of his soul to the point where his body writhed in agony. His conscience screaming at him, asking him what he was thinking to not pierce his own heart with the very dagger he thought he could defeat the Vanir with. 

But he couldn’t. 

Even if he wanted to, he did not have the strength nor energy left to conjure another dagger and stop his breath. He managed to sit up straight, crawling towards a wall where his back could rest against the damp stone. Tears uncontrollably running down his face as he had come to realize what he had done. 

Stand up, he had to stand up and chaise after the man. He had to make right what he had so foolishly done wrong. 

But he couldn’t. 

His body would not move, anymore. The trickster sighed as he hanged his head in defeat and closed his eyes in shame. 

At that very moment, when Loki thought all was lost, he heard feet moving across a stone flooring. Slowly, first one, then another. Someone was walking down the stairs. He then looked up, his ears pinned back as he listened for any other sounds. He heard another pair of feet slowly but firmly making their way down. There were two. Two people making their way down the stairs. 

Could it be the archer and the widow?! Loki found himself wondering as his heart started beating loudly in his chest. 

No, it could not be, for he had left them. He abandoned them when the Vanir had called for him, leaving his two Midgardian friends vulnerable to the poisonous fog. He then started to wonder why it was that the poison has not yet claimed his life, for he had walked straight through it when he descended the many stairs in search of the stranger. His mind did not grand him any time to think this over, for his attention got once again pulled towards the stairs at the end of the room. 

His eyes went wide as he saw the exact same man who had just left this crypt coming down, his hands raised in defeat as he walked backwards. Loki then squinted as he saw the cause of the man’s humble movements, for walking in front of him was a woman with eyes so stern it made the trickster shiver. 

She walked down the stairs, her eyes on the Vanir, her body language so grave that it was enough to make the man move backwards without a single word spilt from her mouth. 

‘My dearest,’ the man said as he lowered his hands, a desperate smile forming on his face. 

‘Kneel,’ the woman commanded, her voice so profound that the man did as he was told, kneeling to both knees without any form of hesitation.

‘Mother…’ Loki managed to call out as he watched the gracious goddess. 

But Frigga did not look up. Her eyes were locked on those of the man at her feet, who simply smiled at her in relief. 

‘I can explain,’ the man tried again. 

‘I have no need for your words,’ Frigga’s voice was cold, emotionless, a side of her which the trickster had never seen before. ‘Loki?’ she called, though her eyes never strayed from the man. 

‘Yes, mother,’ Loki said as he forced every muscle in his body to stand up and, without knowing how exactly, he got to at least lean against the wall as his legs tried to support his body. 

‘This man,’ Frigga continued, her head slightly raised as she looked down on him, her peering eyes alone enough to keep him captive, ‘is he the one we have been searching for?’ 

Loki stared at his mother for a second and nodded, ‘Yes, he is,’ he said as he forced his body to walk towards the two. ‘We should take him back home, he will face Asgardian justice for what he did to my friend…! To Thor!’ he hissed in a voice so dark it was hardly recognizable as his own. ‘I will make him suffer,’ he continued, ‘in any form I know possible. Slowly, intimately, even if it will take me years, I will-!’ 

But as the Allmother raised her hand, the trickster stopped talking and looked at her in confusion. ‘Mother?’ 

‘Reveal yourself, fraud,’ she commanded, causing the Vanir to drop his disguise, revealing his true identity. 

‘My dearest,’ the man whispered, ‘how I have longed for the day the Norns would let our paths cross again.’ 

‘Then the Norns must have answered to both our pleads,’ Frigga said as she let her Seiðr embrace her faultless body, creating a heavy armor of pure white. 

‘…Yes,’ the man whispered breathlessly, his eyes shimmering as they filled with tears. 

‘State your name, stranger.’ 

‘My Deity,’ the Vanir begin with a desperate smile, ‘do you not recognize me anymore?’ he asked as he slightly moved forward. ‘We have met before, do you not recall?’ but as the woman stared at him with a questioning expression, the man explained, ‘I got captured after the great war between the gods of Vanaheim and Asgard and it was you who spared my life, you who blessed me with mercy, you who asked that horrid vulture Odin to send me to everlasting confinement instead of instant death.’ 

‘Everlasting confinement, yet here you are,’ Frigga said as she held out her hand, calling forth a white sword with golden hilt. ‘you managed to escape.’ 

‘Indeed,’ the Vanir smiled as he now crawled at the woman’s feet, his hands eagerly clenched onto the divinity’s golden cape. ‘I heard you, my dearest. Your plead for help, your call for me to free you from all that bound you to the bloodline of Odin, to the throne. The moment you spared my life, I understood that you were merely calling out to me,’ he smiled and whispered, ‘I saw it in your eyes.’ 

‘Mother would never call for such a thing!’ Loki hissed as he fell to his knees again, ‘you are deluding yourself, creature of Vanaheim, and I will make sure you will pay for your deeds!’ the trickster clenched his teeth as he noticed that his words fell on death ears. 

‘Vanir,’ Frigga continued, ‘Do you plead guilty of torturing the first-born prince of Asgard, Thor Odinson?’ 

‘Yes, my dearest,’ the man nodded, his smile never fading, ‘you will come to see th-’ 

‘And do you plead guilty of torturing a mortal of Midgard to the cruelest extend?’ 

‘…For you, my love, Yes,’ he nodded again, ‘I did.’ 

‘Mother, this is all the confession we need,’ Loki said as he softly panted. ‘We can take him to the palace and…!’ but the trickster stopped mid-sentence as he watched the queen raise her sword, placing it on the man’s shoulder. 

‘The Norns have made us cross paths once more,’ Frigga spoke, her voice cold and distant, denying herself to let her rage, her burning hatred to ring through her words, ‘I made a grieve mistake, once, but fate has allowed me to redeem. For your crimes against Asgard, against Midgard, I shall now bestow upon you my judgment. May the goddess of death take your soul in greed, may the feeling of contentment and peace never more reach your tormented spirit.’ She raised her sword, speaking the final words before lowering it with a swift movement, ‘It is here that our paths will separate again. Farewell, cruel god of Vanaheim.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for this chapter, thank you all for spending your precious free time on my story!   
> please let me know your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> The Netherlands!


End file.
